


Hostile Territory

by Cyberwolf7777



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Eventual Smut, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hawke is a dark pervert, Hawke is a twisted sick bastard, M/M, Mental Instability, Reaver Focus plot, Reavers are basically vampires, Substance Abuse, Violent Thoughts, violent jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberwolf7777/pseuds/Cyberwolf7777
Summary: He was dark and hateful. His soul black and tortured. Some how Fenris felt a strange attraction to this warrior of death. But can Fenris survive the consequences of getting close to this man, known as Hawke?





	1. Beast Among Men

**Author's Note:**

> The original posting of this long story is on Fanfiction. This story focuses on how people react to Hawke being a Reaver. And his romance with Fenris.

Metal, noise, blood, and fire. The screams coming from Lothering were near deafening. The Sound of metal clashing against metal as fire razed down everything. Blood was spilt by ungrateful creatures, twisted with a sickening taint that washed off of them in a horrid smell. Their home was burning down unto the ground in a heap of smoke and ashes. The Battle at Ostagar was suppose to stop them. The beacon was lite, yet no one came. The flanking charge. Never came. He had pulled his brother from the fallen pillars and ran. Ran to retrieve his younger sister and mother. From the cold hand of death that threatened to follow. He wasn't going to let the darkspawn take away his family. Not if he had anything to say about it. The running had tired them all. He worried for his younger siblings and his dear mother. He had felt the earth tremble with footsteps not his own. A beast of a thing charged at them from behind. The sheer power the ogre possessed was mind numbing. The horns on that bastard swirled and jutted out everywhere. He remember seeing that hideous creature reach it's monstrous hand down to his brother. Carver tried to protect their mother. He was picked up like a child's play toy and was slammed onto the ground without pity. The rage that filled Jake Hawke was frightening. He had jumped toward the hulking beast ready to sever its grotesque head. Then. He awoke.

Jake Hawke sat up in the small bed as he let out a growl. He looked around remembering it was just a dream. A dream he had for days now. Since his brother was taken from him a year ago. He couldn't do anything to save his baby brother. At least he had saved his little sister and mother. Hawke sat on the side of the tiny bed as it groaned under his sheer size and weight. He was never average, or normal. As people would say. He was huge compared to most men. Some believed he was part qunari. No one would have ever thought he was just like everyone else. Hawke reached for his eye patch which rested on a table near by. It looked more like a custom-made helmet with sharpened spikes that came off it. Almost like a twisted crown. He moved his long unruly hair from the right side of his face and affixed the eye patch in its place. He was always different. Everyone practically ran from the mere sight of him. He used to have friends, but not any more. He didn't need any more. Nor wanted any. He was a loner. A lone wolf. He looked out for his family and nothing more. Ensuring their survival no matter what the cost. He stood from the poorly built bed he was sitting in. Hawke looked into the cracked mirror to observe himself. Sometimes he would simply stare as if he didn't even recognise the man in it. His jet black hair was long and unruly. It fell upon his shoulders like a wild mane. Though he did keep his beard in shape. It wasn't long like his hair but more or less well groomed. His cold dark blue eye was as deep and treacherous like the Waking Sea. The red tattoo around his eye made it appear he cried blood instead of normal tears. If and when he ever did cry. He sighed lowly as he walked out of the small room. Having to duck down just to get through the door. Reason everyone believed he was qunari. He stood at an astounding 7'5'' tall. His large body hardened by years as a mercenary, among many other things. He weighed nearly 400 lbs. He was a giant of a man. And he was anything but gentle. He could crush a man's skull with one hand. When he opened his mouth, people would hush to hear what he had to say. His very presence demanded attention. People turned from his gaze as if not wanting to offend him. Hawke made his way into the front room of the small pathetic excuse of a home. His uncle Gamlen's legacy. Gamlen looked up from his chair. His little nephew wasn't exactly little. The boy towered over even him. surprising considered the boy was only 25 years old. Leandra got up from her chair and walked over to her son. She was worried for him. He had been having that dream just as much as she was. "You dreamed of it again did you, baby?" She asked gently. Hawke looked down at his mother. He hid his emotions so well. It was as if he was tranquil. "I...am fine, Mother." His deep voice cut through the air. "I will get over it sooner or later. I can't have his death distract me from getting this family where it belongs." He said lowly as he walked past Leandra. "Aveline was looking for you dear. She and your other friends are waiting for you at the Hanged Man. Bethany went with Aveline so don't fret." Leandra said to her baby boy. Hawke groaned. "I don't have friends mother. They are just associates." He said looking towards the door. "It is alright to have friends, dear. I am sure they don't mind how you. You know. Present yourself. I do hope you make friends with those people." She said walking up to him to place a hand on his back. "I can make no promises Mother." He replied. Leandra smiled. As long as her baby tried. It was all that mattered. She watched as Hawke walked out of the house into the light of Lowtown.

Meanwhile at the Hanged Man. Aveline was talking to the others. Among them were Varric. A dwarf who was part of the Deep Roads Expedition. His weapon of choice. Bianca a finely crafted crossbow. Next to him sat the apostate mage ex-grey warden, Anders. Then was the scantily clad pirate named Isabela. Along with them was a dalish mage girl, Merrill. And finally. A lyrium bound elven warrior, escaped-slave Fenris. Bethany sat beside Aveline. "Well there is a lot of rumors flying around. If Hawke is willing to actually work with us then maybe we could help." Varric said as he looked at the guardswoman. "You are well aware Hawke has already proved his intentions by actually assisting all of you people." Aveline said. Anders shuddered. "Sure. But is he doing it to benefit himself or doing it just so he doesn't look bad?" Anders asked. Bethany huffed. "My brother means well. It is just. He never had friends before. He had always been alone. He can't help but be...Forceful." She tried to defend her older brother. "We aren't exactly his friends, sweet thing." Isabela spoke up. "He does seem lonely doesn't he?" Merrill asked lightly. "He seems like he does not even like being around us. Though he has not made any action to get rid of us..." Fenris said with his arms crossed. "Then that should be enough to help. After all. I known him for a year. He isn't that bad. He does recognize what you guys are doing by helping him. He also hasn't abandoned me at any point." Aveline said as she sat down. Varric observed one of his ink wells bouncing lightly. "Heh. At least we know when he is coming. The man scares the shit out of the ground as well." Varric mused as the door to the suite opened. Hawke looking down at the ground before focusing on Bethany. He walked over as his eye swept across everyone in the room stopping on a new chair by the table. "I got up the coin to buy that. With any luck. It won't break under your giant ass. heh." Varric said trying to get Hawke to laugh. "Funny. Dwarf. Very funny." He said lowly as he sat down in it. It was made of stone. Hawke sat back in it and somewhat hunched over as he leaned his head onto a closed fist. "We were talking about the expedition, brother. They are willing to help." Bethany said brightly as Hawke looked over to her. "I doubt they are willing to help without wanting something in return. The world just doesn't thrive on... Charity." He growled drawing out the word. "It doesn't matter with me. I owe you a debt anyway." Fenris huffed as he looked at the man. Fenris couldn't even see Hawke's face from this side. He noticed Hawke turn his head to look at him. "That still wouldn't stop you from trying to weasel out of it, elf." Hawke said lowly. Fenris got upset. "I will not simply ignore a debt, Hawke. I also don't believe in trying to get out of one either. I will fight beside you till I pay it off." Fenris growled at Hawke. For a moment the man's dark eye seemed to flash with mirth before becoming void of emotion once again. Hawke peered at the others. "What about you lot? You damn sure don't have any debts with me. Nor are you part of the Expedition. So why stay?" He almost commanded. Merrill leaned her head to the side. "If you think of it. I kind a do owe you. After all you made sure I got to the city safe." She spoke up. "Same here. You helped with Hayder." Isabela spoke up. "You did help me with Karl. Also I gave you the maps." Anders added. "Heh. looks like you're stuck with us. Wether you want us or not, Hawke." Varric mused. Hawke rolled his eye. "Wonderful.... Just try to stay out of my way." He growled as he rose from the chair and promptly walked out.

Bethany looked after him. "I think he likes you guys." She said brightly turning to the group of misfits. Aveline sighed. "As much as he likes anything. A full year being around him. He still seems hell bent on being hateful. Makes me wonder what happened to make him that way...." She said as she leaned forward onto the table. Bethany looked down and shook her head. "I am not even sure Aveline. He has always been like that. Though he does mean well. I think Father's and brother's death still bother him. I guess he just doesn't want to get close to anyone." Bethany sighed as she hugged herself. "Considering what happened to his brother..." Aveline said lowly. Everyone stayed quiet. Isabela seemed to be thinking on something. She got up from her chair. The group looked at her. "What? Am I the only one going to try to get him to like me?" She asked. "We all know you want to sleep with him Rivaini." Varric said. Isabela smirked. "Look how big he is. Makes you wonder if his sword is a great sword." She cooed as she swaggered out of the suite to go find the hulking man. Anders blushed slightly as he rubbed his face. Fenris rolled his eyes. He has only been with this group of people for five weeks now. So far he concluded that the pirate was a bit of a whore. Varric wasn't that bad. Amusing to be around. Aveline had his respect. He despised the mages with every fiber of his being. The only one that seems to respect him in the slightest was Bethany. One of the few people he can talk to when Hawke wouldn't pay him mind. The only way he can even remotely get information about Jake Hawke. Hawke himself was silent. He rarely talked unless he felt like it. Everytime he tried to talk to the man, Hawke would simply ignore him. Same as with the others. The large man simply ignored them. Though the man did command respect. Fenris would give him that much. Though something about him was oddly familiar. Fenris wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the way the man presented himself. Always in dark clothing. Sticking to the shadows. Always watching as if ready to defend against an attack. The large man was constantly on edge. What was he hiding from? Was he running from something? Or someone? Bethany had said Her brother had always been aggressive towards people. The man's very nature was hostile. And his brutality in battle was startling. Fenris looked up to notice Isabela walking into the room pouting. "How did it go Rivaini?" Varric asked. Isabela sat down. "He didn't even look at me. He was too into that bottle of brandy he had hidden in his pocket." She pouted as she leaned into the chair propping her feet on the table. Bethany laughed. "Brother does enjoy wine more than someone's company. He says the wine never talks back to him." She laughed as she took a sip of water. Varric laughed a bit.

In the main room of the tavern, Hawke downed the bottle of brandy he was drinking and groaned. He wasn't even sure he would even connect with those people in that dwarf's suite. Mother wanted him to make friends. Yet how can he do that? He wasn't exactly nice, or charming, or even witty. He didn't have any charisma. He damn sure wasn't funny. His interests were dark, morbid, and cruel. He enjoyed fighting more than anything else. Tearing apart things that offended him til it bleeds. He relished in the suffering of others. The way a fight got his blood pumping through his veins. The thrill on knowing that he could die at any minute. It excited him. He wondered if other people felt like he did. Probably not. He didn't want to get close. He already had his family to care for. He didn't want to get attached to people outside his family. He didn't want to be weak. To have the company of others made people weak in his mind. He refused to have friends. It would only slow him down. All he needed was his family. No one else. What was the point of having friends any way? All they did was get in the way. Always disappointing. Those people only stayed because they felt like they owed him something. In reality he didn't give two shits what they thought. His mind was brought out of his thoughts as a certain lyrium lined elf sat down beside him. What was with that elf? He seemed to always try to sit beside him. As if waiting for an order. Hawke let out a low growl. "Hawke." Fenris said. Hawke looked up at the elf. "What is it." Hawke asked him. Fenris fidgeted in the seat beside him. "I just want to understand you. After all I will be fighting beside for quite a while. Also I might be able to help on the expedition." Fenris said looking at Hawke on his good side. Hawke sighed heavily. "Is it because you want a cut of the money?" Hawke asked giving Fenris a side ways glance. Fenris huffed. "No. I would not want to incur more debts." He responded. Hawke clawed at the bar top with his talon like gauntlets. Corff watched as he cleaned a tankard. Yet the barman said nothing. Hawke had went quiet. He must not have wanted to talk anymore. Fenris started to get up when Hawke spoke up. "Sit down, elf. You want to understand more about me. Then fine. I am heartless son of a bitch. No offense to my mother. I really hate getting close to people. Mainly because people always let you down, without even giving a shit how you feel. So Always expect the worst to happen. It is much easier." Hawke finished with a bit of a snarl. Fenris was frozen in his spot. He wasn't quite sure what to possibly say. What in the void happened to make this man, hateful towards every person he met? Was he really disappointed at every turn of life? Maybe they were more similar than Fenris thought. If he played his cards right. He just might befriend the giant man. At least with someone of Hawke's stature he wouldn't have to worry about slavers. Fenris took a deep breath. "Is there anything you... Umm. Enjoy?" Fenris tried to keep the conversation going. Hawke suddenly smiled wickedly. "Bloodshed. Have you ever wanted to kill some person so badly. It plagues your every thought?" Hawke asked leaning closer to Fenris. Fenris was not sure if Hawke was talking about him. He swallowed and answered. "There is an appeal to that thought, Hawke. And yes. I do." Fenris took notice that he got the dark man's attention. "I always did enjoy watching you rip a man's heart out using those markings of yours. Must be sensational to feel the person's heart throb in your hand. And knowing that you can easily rip it asunder from their wretched body." Hawke growled with delight in an almost flirtatious manner. Fenris recognized the tone the man had spoke in. It caused him to blush slightly. This man was definitely morbid. The barman inched away from the disturbing man. The quickness as to which Corff could move was intriguing. Fenris noticed that him and Hawke were alone at the bar. Everyone else sitting close to them had moved to the far side of the room. This perplexed him. Surely they heard stranger things than this. In fact, Fenris remembered that the only person near Hawke was Corff the barman. Everyone else. Avoided him like the blight. Fenris suddenly realized the entire reason why Hawke never had friends. He scared people. Hawke's appearance intimidated them. Just like him. No one wanted to be around him, simply because he was different. So Hawke must of just went with it. Having been denied friendship, he must of grew accusation to being alone. To being feared by everyone. Fenris remembered that he hasn't said anything after Hawke finished talking. "It is entertaining." He said to kept the man's attention. Hawke took a drink from the bottle that was placed before him by Corff. "Yes. It is entertaining. Hmm." Hawke looked at the bottle and made a disgusted face. He set the bottle down and reached into his pocket. Pulling out an unnamed bottle which held a red liquid. Fenris looked at the bottle. Hawke glanced at him. "My own concoction of rare wine, brandy, and other spirits. I call it a suicide. Just one sip can make any of these drunks kill over dead." He said as he took a drink. Some of the dark liquor ran down from his mouth and into his beard. Fenris wondered how the man could stand to have hair on his face. Even more so on how the man had long hair than ran down his back. Fenris even wondered why some people insisted on wearing an open shirt when they have chest hair. Surely Varric feels inadequate around the man. "Really now. Any chance I can try some?" Fenris asked as his gaze fell back onto the bottle. Hawke looked at the elf. "I doubt you can even stand it." The man said looking the elf over. Fenris felt a bit uncomfortable under the larger man's gaze. But being told he wouldn't be able to handle some mixed alcoholic drink. Well then. He was going to get a bit competitive. "Hand me the bottle. I can handle it." Fenris nearly growled at the larger man. Hawke snorted a bit as he clawed the bottle. "You think you can handle something this... Hard?" Hawke smirked. His eye seemed to warm slightly at the elf's actions. It even held some strange look in it. Fenris couldn't help but feel flustered. Was the man flirting with him? It seemed so. Awkward. They were both men after all. Fenris ignored it and held out his hand to take the bottle. Hawke slowly handed Fenris the bottle. Fenris stared at the bottle. He hesitated for a moment before he began to bring the bottle to his lips. Before he could even take a drink or even a sip. A hand grabbed the bottle. "Brother, don't make him drink that. You said you wouldn't offer it to anyone anymore!" An alarmed feminine voice said. Fenris was surprised as the bottle was taken from his hand. "Aww. You're no fun, Sister." Hawke growled. Fenris looked at Bethany. Bethany held the bottle and looked at Fenris. "Did he tell you he mixes poison with his drinks?" Bethany said looking at Fenris. The elf's eyes widened at this. Surely this was a joke. "You're joking right? ..... You are joking...." Fenris asked the mage girl. Bethany shook her head. "I am not joking Fenris. My brother does mix poison with his drinks..." She said as the bottle was taken from her by her brother. Who knocked back another swig of the deadly concoction. Hawke got up from the seat with a low growl as he stood. "I was beginning to enjoy his company. truly... Though it would of been impressive if that elf could with stand something that... dangerous. And live." Hawke purred darkly as he walked to the door of the tavern. People avoiding him as he walked out the door. The moment he was gone. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and began talking amongst themselves. "It was a good thing I came down here when I did. One more second and you would of swallowed Deathroot toxins and other poisons. He mixes them with different hard liquors." Bethany said as she took her brother's empty seat with a sigh. Fenris took a sharp breath. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why... Why does he do that? The mixing poison with drinks...." He asked looking at Bethany. Bethany sighed sadly. "He once said it was to kill the pain... The feeling of death upon him... Makes him feel better. I don't understand why he does that to himself.... Mother and Father didn't tell me much. Carver idolized him. I worried for him..." Bethany said as she laid her head on the bar. Fenris felt that he should try to comfort her. He didn't really want to touch her. Even more so since she was a mage. But he slowly placed his hand onto her shoulder. Bethany looked over to him. "I hope you don't think any less of my brother.... I know we only knew you and the others for five weeks now." She said. "He is interesting to say the least. He reminds me of someone. Though I am sure that guy never mixed poison with wine and other spirits." Fenris said taking his hand off of Bethany's shoulder. He shook it out behind her. The pain shooting through from having to touch someone.

Outside the Hanged Man, Hawke made his way to a dark alley way. He rested against a wall and sighed heavily. First time he ever talked to anyone, without it being business. He even flirted with the smaller man. He wasn't sure he even liked the elf that way. He took another drink. Feeling it bite back as he swallowed the poisonous brew. The sickening vile liquid burning his throat once more was both a debilitating yet sensational feeling. Bringing with it a twisted kind of pleasure to the large man. He was past the point of caring wether or not it was healthy for him. He enjoyed the crippling effect it had on him. In a sense it dulled a pain that was growing in him since he was young. Flashes of what he used to be. A small thing born into this world of undying murder and rage. There was no peace. There was no safe haven to run to when the unseen threatened to steal you into the cold dark night. He might have been normal, long ago. But that part died as he did. He had always managed to be in the wrong place. At the wrong time. He closed his eye listening to the screams in his head. His father pulling him from the beast's terrible claws and flaming teeth. How a drake even happened upon the small village along with a mature dragon was bizarre. Many people believed they were extinct. They seemed very real to him. As that drake had attacked him and his father. Remembered His mother hid with the other villagers in the chantry. Carver and Bethany were only two years of age. Hawke had tried to be brave and try to fight off the beasts along with a few others from the small sleepy town. His father one of the few men to fight against the fire breathing menaces. Hawke had ran up to one long sword in hand and striked at a drake. It has reared around and clawed his face on the right side. Ripping his right eye out along with a part of his face. The most damage caused was the eye. His father had pulled him away from the creature then and struck it down with an explosion of ice shards. After the fight over and the dragons had laid dead. Hawke had sat there as if the part of his face was never gone. He didn't show any pain from it. His father mortified by what happened had scolded him. He tried his best to heal Hawke. Using the most powerful of healing spells. He manage to rid his son of the large wound but it left a scar and a gaping hole where his eye used to be. Somethings could not be gotten back with magic. Though Malcolm had noticed his son was forever changed that day. As did Hawke. In some sense he knew. He would never be the same. His father Malcolm had assumed that he was just in shock from losing his eye. As well as his best friends. Having had witnessed their death. The reason he even tried to fight off the dragon. Though he wasn't strong enough. He was weak. There was no reason to even mourn their death. He simply pushed them aside. As if they had never ment anything to him in the first place. They had told him nothing would tear them apart. They said they were going to be there for him. Forever. Yet they died on him. Lillian and Reado died on him. Leaving him all alone. Their death haunted him for years. Everytime he had closed his eye. He would see their faces. He kept their little team symbol.

Hawke opened his eye as the flashback faded. Their memory lived on. Adorned on his face. Over his remaining eye. He never wanted to be that close to anyone ever again. In doing so. He grew hateful, cold, heartless, and cruel. With such brutality that even demons of rage were afraid of him. Sure death was a part of the world known as Thedas. He seen it many times. It just never hit him that hard until the day he saw them fall. Ever since then. The only friend he had. Was death. He brought it about many a time. As he stood over the bodies of those too weak to fight against him. It was his job to kill. Killing is what he did best. He lived for it. Breathed for it. It called to him like an unending song. It drew him in with its allure of chaos, mayhem, and destruction. It was simply beautiful to him. The beauty of what laid underneath. He relished in the fact that he was stronger now than he had ever been. He enjoyed every waking moment as he tore apart those who have wronged him. Though his ability to go without attacking innocents is starting to wear thin. Lucky there is never a short supply of idiots who think they can take the street at night. He has always been lucky. There was always some fool who thinks they are better than anyone else. He would always put them in their place. But how long could he go without feeling fresh blood upon him? Only time will tell. He was simply a beast among men.


	2. Thy name is Fear

Fenris watched as Bethany hung her head at the bar. Corff had given her a tankard of water. The barman even started talking to her and Fenris. "So...That big guy... Who left. That was your brother? He's rightfully scary, miss. Heard a lot about him in the Red Iron." Corff said as he leaned against the bar. Bethany looked up at him. "Yep. That's my big brother. Don't worry though. He won't hurt anyone unless they provoke him. Or I tell him not to." Bethany said. Fenris looked at the barman. "Don't mind me. I hear a lot of strange things. Some things down right disturbing. All I know. I don't want to cross that man. I hear it is unhealthy. I am also going to keep an eye out for those bottles of his. I don't need my customers dieing of poison." Corff said as he walked over to serve someone else. Fenris looked at Bethany as she watched the barman leave. "Question Bethany. Is there a reason why your brother is... Morbid? He spoke very highly of killing things..." Fenris asked. Bethany looked at him. "From what Father told me. He thought that what happened to make my brother that way happened when I was just two years old. At least. That's the time I remember when my brother started to wear an eyepatch. I don't remember much else. Mother says brother had an incident when he was eight. It changed him somehow. Though I always grew up knowing my brother being the way he is. But I do wonder what my older brother would of been like. If he was Nice." She said as she smiled slightly. Fenris looked at Bethany then. "How much older is your brother?" He asked. "Oh. He is six years older than me. I'm nineteen. He's twenty-five." She said answering his question. Fenris nodded. "I see." He said softly. Bethany laughed a bit. "You know. I think that is the first time in five weeks he ever talked to any of you guys. Without it being strictly business. Just be careful of sharing a drink of his. Unless you're really gutsy and ready to wretch yourself to death." She started laughing a bit. Fenris seemed to smirk. The mage wasn't bad. It was also the only way to get information about their fearless leader. "I still can't believe I nearly willingly knocked back a poisonous drink. I guess I have to thank you. Have you ever tried it yourself?" Fenris said looking at Bethany. Bethany shook her head. "Never." She said. "He never offers it to family. It is almost like some weird initiation ritual to him. If someone can impress him enough to get him to offer. Well I think he wants to see how far they would go to be his friend. It is one of the many reasons he is alone. Everyone he ever offered that to died. Those who didn't agree to drink it. Well. He never talked to them since. Or he might have killed them... Either way we never saw them again." She finished. Fenris looked a bit worried. "I shudder to think what happened." He said. "So. I managed to impress him?" He suddenly asked. "Well. You both seem to like ripping people's hearts out." Bethany said as she heard the tavern door open and everyone went silent.

The large man stalked into the tavern as he held a broken bottle. He toyed with it against his gauntleted fingertips for a moment. Before slamming the bottle into a wall. Right above a patron's head. The red haired man shook in fear as he looked above his head. Hawke removed his hand from the bottle. It was stuck in the wall from the sheer force. Hawke walked towards the stairs, but stopped. His dark eye trained itself on Bethany. Bethany looked at her older brother as he approached. His gait long and deliberate. He crossed the distance in six steps. Fenris turned in the seat he was in to face the man. Hawke paid no mind to the elf. "Sister... Go home." Bethany looked at her brother. "Now?" She lowly asked. Hawke's sight moved to Fenris then back at Bethany. "Did I stutter? Now go home. You would not want to be in the dark Sister." He lowly said looking at her. Bethany nodded as she stood and walked away. The patrons giving her wide room to walk in fear Hawke might attack them, for touching her. She opened the door and left. Hawke had watched her leave. As soon as she was gone he focused back on Fenris. "Don't even try touching her elf. I will kill you if you hurt her. I never forgot that you hate magic..." The large man said threateningly. Fenris swallowed a bit as he sat in place. "I have my reasons for disliking magic." Fenris said in response. Hawke snorted, "As do I. Constantly moving from one place to another. Because fucking templars trying to imprision and inslave my sister and father. Though in truth I really don't give a shit about magic..." The large man growled. Fenris shook his head. "Wait. so you don't stand with mages?" He asked. "... We are stopping with this idle chatter. Corff. strongest drink you got. Now." The large man demanded. The barman nodded and went to the back to get it. Fenris shifted in his seat. He was unsure if he should get up and leave or stay. The conversation was ended abruptedly. But he felt like he should sit there until dismissed. Hawke didn't pay any more attention to him for the rest of the evening. Fenris had gotten up and went back to Varric's suite.

As he entered the room the group was playing a round of Wicked Grace. Anders was slumped over the table complaining about losing. "I better win this next hand." He said to himself aloud. "Better hope you do. Least you have to go down stairs and try to pluck a feather off that small cape around Hawke's waist in the back." Varric mused. Anders shuddered. "He would kill me! Besides that isn't any normal armor Varric!" Anders whined as he looked at the new hand he was dealt. "From what Bethany said. That part of the armor came off a revenant." Aveline said looking at her cards. Fenris sat down beside her. "Word of caution. Do not drink from a bottle offered by Hawke." He said to everyone present. They turned to look at him. "Why?" Merrill asked softly. "Apparently Hawke likes the taste of death. He mixes poison with his liquor." He said leaning back in the chair.

"That sounds unhealthy..." Varric said in a bit of shock.

"By the maker..." Anders said lowly.

"Note taken. Do not drink Hawke's wine..." Isabela said making a mental note.

"Isn't drinking poison bad?" Merrill questioned.

"I knew there was something off when he drinks that stuff he makes. Though... It isn't illegal... Unless he is selling it..." Aveline spoke.

"How do you know that? If I may ask." Varric asked.

"I nearly drank some when Bethany took the bottle from me. Saying that he did. Hawke didn't deny the fact that there was poison in it." Fenris said slowly.

"Wait he offered you some?" Anders asked. To which Fenris nodded.

"I am not sure what that even means. He is picky about his drinks." Aveline said as she put her cards down. As did the others.

"He seems a bit strict." Anders said.

"He is more strict on keeping a leash on his sister." Fenris spoke up.

"He does insist that she stay with him. He hardly ever lets her out of his sight." Aveline said as she looked at the others.

The others gone quiet as the card game ended. Jake Hawke walked into the room. The large man didn't seem to care what was going on as he promptly sat down heavily into his chair. His mother wanted him to make friends. He didn't want friends. But Hawke would not lie to his mother and say that he hanged out with them if he just roamed the city at night. The group looked at the dark haired man. Who leaned onto a raised fist. Resting his head on the back of his hand. The others were unsure if they should say something to the man. Varric was the first to break the silence that threatened to take hold of the room. "So. Hawke." Varric started. Hawke's dark eye fell upon the dwarf sitting at the far end of the table. "What." The large man growled. Varric didn't let the man's tone bother him. "Care to tell us how you felt when you first saw an ogre?" Varric said getting a glare from Aveline. Hawke sat up straight and set his right hand on the table. He leaned forward as he dug the razor sharp talons of his gauntlet into the table. His eye showed a dark and dangerous hint to it as he slowly spoke. "Bloodshed... That fucker tore my brother apart. So in return... I tore its head off with my bare hands before I ripped out its heart and ate it." He smiled wickedly as Aveline gaged. Anders choked on his water. The others seemed to move slightly away from him. Varric swallowed hard. "Heh...I can believe it... Well... Uh.." He started as he wondered just what he got himself into. Why did he ask this guy to become a partner. Varric sure hoped he didn't just make his own death wish. The large man licked his teeth as he sat back in the stone chair. "I...I have to go back to Darktown now. If you need me. Well. You know where to find me." Anders started as he hurriedly got out of his chair. He made his way to the door as Hawke watched him leave. Isabela slowly got up and stretched. "Well. I am getting tired. See you guys tomorrow. Hey Kitten you want to sleep over with me?" The busty pirate asked as she turned to the dalish mage. Merrill nodded and got up. "I would love to." She said. The two women left the room. Leaving Aveline, Hawke, Varric, and Fenris. Aveline stood. "I should be going back. Fenris. Want walk home with me? After all we both live in Hightown. Also. It would be much safer." The guardswoman asked. Fenris stayed quiet. "Alright well. Good night everyone." She said as she left out. Varric twiddled his thumbs a bit before getting up as well. "Well. It is getting late. I am going to hit the sack. So. I am sure you can see yourselves out. Now would be a good idea." Varric said as he walked over to his bedroom. Fenris nodded getting up and promptly leaving out of the suite. Varric looked around his room as he waited for Hawke to leave. The large man let off a low growl as he slowly stood from the chair. He nodded to Varric and walked out the door.

As Hawke walked out of the suite. He stopped just outside the door after closing it. He took a deep breath. "Elf." He said slowly. Fenris was standing to the right of him leaning against the wall. "I am surprised you knew I was standing here. Considering your good eye is on the left." Fenris said. Hawke turned his head slightly towards the branded elf. "I could smell you. Metal, leather, and sandalwood. Also you were clicking your fingers against the arm guard lightly. Your sword is scrapping gently across the wooden wall as you shift to lean comfortably against it. Your breathing is even and low... Were you waiting for me elf?" Hawke asked lowly tilting his head to the side. His dark hair falling over his shoulder. "Your perception of the area around you is astounding. Where did you learn to become in tune with your surrounding enviroment?" Fenris asked getting up off the wall and walking over to stand a short distance away from the larger man. "... Years of practice, meditation, and cold calculation... You are also standing within a kicking distance. How interesting. Most stand clear out of my reach." The man said lowly. Fenris shrugged as he slowly uncrossed his arms. "I like tempting fate. It makes life so much more entertaining." Fenris said looking up at the large man's twisted headgear that shown through his thick hair. Hawke made a low chuckle. "So the elf not only runs from slavers but tempts the unknown... How curious. I could possibly be the worst thing you even met. I could even be worse than a magister." He spoke. "You are no mage. And whether or not you are threat to me has yet to be seen. So far we agree on a mutual business." Fenris said cautiously. "Wonderful.. I always wanted a stray elf to follow me about. Too bad you prove to be more useful than most. Other wise. I would of kicked you to the curb weeks ago." Hawke said as he stood up more and began to make his way to and down the stairs. "I proved useful? I suppose my ability and markings play an equal part in that. I am not helpless. So I can pull my own weight. If that is what you mean." Fenris responded as he walked after the large man. Hawke stayed quiet as he walked into the main room of the tavern. Everyone hushed and moved to make room for him. Fenris followed silently behind him.

The two made their way out into the cold night. If it were not for the light of lanterns and torches the street itself would be swamped in blackness. Covering every inch of the stone ground hiding everything that lurks within. As Hawke stood before the tavern he seemed to look like part of the surrounding area. Fenris more or less stuck out. He did not fit well into the darkness of the nighttime streets. Despite his appearance. The larger man turned to look back at him. Fenris looked up at him and stood his ground. Even in the dark. That man seemed to command respect with every breath he took. Though the larger man seemed to fade into the darkness. Fenris made a mental note that this is the reason why any mercenary group cherished him. The hulking man could easily hide in the surround darkness and annihilate his target without much of an effort on his own part. Quite frightening if you were the target. "You going to follow me home, elf. If not, then beat it." Hawke said almost through his teeth. Fenris shifted back and forth a bit. "You could also introduce me to your family. The same as introducing the rest of the group to your family." Fenris said slowly as he finished. When talking to Hawke. It was best to think before you speak to the man least you provoke him. After all. The large man hated to even be bothered by idle chit chat. If one truly wished to talk to him then it was best to say something that would interest him. Hawke turned to face Fenris fully now. "You would like that. Wouldn't you, elf. I don't see a reason introducing you to my family. Nor do I see a profitable reason to introduce the others to my family. So don't get comfy thinking that you can continuously bug the piss out of me. For after the Deep Roads Expedition. You and the rest of the lot are on y'alls own." Hawke said rather harshly. Fenris stood his ground when Hawke took a step closer. Fenris spoke up against the large man. "What about how the others would feel? And what of your sister? What about her wants?" Hawke growled. "Must I remind you. You were the one who accused my sister of being a viper. So what you have to say about my sister is none of your fucking business elf. Besides. I don't really give two shits about what you or the others even think of me. Nor do I care how you nor them feel on the matter. I am only putting up with you lot for my family and nothing more. That is what is important at the very moment. I am not going to waste my time with a bunch of ignorant, reckless, frivolous, and fixated miscreants." Fenris huffed at what was said. "Most of us are not criminals. Such words coming from a hypocritical cold blooded murderer. Surely you are not so innocent. The way you slay our enemies is heartless. You do not give them a swift death. You drag it out and make them suffer. You also enjoy watching them bleed out. If you were a mage. You would be a filthy magister! Your fixation on killing them in an array of unspeakable ways is enough to convict you to a sanitarium! You would even be considered a rara avis. They would have to make a new name that describes every cruel action you have ever done!" Fenris raged as he spoke. Hawke looked off to nowhere in particular as he moved his head to the side with a deep laugh before he focused his eye on the branded elf. "All this coming from a escaped slave!? HA! You have no idea. What I am truly capable of." He started as he began to walk towards Fenris reaching his hands out to him. Fenris started to panic slightly as he inched backwards. Hawke continued to speak. "Just be grateful that you are on my good side. Least I would rip the skin from that wretched body of yours and serve you up as a main dish for the refugees. Not like they ask where the meat comes from anyway. Heh heh. Then if that magister master of yours shows up. Well I would be sure to invite him over for dinner. He would probably make a lovely steak." Hawke laughed as his eye twitched when his body gave a jerk. He had caused Fenris to back up into the wall of the tavern. Hawke leaned closer into Fenris's face as he licked his own teeth. Fenris was pinned between this giant of a man and the stone wall. The larger man's hands braced on either side of him. Fenris felt his heart racing. His markings springing to life as adrenaline kicked in. He was more than prepared to fight back against his so called leader. Hawke laughed again in his face. "I can smell your blood pounding through you veins. Makes me wonder what it tastes like. Is it sweet? Is it sour? Or is it a mix between both along with the metal taste of lyrium? Heh ha ha." The dark man laughed as his tongue lolled out. Fenris tried to move away. If he wasn't scared of this man before. He sure was scared now. Hawke blocked Fenris's retreat. "H-Hawke." Fenris tried to speak up through his sudden newly acquired fear of the man. Hawke eyed the elf closer before leaning closer. "Do not fret. Fenris... The only reason I do not harm you... Is because you piqued my interests. No one has ever done that before... So You have nothing to fear of me yet until that interest has been sated. Let us both hope you continue to pique my interests. For your sake. If nothing else." He said lowly into the elf's ear as he pulled away with a twisted smile. He straightened up and turned to walk his way to the shared rat-hole called a house.

Fenris finally released the breath he was holding after Hawke called him by his actual name. His markings slowly died down as his heart raced so quickly he had gained a headache. His mind was swimming with questions. Was that man insane? Was he some sort of Sadist? Was that man some kind of cannibal? And what did Hawke mean when he said Fenris piqued his interests? What kind of interests were they? And How exactly will they be sated? Fenris ran his gauntleted hand up the side of his neck where the large man was previously breathing down. There was an ever present chill that continued to run down his spine after the disturbing things the larger man said. Fenris was unsure of whether or not he wanted to be that man's friend now. But the hostile and almost seductively dangerous tone the man spoke in where like that of deep dark dreams and fantasies. Thoughts that should never ever be brought to light. Ever since the first time Fenris met Jake Hawke. The way the man spoke had stirred something within Fenris's being. It terrified him and intrigued him to no end. The way the man strung words and obscenities together in the same breath. His deep disturbing voice cut through the air like a sword. Fenris wondered if any of the others felt the strange calling from the large man as well. Fenris shuddered as he realized the moon was high in the sky. The air was still cold and bitter. Fenris finally calmed himself down enough to actually make the walk back home. But he couldn't shake the feeling of fear that currently ran through him. He hurriedly walked his way back. He kept looking back behind himself into the ever present darkness of the night. Wo ndering if Hawke was following him. The man was disturbing and terrifying. It made Fenris's skin crawl. The things the man said were sickening. He walked past the chantry courtyard and up the stairs towards his mansion. He walked in and closed the door. He slowly leaned against it and breathed deeply trying to forget what had transpired earlier. He shuddered again as the chill ran down his spine for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He sure as hell wasn't coming back out of that mansion for the next few days. Mainly because Fear had a new name. And that name was Hawke


	3. Mama's Boy

In the light of the moon Hawke stood slumped against the Hightown wall in a dark corner as he watched Fenris retreat into his mansion. The elf had thrown many glances behind himself to see if he was being followed. The large man let out a sigh. What in void came over him earlier? First person he felt any sort of kinship to outside his family. And he ruins it with his exasperated vexing bouts of mindless dialogue. Reason he choose to stay quiet, least people find out what he truly was. It plagued him to no end. Knowing he could never be normal. He was nothing but a walking nightmare. Something that mothers tell their children to scare them. He even heard some people use his name for just that. Stories of how he eats naughty little children who don't listen to their parents. If only they knew that he wished he had their child like innocence. Hawke slowly got off the wall and made the walk back to Lowtown. He hurried out past the chantry courtyard. Not being able to stand the glittering statues nor even look upon them as he passed. His mother would be worried. His mother... Always caring and supportive. She always tried her best along with his father. To make him feel as normal as possible. No one could say he was never loved. He growled at the thought that some people called him an abomination. How his parents stood up for him. He wanted so badly to make them proud. To let them know that he appreciated everything they ever did for him. But it wasn't like he could just make people like him. He tried. He really did try. But it hurts him to try. He had tried so hard to make a name for himself that wasn't shrouded in contemptment and displeasure. Yet fate had a strange way of always making him the bad guy. He wasn't a hero. He would never amount to anything that did not involve the slaughtering of another being. His mind continued to wander back and forth through all his hidden emotions and thoughts. unorganized as they swarmed and flew about in his mind like a massive maelstrom of retorts and hateful comments. Those were just his thoughts. His emotions ran deep into his being as they flooded everything around him. So many emotions bottled up and held in. The weight of it all was crushing to the point that he could barely breathe. He was a wreck and nothing but shambles on the inside. A small frightened boy compared to the massive hardened killer that laid on the outside for all to see. That killer was known to everyone. No one ever saw the frightened boy, but his mother. He needed to stay strong though. He would not break down least it would kill him. Hawke looked up as he reached Lowtown. He let off a loud yawn that sounded like a mix between a grunt and a growl. He continued on his way through the closed Bazaare market. All the stalls were closed. He sighed as he walked on passing by the Hanged Man. He didn't pay it much mind as he continued to Gamlen's house.

Bethany was cleaning dishes from dinner earlier. Her brother didn't come in on time. It was around ten o' clock. Her uncle Gamlen went to bed already. Her and her mother insisted on waiting for Hawke. But he didn't show up. Bethany looked at her mother sitting by the fire. Bethany wondered what her mother was thinking. Leandra sat quietly as she gazed into the fire. Her baby boy didn't come in. She hoped that her son would not stay out much later. She worried about him. She prayed that nothing had happened to him. Though it was rare that anything or anyone would bother him. Yet there was always a chance that something did happen. Bethany walked up behind her. "It's alright mother. Brother should be here soon." She said softly to her mother. "I hope you're right Bethany." Leandra said in response. Just as she did the front door opened. Leandra stood as her son walked in. "There's my baby boy. I was worried that something might have happened to you. You never come in late like this." Leandra said walking up to her son. Hawke looked off to the side before looking down at his mother. "I was making sure one of my associates got home safely. I... am sorry for making you worry about me Mother. Bethany. You can head to bed now. I can sit up with mother if she can't sleep." He said lowly. Bethany nodded and head off after hugging Leandra good night. Leandra looked up to her son again. "It is good to know that you are taking care of your friends sweetie." She said with a smile as she hugged him. "I... Am not sure... I let myself snap again. I think I probably scared another potential friend off again. I told you. I can't make friends. Mother." He said hugging his mother back as he started to walk with her to the table. "Oh? Which one?" She asked him. He looked down at her. "One of the elves... You haven't met him. In fact he was wanting to meet you. Don't know why... Anyway... we had an argument and I pinned him against the wall. I left him alone after wards. I ended up following him to Hightown. Making sure he got there safely considering how bad I shook him up..." He finished with a sigh. His mother Leandra shook her head. "Was that the same elf Bethany said you offered that foul drink of yours to? What was his name, Fenris?" Leandra asked looking at her son. Hawke nodded slowly. "Well don't fret dear. I am sure he won't hold whatever it was you said to him against you." She said softly brushing her son's hair back. "I... would not be so sure... You know how I get Mother..." He said trailing off. Leandra lead her son to a chair and got him to sit down. "I know sweetie. It will be alright. Just try to stay positive." She said as she took off his eye patch. She slowly sat down.

Leandra held the twisted piece of metal in her hand. She looked at it for a while before she looked back to her son who went quiet. He must be thinking again. She sighed remembering when the headgear was made. Malcolm had got the smith to craft it for their son. Back then it was much bigger on him. It had covered half her son's face back then. But, back then it didn't have the blade like spikes on it. Leandra sighed again. After what happened to her son. He had been so quiet ever since. Leandra had tried to get him to be social again. Without success. The more she remembered the more it seemed easier raising the twins. Which then made her think of Carver once again. Both Carver and Jake seemed to act a like. They both wanted what was best for the family. Yet Jake always managed to outshine Carver at every chance. They were both warriors. She remembered how Carver used to look up to his big brother. Carver had said he wanted to be just like him. Wanting to be tough. Leandra didn't want Carver to be shut off from the world like his older brother. But then again. He never got to prove himself to be equal to his older brother. She smiled slightly as she remembered Carver trying to take on Jake in a fight. It was funny considering they were much younger. Jake was eighteen and carver was twelve. Jake didn't really hurt Carver but he had shoved him back and threatened to sit on him. Leandra laughed as the image of her eldest son sitting on Carver's foot. Leandra looked up at her last remaining son. He was looking at her closely.

"You have been very quiet Mother... For about an hour. You need to go to bed. Least you will be tired in the morning." He said eyeing his mother.

"I... was thinking. Wait. I was doing that for an hour? My. I didn't know. I am sorry sweetie. I did not mean to keep you up." Leandra said thumbing the headgear in her hand.

"I can imagine what you were thinking of. Me. When I was younger. Also probably of Carver as well." He said leaning onto the wooden table the creaked as he rested partially on it.

"Yes. You were so cute when you were younger. Same as Carver. The way you two always tried to show who was stronger. Despite the age difference. You two always got along. Makes me remember how much you tried to protect him and Bethany. I am sorry for jumping you so long ago. I know it wasn't your fault for Carver's death. You did your best to protect him. He just wanted to be like you." She said starting to tear up.

Hawke sighed heavily as he stood up and walked over to his mother. Gesturing with his hand, he got his mother to stand up. He hugged her close as he let off a sigh. He then walked with her to the shared bedroom where Bethany was sleeping. Leandra was lead to the bed before her son made it for her. "Here you go Mother. If you need anything. Just ask." Hawke said as Leandra handed the headgear back. "You really are a sweet boy. Maker knows I wish other people knew just how caring you really are." She said giving her son a final hug before turning to the bed. With that Hawke turned and left from the small room. He went to the room he slept in. It was just as small. It seemed even smaller due to how large he was. He sighed heavily as he looked around the room. When he first moved into the room it was a mess. It was originally used for a storage. Trash and clutter scattered about in the room in a messed up heap of garbage. Hawke sat down heavily onto the old worn out bed. It gave off a groan as Hawke rested his entire weight onto it. He set his eye patch like headgear onto the small table beside the bed. He then pulled off his gauntlets and the rest of his armor. Leaving him in only a dark pair of trousers. He rested back on the bed and laid down. He proceeded to stare at the ceiling. He sighed as he recalled the day's happenings. He remembered fairly little of it. He remembered how Isabela flirted with him and flaunted her chest about in front of him. She had left in a huff. Mainly due to him not responding to her advances. Though even if he was pouring his attention into the drink he was downing. That didn't mean he did not watch her. He could of very well took her up on the offer. But that would be too easy. He prefered a challenge from his desired conquest. One that would put up more of a fight in order to bed. Then again anyone to gain his attention in such endeavor was sure to flee considering how twisted he was. He had to admit though. His sense of flirting was disturbing to say the least. He then remember the almost civil conversation between him and the branded elf. The way he spoke to the elf should have tipped the man off on how he was. The elf sat there even after Hawke told him about his love of bloodshed. That elf wasn't hardly daunted. Hawke let off a small growl as he turned onto his side. He pushed his current thoughts of his so called companions aside as he focused on what to do about the Expedition to gain money for the family. He need to focus only on helping his little sister and mother. Nothing more and nothing less.

Hawke tried to sleep but it would not come to him. It was so close yet it eluded him at every chance he tried to grab it. He was worrying about his family. Worrying about the templars snatching his little sister away. Thinking about how his mother's reaction would be to Bethany being taken. Hawke tried hard just like father to make sure nothing ever happened to Bethany. Even more so after his father's death. He need to get enough coin together to protect his little sister. He needed to get back the estate for his mother. He just knew there was no chance of getting an audience with the viscount without status or a title. Even with his plan to get his grandparents' will back. He also worried about the Expedition. How he was going to get the money. Considering the fact that he had a group of random strangers helping him despite the fact that they knew little to nothing about him. Yet they were still willing to help. He began to wonder why they would help him. What was their purpose, their intent. He blatantly asked them what they intended to gain from helping them. They all said that they owed him. Owed him what exactly? All he did was do a job for coin and suddenly they were following him like a bunch of strays. Wonderful to say the least considering the fact they were like a group misfits and thus making Hawke the leader of the misfits. Not even two minutes of meeting each of them. They had started following him around like a pack of dogs. It had seemed to him like the Maker was testing him. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours he was finally able to go to sleep.

The next morning Leandra was making breakfast while Gamlen was out maker knows where. Bethany helped her mother with the cooking as they talked amongst themselves.

"So Bethany. How is it to have new friends?" Leandra asked.

"It is wonderful mother. They are all so very nice."

"Well that's great sweetie. I wish I could meet them."

"I know! I want you to meet them too. But I don't think brother is coping well with it though. He is so used to people being afraid of him." Bethany said lowly.

"I wish he would make friends. He shouldn't keep going through everything alone. Friends would be able to lessen the burden."

" I know mother. But you know how he is. I don't think he knows what to do with friends."

"I think so. He had told me what happened yesterday after you left to come home. He thinks he scared off someone because of his mental condition. He said something to the elf. He hasn't told me what though."

"They are good people, mother. I am sure they will forgive him over time."

"Either way I am going to make him say he is sorry. Now tell me which of these dishes should we use for breakfast?"

The two of them started to talk about the dishes as Hawke awoke from sleep. He let out a yawn as he arose from his bed. Having heard the women talking in the other room. He got out of the small bed and hissed as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He turned and growled lightly at the small rickety bed. If it left him waking up with cramps and pain. Then the beds in the other room are probably doing the same to his sister and his mother. He sighed heavily and took up the process of getting dress. He pulled on the large custom heavy armor. He laced up the front of the crude spiked shirt. The putting the sharpened shoulder guard on. He then picked up the gauntlets and arm guard putting them on before picking up his eye patch. Fitting it over the right side underneath his long unruly hair. He ran his gauntleted fingers through his hair making sure it was out of his armor. His hair was mess from tossing and turning the night before.

Back in the other room Leandra and Bethany had finished setting up breakfast. Gamlen was back and sitting at the table already eating away. Bethany and Leandra were also eating. Hawke finally came out his room to walk over to the table. He looked over the food. "Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" Leandra asked her son who groaned slightly before responding. "Not really Mother..." He responded as he sat down into the wooden chair. Before Leandra could ask why he didn't sleep well. The chair beneath him gave out with a loud crack as he broke under him. Hawke landed hard onto the floor as splinters and pieces of wood went everywhere. "Jake! Are you alright?" Leandra let out getting up. "Brother! Are you hurt?" Bethany chimed in. Gamlen laughed at him. "Your fat ass broke it!" he said during his fit of laughter. Hawke got up with a hiss as he stood. "It wasn't me. It was the piss poor excuse of a damn chair! Cheap piece of shit..." He growled as his uncle went quiet. Leandra was checking Hawke over to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Poor baby. Are you alright?" She asked. "I am fine Mother. Not the first time it happened." He said reassuring his mother and his sister. They nodded and sat back down. Hawke picked up the broken chair and set next to the fireplace before getting another chair to sit in. The four of them ate in silence before Leandra decide to speak up. "Jake, sweetie. I want you to make friends with those people, you are hanging out with. From what I hear they really want to be your friend." She started. Hawke rolled his eye. She simply continued. "I want you to go over to that elf's place and say you're sorry about last night." She finished. Hawke looked at his mother. "You... Want me to apologize? What the bloody hell for?" He asked looking at her."Please I insist that you go say you're sorry. Now go." She said firmly. Hawke sighed as he stood up. "Fine Mother. If it will please you. I will apologize to him." Hawke said evenly. His mother smiled and nodded. Hawke turned to Bethany. "I want you to stay here today sister. From what I heard there are templars out and about." Bethany nodded as Hawke finished talking before he nodded and took his leave from the house. "How are you even sure he does anything you say. He hardly listens to anyone from what I can tell." Gamlen said looking at his sister. Leandra looked at him. "He is a good boy deep down. He always listens to what I have to say. He won't lie to me. Whatever happened to him mentally all those years ago. Made it to where he never lies to me, nor his father when he was alive." She said as she started to clean up the dishes from breakfast along with Bethany. "He always does his best. He tries  so very hard for this family. Though sometimes I wonder how he got the way he is now. Was it because of what happened to him?" Leandra said softly to her brother. "He acts more like a damn wild animal most of the time. He also doesn't seem to care for anyone but himself." Gamlen complained. "Like yourself uncle? Well like attracts like I guess." Bethany snapped back at her uncle. "Well I... At least I don't hate everyone I meet." He tried to defend himself. "He doesn't mean to be that way Gamlen. Even after all we taught him. He just never saw the better side of things. Everytime we try to show him something good. Something bad always happens to change his mind on it. I wish there was something I could do so my baby boy could just be happy. Even for a moment." Leandra frowned as she stopped cleaning the dishes and sighed heavily. "I think what finally got to brother was father's death. He always looked up to father. Though I never saw brother cry..." Bethany said walking to stand beside her mother.

Hawke looked down to the ground trying to avoid being blinded by the sun's harsh light. Taking a moment for his sight to adjust. He sighed as he began to make his way through Lowtown. As he walked into the Lowtown Bazaare he pulled out a hidden bottle of dark liquid. He smiled slightly as he took drink of it. Shuddering from the foul taste. Pausing his step to enjoy the sensation. Due to him drinking such dangerous mixture made him partially immune to being poisoned. He took a deep breath and closed the bottle before continuing on through the market. He didn't bother bringing his axe with him considering it was daylight. He mostly intimidated potential assailants away. Many of the people in the market avoided him as he went through. He didn't pay them much mind as he continued up to Hightown. Taking a sip of his drink every few steps at a time. He continued his way through the Market area before turning to see the grand stairway to the Keep. He looked away from the gleaming statues and retreated into the shadows thrown from an overlooking balcony. The golden statues shined brightly in the morning sunlight. Hawke shook his head and continued his way to the Chantry courtyard. Again blinded by the statues of the Chantry. He didn't have much farther to go. His mother wanted him to apologize. Then he was going to apologize. Though he assumed that the elf wasn't going to easily accept it. He really didn't care if the elf did or not. He was only doing it to please his mother. He looked at the door to the decrepit mansion. Now all he had to do was knock


	4. Bit of Concern

Fenris awoke with a start as he heard a pounding on the front door to the mansion. His markings flaring from being startled. It took him a moment to realize that if it were a slaver or a thief. They would not be knocking. Now the only people he knew who would be knocking. Would be the group of random people he had known for five weeks now. His markings died down as he got up. He was tired mainly due to the lack of sleep caused by Hawke's erratic behavior the previous night. What was said to him last night stayed with him and disturbed him to no end. He shuddered as a chill ran down his spine whilst he got out of bed. Opting to sleep in his armor, just in case something was to happen. His sword within reach should a break in occur. He turned facing the door of his room as he heard the knocking again. It was loud and deafening as it reverberated throughout the mansion. Fenris picked up his great sword as a precaution as he walked into the foyer to the front door. The knocking stopped as he reached it. Fenris shook his head as he reached for the handle and opened the door. "Finally. You answer elf." a deep voice greeted. Fenris looked up before quickly backing away from the door. His markings pulsing to life slightly as he looked bewildered at his guest. Hawke walked in after him ducking down to get through the door, before leaning against the frame. "What do you want?" Fenris asked trying to mask his growing fear. He proceeded backed up further from Hawke. His skin crawling as he looked at the larger man. "Mother... Insisted I come and apologize to you." Hawke snorted as he took another drink from the unmarked bottle he was carrying. "So. With all due respects. I formally apologize for my bizarre and outright demented rant I gave last night. Like I really care..." He finished as he downed more of the foul drink. Hawke closed his eye as his body reacted to the drink nearly making him wretch. "You should care! Do you have any idea how what you say affects those around you?" Fenris growled as he took another step back. Hawke trained his eye on the smaller man. Something dark and akin to amusement flicked in the torrent sea know as his eye. Fenris shivered, not entirely sure if it was the fear or something else. The elf pushed the strange sensation aside. "Well? Do you even care?" He said motioning his hand towards Hawke. It seemed Hawke wasn't even phased by the elf's words or tone. Fenris grew irritated by each passing second. Hawke seemed to shrug as if he really was truly indifferent by how others think of him. Fenris's markings died down as he looked at the large man. "You really don't care do you?" Hawke made a queer noise in the back of his throat before answering. "Not really. I don't give two shits about whether or not someone likes me. I rather be hated than anything else." Fenris was taken aback by Hawke's words. Almost confused by how sincere he sounded. Hawke continued. "It is just easier to be hated." Fenris looked down before looking back up letting off a sigh. "... Apology accepted... I suppose... Umm.." He trailed off as Hawke began cough. "I... think I'm... going to lay down in a ditch somewhere." Hawke said as he stood up from the wall quickly doubling over in a fit of coughs. He soon coughed up a red liquid. Fenris slightly panicked as he reached a hand towards Hawke but pulled back as he watched the man take a breath. "Hawke..." Fenris looked closer at the large man as he continued. "Are you alright?" He asked. The larger man laughed as he stood up straight.

"Blood?! Ha! Well that's new!" Hawke laughed.

"Are... Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Fenris asked in shock as he looked at the blood.

"Ugh... Just a little at a time... It helps with the pain." Hawke said taking a deep breath as he let it out slowly.

Fenris shook his head dumbfounded. "Why are you doing that to yourself? What about your family?" He asked.

"I enjoy the feeling of death. I ain't going to commit suicide yet. Not while I still have to care for my mother and sister."

"How are you going to care for them in your condition. Surely you worry them while doing this..."

Hawke growled as he looked at Fenris. "I care for them just fine, Elf. How about you stay out of my business."

"..." Fenris looked at the ground before looking back up at Hawke who turned from him.

"Why am I wasting time here..." Hawke wondered aloud as he turned and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him. Fenris stood quietly as he looked down at the blood that Hawke coughed up. The man seemed to have moments where he can be talked to. Fenris shuddered as he stared into the dark puddle upon the floor. It was darker than normal blood. He felt nauseous as he became aware of the metallic smell of rust. He wondered just how someone could knock back something so foul and revolting. He started to worry slightly about Hawke. But he wasn't the man's friend and it wasn't his place to say anything. Yet he couldn't help but worry. Fenris opened the door to see where Hawke went but the man was gone. Probably off to get more money for the Expedition. Or to go lay in a ditch somewhere... Fenris was unsure about what had just transpired between him and Hawke. He felt like he should go talk to Hawke's family. Fenris walked out of the mansion and closed the door behind him before he walked away from the mansion. He assumed Hawke took the route to Darktown by the Chantry. He sighed as he continued his walk through Hightown trying to avoid the nobles. Having the feeling of being watched constantly. He tried shaking off the feeling of dread that filled him when Hawke was around. He ended up going to the Keep. People didn't even pay him any mind as they walked to avoid getting close to him. Fenris had the need to speak with Aveline. With any luck, she would calm some of his fears.

Aveline was sitting in the barracks bored out of her mind as she fiddled with her headband. "Aveline." Aveline sat up as she turned to the owner of the voice. "Hey Fenris. I didn't think I would see you here today." Fenris looked around a moment before he sat down beside her. Aveline looked him over. "You seem shaken. What happened?" She asked looking at the elf. Fenris sighed with a shrug. "Hawke, apologized to me a few minutes ago at my place." He said looking at her. Aveline looked at him her eyes widening slightly.

"Really? Hawke never apologizes."

"Said his mother insisted."

"What was the apology for anyway? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Other than the usual demented and disturbing rant. That unnerved me to no end. Nothing." He said with sarcasm.

"Just try to ignore what he says. Fenris. That is pretty much what I do on a daily basis."

"Question, if I may?"

"Shoot."

"Are you worried about Hawke's behavior?"

"Yes. I do all the time. He is a my friend. After how we met, and how we got here." Aveline looked down as she crossed her arms.

"I hardly heard anything on how you and Hawke's family came here. Only thing I ever heard was that Hawke had a brother."

"Carver. Didn't know him that long. Ogre killed him... Hawke doesn't believe in having empty talk."

"Hm. Do you think Hawke's family worry for him?"

"Every single waking hour. Leandra is afraid that Hawke will kill himself. So far he hasn't yet."

"Have you tried stopping his... Habit?"

Aveline looked at him then. "Yes. I even threatened him but he just shrugs it off. He won't listen to anyone. Though I figured out he doesn't drink around his mother."

"Have you ever dank any of it? Also have you seen him ever coughed up blood before?"

"No... And never. Why?"

"He coughed some up earlier at the mansion. When he stood off the door frame he doubled over coughing. Blood came out."

"That. Is not a good sign... I say an intervention is in order. But... He won't listen."

"Will he listen to anyone?"

"I guess he would eventually. But he seems so closed off."

The two soon sat in silence as guards walk back and forth in the barracks on their own business. The ginger haired guard sat quietly beside the branded elf. Both of their minds focused on their troubled leader. Even though the ginger had known Hawke for more than a year now. She just could never get close enough to Hawke. Yet she saw how Fenris had connected with Hawke almost instantly. They seemed to have the same mind set. She looked over to the elven warrior beside her. She had saw how Hawke reacted to the elf on a mission. Fenris managed to get Hawke to talk when others couldn't. She then turned fully to him. "You should try to help him Fenris." She said as he looked back with slight confusion. "What?" He asked.

Aveline spoke again. "Look. When Hawke first met you. He seemed less um - Aggressive?- when you talk to him."

"That doesn't necessarily means he likes me. He threatened to eat me yesterday!" Fenris said standing up from the bench.

"Well he seems to talk to you more, is what I am saying Fenris. I mean seriously. In the year I known him. All he ever says was 'Aveline.', 'What is it now?', and most of the time he says 'I Don't fucking care'. And that is the times it is his free time! You actually manage to get him to talk. Shit all anyone else ever gets is growls and grunts from him." She said throwing her hands up in a bit of a fit.

Fenris looked at the guardswoman. "Ugh. Fine. I will try to talk to him about it. But that might take me a while..."

"How ever long it takes."

"If HE will even listen that is. Besides. The man doesn't even call me by my name."

"He doesn't call anyone in the group by their names except for me. Though he started to call me by my name after four months. At one point I could of swore he was hitting on me. The way he talks is confusing at times."

"What do you mean?"

"One time doing a mercenary job with Meeran he had stared at me before saying, 'You have the perfect hips for birthing.' "

"Really he said that?"

"I asked him what he was getting at and he just repeated himself. He didn't even care that it sounded strange."

"He does say strange things..."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about Fenris?"

Fenris looked at the guardswoman and shook his head. "No. Thank you for talking to me Aveline." Aveline stood up and nodded to him. "No problem." She turned to walk over to the roster to check on her route. Fenris turned to walk out of the barracks til Aveline called out to him. "Stay safe Fenris." Fenris nodded as said he will before walking out into the main foyer of the Keep. Nobles crawling everywhere. It was a surprise they weren't hanging from the railings either. Fenris didn't like being around so many nobles. Their judging and sneering faces as if they were the most important person in Thedas. Fenris frowned as one noble demanded to see the viscount and to get the something or other. Fenris hurried his way out of the Keep. He let out a sigh of relief as he walked into the shade casted by the large building. He rather be out of sight than stand directly in the way. He leaned against the cool stone wall far away from the entrance of the keep. He then noticed a familiar figure. It was easy to spot him in a crowd. He towered over them almost like a god of chaos and discord. Nobles gave him a wide berth just like the people in Lowtown. He could see behind Hawke that the man brought his sister. She was looking at an estate right in the Keep courtyard. Hawke seemed indifferent as always. Without knowing why Fenris pressed himself further into the shadows. He observed the large man look at the extravagant mansion. Shrugging as if he didn't care. Bethany had turned to look up at her brother. She looked so small and almost fragile compared to her hulking brother. Her face frowning slightly as the giant took a drink from yet another unmarked bottle. She looked so sadden by what her brother was doing. Fenris felt sorry for her. Even if he would not admit it to a mage. Bethany's face showed a smile soon after as she turned to look at the mansion again. Fenris took note of Hawke standing up straighter making him taller if possible. The man appeared to be sniffing the air before snapping his head quickly to the ground. Fenris assumed he must of sneezed. Mainly due to some nobles glancing at him in an almost panic. The large man then tilted his head towards the Keep. His thick somber ebony hair blocking out the entire right side of his face. As he turned slightly the twisted metal claws of his eyepatch glinted in the afternoon light like copper fire. Fenris felt a strange and almost choking feeling that Hawke was looking at him. But How could that be. He was at least a good forty feet from the man. He let out a slow breath trying to relax. Reassuring himself that there was no way the man could possibly be looking at him exactly. Til he froze. Seeing Hawke turn more til the elf locked eyes with the man's one. Fenris gasped, his eyes widening as Hawke mouthed 'Elf'. How in Thedas could that man even know he was there. Fenris never said a word yet Hawke eyed him from across the courtyard. Waving Bethany off from leaving the area. Bethany curious as to what her brother was looking at. She looked in the direction of her brother but shook her head. Apparently she did not see Fenris. Fenris stayed where he was as Hawke made his way to the grand staircase towards him. The man acted as if he was going to the keep but turned suddenly as if just noticing Fenris. "Elf." The man's eye focused on the lyrium markings at the elf's neck at first before looking Fenris in the eyes. "Fenris? What are you doing here? Did you get bored at the mansion?" Bethany asked sweetly. A deep contrast compared with her hostile brother. "I went to talk to Aveline for a while." He said honestly without a second thought. Bethany smiled at him bringing her hands closed in front of her. "You should come with us. Brother said something about trying to clear the slavers out our ancestral home." She said as she turned to look at her brother. "Yes. It would be most...Entertaining. Bethany. Go to the Keep and get Aveline." He said as he kept his gaze entirely on the lyrium bound elf in front of him. "Alright brother. Watch me?" She asked looking at him. He gave her a curt nod. She then went to the keep while her brother watched.

Fenris looked up at the man as his dark blue eye focused once again on him. He shuddered under the intense gaze. Hawke chuckled darkly for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Cowering like a rat are we?"

"I was not cowering. I came from talking to Aveline. I then decided to relax in the shade."

"Right, Elf." Hawke looked at him closer not believing the last sentence.

"Fine I hate the way the nobles look at me alright!" Fenris growled.

"Still fun to watch them panic."

"...How... Did you know I was here?" Fenris slowly asked.

"The wind carried your scent is why. sandalwood."

"Wait. You could smell me?"

"Well I damn sure couldn't see you."

"How is that even possible?"

"Near sighted. Means I can't see that far ahead of me. Also no real right eye. Technically I am legally blind."

"So you focus on things with the other senses?"

"Maybe."

"How is that a maybe?"

"..." Hawke didn't respond.

Fenris soon realized that Hawke's eye seemed glazed over with something. He couldn't exactly figure out what though. He was about to say something when Hawke snapped his eye closed and let out a pained growl as he grabbed his head. It lasted only a moment. And just like that. Hawke was cold and distant once again as his eye opened. He looked at Fenris and almost snarled. "What is it, Elf?" He hissed venomously. Fenris took a step back before answering. "Nothing..." Hawke grunted as he turned his head to the Keep's doors and as if on cue Bethany and Aveline walked out the door. Fenris continued to look at Hawke. The way the shadow's played on his features. Fenris couldn't help but feel like Hawke looked old. The large man seemed much older than his actual age. The elf wondered if it was stress, worry, or the grotesque drink the man kept swilling. Whatever the reason. It was evident that Hawke was suffering from it and did not care for the effects of his choice of lifestyle. Fenris shook his head slowly. Hawke turned away from the elf fully bring his attention to his sister. "Aveline's free for the rest of the day!" The mage girl said happily. "I only had to walk Hightown market tomorrow night is all." Aveline seemed to continue the mage's sentence. Hawke's response was a slight growling "Whatever." Before he turned and began walking off. "We can Hang out tonight, Hawke." Aveline said trying to make the man talk more. "Uh-hu..." Was all the man said. "Wonderful another night of spending time with you in total silence. At least we can get rid of night time gangs." She said. Hawke chuckled as the conversation started to interest him. "Yes... Bleeding idiots dry is so much fun. Haha." He trailed off laughing slightly to himself. Aveline shrugged with a frown before shaking her head. She looked over to Fenris and gestured at Hawke. Clearly saying 'See what I deal with?' in silence. Fenris nodded in understanding.

The day continued on in what seemed like silence. The two companions followed Hawke and his sister getting things done. From bringing random objects to people. The people themselves seem to cower away from Hawke til they see the item that makes them going into a slight frenzy of 'Thank you.' and 'Don't wave that around!' Their fear of the man going away as soon as it showed. Hawke always ending the conversation quickly with "Keep track of you garbage." He was quiet rude through out the deliveries. But He gathered coin along the way. The people not caring how he reacted considering they got back something they seemed to value more than their own lives. The foursome continued this until Hawke brought them to Darktown upon Bethany's request. In that time Bethany lead the way while Her brother followed like a demonic shadow. Mirroring every step the girl took to reach the cellar of the old Amell estate. "Here it is! Come on let's go Mother's will!" The girl said in excitement. Hawke rolled his eye as his younger sister's antics. Before answering with a low gruff response. "Not like people will mourn a slaver..." Fenris and Aveline seemed to approve on that statement. Bethany used the key on the door and tried to open it. The door was stuck from years of neglect and disuse. "Well It worked but it won't open..." Bethany said sadly. Hawke pulled his sister from the door. Picking up his foot from the ground and slamming it into the door with such force. It cracked loudly as it flew open nearly ripping off its rusted hinges. Dust fell from the top of the door frame as Hawke stood even once more. Bethany covered her mouth as the stale dust filled air came out from the disturbance. "Or I could of done that in the first fucking place." Hawke said gruffly as he walked into the door ducking his head as he entered. Bethany fanned the dust that still clung to the air as she walked in behind him. Aveline looked at Fenris and mimicked Hawke's kick from earlier. Making the elf laugh slightly before the both of them followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't notice. This is like a retelling of the game. Just with extreme hostile responses from an insane Hawke.


	5. It's Called Respect

Among all things considering that happened. Today was the worst ever since fleeing to Kirkwall, Fenris thought. Sore, tired, and bloodied from battling a mature dragon in the wretched Bone Pit. The piles upon piles of bones and rotten flesh mixed with the sulfuric smell of fire didn't bode well to making it any better. Having been on the receiving end of a strong clawed backhand across the face. Thus causing him to be partially impaled in the side from behind on a jagged rock. Drawing enough blood to make his mind spin and his back ache with the dull throbbing pain of the wound. As well as his markings adding insult to injury letting him know he was hurt. Which was wonderful to say the least because he already knew he was in pain! He let out a heavy pained sigh as he looked at the dead dragon as a bruise started to form on his face. Her eyes glazed over with death evident as her severed neck bled out all the life left inside. Hawke was collecting the blood of the large beast into a jar before sealing it off. He seemed different in that moment. His constant foreboding frown gave way to a sick twisted smirk as he stood over the dragon. He had forced his hand into the dragon's mouth nearly choking it before bringing the large axe up and through her neck. When he killed her. Hawke seemed to shudder as if in delight at the act. Similar to every time he kills a thug, slaver, and other creatures. Anders was sitting back as well tending to Varric's wounds. The dwarf fared no better than him. Having been smacked in the back of the head by the beast's powerful tail. Leaving a long red angry mark on the dwarf's neck accompanied by cuts and scrapes currently in the process of being healed. Anders had went up to Fenris first due to him having the worst of injuries. Fenris had refused the mage and his filthy magic as he said. Hawke was just as wounded. He was also bleeding profusely from the head where the dragon managed to claw him. At least... That's what they thought, anyway. His long hair singed but still there even after being blasted in the face with a fire ball. After Anders finished with healing Varric he went over to Hawke and made the move to heal him. Hawke suddenly whirled at him grabbing the mage by his pauldrons and growled. "Don't fucking touch me, mage. I don't need your magic..." Hawke said rather dangerously before throwing Anders onto his ass. Anders shook visibly out of fear before crawling away from the man. Fenris was confused for a moment. Hawke had always allowed Bethany to heal to him. So why not the abomination? But as he pondered, he gasped slightly as the cut upon Hawke's head slowly closed on its own as he drank from the usual unmarked bottle. Did him mix a potion within it along with poison? Fenris then felt a tiny burst of magic beside him. He turned to see Anders healing a wound he previously didn't have on his hand. Probably from landing on the ground roughly. Fenris wasn't sure why but he suddenly asked, "You alright Anders?" Anders jerked slightly before looking at Fenris. Clearly surprised to hear the elf call him by his name. "Y-yeah. I guess. Are you?" The mage responded back. Fenris shook his head no as another shot of pain went throughout his body. Anders looked at him more before digging into his pack and took out a potion. Handing it to the elf. Fenris looked at it. "If you don't want magical healing, then at least take this." Anders insisted gently. Fenris looked Anders in the eyes for a brief moment before answering. "I suppose some healing would be welcome." He said warily. Anders nodded and scooted closer to him. His hands lighting up with healing magic. Fenris could feel the magic surge through him. He didn't like it, but it was better than having to go the rest of the day with a sharp pain in his side and bleeding to death. Fenris let out a sigh as he opened his eyes now that the pain eased away. "There. The wound is gone but you might still feel a little bit of pain." The blonde mage said slowly. Fenris gave a nod as both he and Anders stood up.

Both of them looked to see where Hawke went as Varric walked up to them. "Just so you know Hawke left already... We should probably get going."

Anders seemed concerned as he spoke next. "Why would he walk off without us?"

Varric in turn shrugged with a frown for a moment before smiling once again. "Maybe he is clearing the way back? You know. In case we missed something?" He said in question form. Not entirely sure of it himself.

Fenris remained silent. Weeks had passed since the last time he had actually spoken and had a civil conversation with Hawke. If the elf recalled it was in front of the Keep. Hawke had closed himself off once again just when everyone was getting to know him. It was like a switch being triggered. Hawke hasn't spoken a word to anyone else in the group. Sure he talked to everyone but after an undetermined amount of time Hawke would grow tired of talking to that individual person. Fenris brought himself out of the memory to rub his sore arm and stand straight as he and the other two men walked back into the dank cavern.

Hawke wandered further ahead in the cavern. He seemed to enjoy the smell of the burning fire mixed with the ungodly stench of decay rising up from charred flesh and bone. He bent down picking up the skull of a once living worker of the mine. He looked closely at it. The long amber hair soaked in blood and bits of skin. The over all texture quite slick like slime. He chuckled at the thought of wanting to see the skin and tissue of this person just melting off in chunks. He marveled at how the maggots already infested the severed skull. Feeling the heat come off them busily feasting away at the rotten flesh. He gently set it back down as to allow the foul parasites to continue gorging themselves. He judged that by the rate of decomposition it has been four days since most of the miners died. He laughed imagining their screams of terror and cries of hysteria. Most of these souls probably died believing the Maker deemed them all to the Void. Hawke's laugh died down as he heard people walking from the direction he previously left. The dwarf, elf, and mage must of finally collected themselves enough to move their asses. The smell of their blood had made him giddy. He had to leave them least he would of turned on them. Would of been so much more easier if they were disposable. But sadly to Hawke's disliking they were - ugh - valuable. To say the least. The dwarf knew what was going on in Kirkwall. Not to mention he was part of the Expedition Hawke wanted in on. The damned mage was an annoyance. Yet he had his uses as well. Where else could you find another mage so willing to heal people without asking for money? Rather pathetic charitable person Hawke had to say. But Hawke had a good deal going with the blasted freak. Then came the branded elf. What a mighty high priced warrior that was. Limitless power backed up with lyrium etched into his tan skin. The bastard elf was hard to knock down in a fight. Such a fine specimen to say the least. That fisting ability excited Hawke to no end. Hawke couldn't kill the elf though. After all the damned elf owned him. And Hawke never let a person in debt to him go without paying up.

That elf had fucking slavers after his damn ass. Nearly fifty in that first night of meeting him. Hawke had a system for every target gotten rid of is dependant on what race they were. Dwarves were priced at three sovereigns a head. Elves four, humans five, and qunari eight a piece. And if there was a mage in the targeted group that was an extra six sovereigns. If it was nobles the prices double. He had let that skittish fuck Anso know this system and rule. Which apparently was then told to Fenris. Reason why he said he didn't have the coin to pay. Which was apparent considering he was an escaped slave. Hawke had made it know that he doesn't do charity. He had to make a living some how. And that fucking elf owed him more than two hundred sovereigns for that first night. And what was Hawke payed? Five fucking sovereigns. Five! Which pissed the ever living fuck out of him. As Hawke would say himself. The man just oh so loved to F-word to bits. But that was beside the point. That elf owed him big. Reason why Hawke was so damn interested in the elf. That branded bastard was going to pay him in some way or form. If not money then it best be another way. A more interesting way popped itself into Hawke's twisted little mind. The elf wasn't too small for him. Hawke wasn't sure if it was the lust clouding his mind from being covered in blood or whether or not that elf could possibly take him. Pr esumably somewhere down the line in time, of course. The simple thought made him laugh. Causing the others pause and look at him, as they arrived to him. Hawke simply looked the three over before stopping on Fenris. The large man flashed such a wicked smile. Fenris froze as if he had some knowledge of what the man was thinking. The elf slowly crept backwards behind the mage. Who in this instance. Avoided eye contact with the large disturbing man. Anders himself inched behind Varric. Varric looked off into no general direction as he cleaned Bianca of blood. None of the three really wished to make eye contact in that moment in time.

Hawke let out a growl at the display before moving to walk through the rest of the cavern. The three other men let out held breaths. They looked among each other and silently followed behind their so called leader. None of them knew how to react when Hawke smiled that way. It just creeped everyone out. The silence that followed during the walk to the cavern exit was frightful. They knew that whatever they say Hawke would hear. The man was incapable of hiding from. The dank cave seemed to make Varric choke in the silence. Mainly due to the intense smell. The dwarf huffed into a rag as he covered his mouth. The walk seemed impossibly too slow for his likings. So in an attempt to get out of the mine quicker he hurried up beside the largest of them all. Hawke's strides were long and quickly moved him through the mine. Varric struggled to keep up with him. The other two had a bit of a struggle as well but not as bad as Varric. The trek through the cavern seemed to take more time now that there was no dragons infesting the mine.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally walked out of the dark cavernous mine and into the receding daylight. The sun slowly drifting its way past the horizon. Painting the sky in a reddish glow that seemed almost apocalyptic akin to how it looked back in Fereldan. It caused Hawke to slow down to a halt near an old mine cart. He gazed at the the sky before noticing the sun hide behind a few clouds. Making the vibrant red color more obvious. His eye widen as a sudden memory blasted into his head. The screams of the people at Ostagar. His brother yelling after being downed from a hurlock. The bright red pyre shooting into the sky from the tower. The people around him dieing as the flanking charge never showed. His brother being nearly crushed. Hawke cringed visibly in front of the others. Getting lost in the recesses of his own mind. Reliving the Battle of Ostagar and several other instances.

The other three men were unsure what to do. Glancing at one another til Varric was the first to make a move towards Hawke. "Hey Hawke. Uhh. Are you alright?" Varric asked with caution. Hawke slowly turned around and leaned forward. Leveling his face with Varric's. Hawke didn't seem right somehow. The dwarf felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Before he could react Hawke grabbed him by the coat and picked him completely off the ground. Anders and Fenris panicked. Anders pulled his staff out and readied himself. Though truly he did not wish to hurt Hawke. Fenris's markings lit up out of instinct. Varric waved both Anders and Fenris off. Varric slowly tried to get through to Hawke. Bethany had warned him that Hawke has a tendency to lose himself. "H-hawke... Calm down..." Varric reasoned. Hawke let off a low growl before Varric broke a small vial under his nose. Hawke jerked his head back from the smell closing his eye shut before coughing. Raising a hand to his head. He groaned as he slowly opened his eye. He looked at Varric trying to hold himself up. Varric waved hello to the giant man. "Glad you woke up finally out of that.. Uh whatever that was." Hawke scoffed as the smell of what was in that vial lingered in his nose. He lowered Varric just enough to not hurt him when he dropped the dwarf. Varric landed soundly on his feet and straightened his coat while Hawke shook his head. Varric glanced up to see two dumbfounded men looking at him in confusion. "I talked to his mother the other day. She gave these vials. Says they'll snap Mister Killer Psycho out of his mental crazy whatever she said he had." Varric said gesturing to his head. Hawke groaned as he leaned against a rock. Anders walked slowly over Hawke. "You alright Hawke?" He asked keeping a short distance away from the man. "Fuck off mage..." He growled. Anders backed up with an okay. Hawke stood up and swayed slightly before bringing a bottle to his lips. Taking a long swig of the vile drink. He let out a shuddering breath as he walked off. "Move ya'lls ass." He growled. "Yeah. Might as well before night falls. Or we can set up camp here?" Varric asked walking towards the other two with Fenris. Hawke made a disapproving noise. "Of course you can... I sure ain't going to stop you." Hawke with a hint of an irritated sigh. "Well. We should set up our tents then." Varric said sitting down on a small rock. The other two men also sat down.

Hawke growled again but loud enough for the others to hear. "Just so you know. I  **will**  leave ya'll behind come nightfall. Cause I have shit to do other than have a damn camp out in the middle of fucking nowhere!" He nearly yelled. He turned from them and started walking off. Fenris stood up and called after him. "Surely that fight with the dragon tired you out as well?" "Not even a little..." Hawke responded. Fenris growled this time and walked after him. His fear of the man slowly going away since a few weeks ago. He wanted that man's respect and he was going to get it anyway he could. Even if the two of them were not friends. Anders and Varric looked the other way. They didn't want to piss off Hawke.

Fenris walked briskly to caught up with him. Hawke gave a sideways glance at the elf. "Elf..." Fenris took a breath. "Hawke..." The larger man didn't slow his gait. "You shouldn't run yourself down, Hawke. You need to rest for the night. I don't think you slept at all for the last three days..." Fenris spoke with concern in his voice. Hawke was silent for a moment before responding. "Didn't know you fucking cared so much! What are you my Mother?" He said with a touch of sarcasm. Fenris sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Does it matter? You should worry about your health and those damn drinks you keep swilling aren't helping either!"

Hawke stopped to looked at him. "Can't possibly know why you're so worried."

Fenris groaned as he stopped beside the large man. "I am not the only one worried about your health! Everyone is worried! The least you could do is sleep at least for a damn sodding hour!" Fenris ranted at the larger man.

"Don't care." The larger man countered.

Fenris nearly raged as he continued to rant. "You should care! Your sister and your mother are probably worried enough about you already. How do you think I feel or the rest of the group feels?!"

Hawke rolled his eye before he took a bottle from his pack and slammed it into Fenris's chest making him cough as the wind left his lungs. Just to shut the elf up. The elf's marking flared from the staggering blow from the larger man. "Ugh!" Fenris gasped as he tried to inhale after the shock wore off. He was clutching a bottle that Hawke always drinks from. Hawke turned to him and leaned towards him. "I might decide to take a break. IF. You can drink that and survive it." Hawke said with a dark grin. Fenris's eyes widened as he stared at the bottle. "But if you feel like a coward. Then you can easily hand it back to me." Hawke said with a sick purr. Fenris growled. He wasn't going to be called a coward! It outraged him. "Fine! I'll drink it." The elf hissed at the larger man. Who let out a deep chuckle. Fenris looked down at the bottle and pulled the cork out. He frowned slightly as he brought the bottle up to his mouth. Hawke eyed him with a twisted smile. Fenris took a deep breath and nearly regretted his hasty action. Fenris felt his heart race as he knew that there was poison mixed into the foul brew. "Well, Elf?" Hawke questioned. "I'm doing it!" The smaller man snapped back, bringing his attention back to the bottle. Fenris brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip. He sputtered from the sudden taste resembling bile as he grabbed his throat feeling the drink burn his mouth with a sour acidic liquid fire. He coughed from the minuscule drops of the concoction. "Not a sip elf. Drink it!" Hawke barked. That small sip alone was choking him. Without thinking clearly he brought the bottle back to his mouth and took a bigger amount of the drink. He swallowed the liquid down painfully. His body reacting to the ingestion of the wretched drink into his stomach. His mind spun as his head pounded harshly. He nearly dropped the bottle, Hawke grabbing it, as he fell to his knees. Holding both his throat and his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. His body hurt horribly as the drink ran rampant throughout his being. Hawke dropped down to sit by the elf and merely watched with a sick twisted grin as he laughed. Fenris closed his eyes shut as he took deep breaths. He felt like was going to perish. Until a strange fluttering sensation starting in his chest as it clawed its way throughout the rest of his body. His mind slowly cleared as he collapsed onto the ground on his side. Smell, sight, and sound seem to highten as he sat up slowly. He had such a rush that made him giddy. Despite the new grip on reality, Fenris's chest hurt like he received a sword through his lungs.

Fenris slowly looked at Hawke. The larger man laughed and seemed to look at the lanky elf with a new feel of respect. "Didn't think you would actually live through that. I would of told the others you died from being bitten by a poisonous snake back in the cavern." Hawke said almost lightly. Fenris gasped slightly as he finally got his breathing under control. "I have to hand it to you Fenris. You've impressed me. Like I said earlier. I will rest up this night." Hawke stood up and walked back the way he came from. He stopped and talked over his shoulder back at the elf. "You earned my respect Elf." he said and walked off. Leaving Fenris by himself. Fenris slowly made the move to stand. Using the rocks to help with his movements. The elf looked up at the sky for a few moments trying to regain control over his body. Still suffering from the effects of the drink. One thing Fenris could now say was he had the man's respect. Didn't know it was at such a dangerous cost. Fenris felt a bit proud of himself for such an accomplishment. Though Fenris vowed never ever drink from Hawke's bottle ever again. EVER. He would rather jump off a cliff than take another swig of that vile liquor. Fenris felt like he was capable enough to make the walk back to the others. So he stood off the rocks and slowly but surely made his way back to the others


	6. Flirting with Death

What a wonderful way to start the day! Just what Hawke wanted! The morning spent listening to a tiny elf go on and on with mindless babble spewing from her itty bity mouth! Hawke grew more and more pissed as each minute passed. He don't remember asking the elven mage to bore him with something she saw in the alienage. Yet the girl kept running her mouth! Hawke himself tried oh so very hard not to slap the shit out of the young mage. He sat in tortured silence trying to be nice but it just wasn't working for him. The others in the group were playing a round of Diamond Back whilst Merrill talked Hawke's ear off. Hawke growled lowly trying to warn the small girl to shut up. Be friends with them Mother said. You'll like them Mother said. You would be much more happy Mother said. So far Hawke would only be happy by ripping that elf girl's tongue out in the next instance if she didn't shut up! An agonizing three weeks has passed since Mother convinced him to spend time with those people. He didn't like it. Not one bit. So far everyone seems to mind his temper. Only one that seems oblivious was the dalish mage. Hawke turned towards her. Oh how he wanted to stop her yammering. He shuddered slightly with the need to reach out and break her dainty little neck. Though the others would mostly disapprove... Most of them... Instead Hawke spun quickly and clamped his large hand over the small girl's mouth. Everyone nearly jumped out of their seat and stared at Hawke. Merrill slightly panicked. Feeling the cold chill of the large man's clawed gauntlet pressed against her mouth. He leaned forward. "Shut... The fuck... up..." Hawke breathed slowly with unevenness. "Can you even manage that, girl?" He continued. Merrill nodded as Hawke slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Varric spoke up boldly, "You know we were listening to her..." Hawke growled as he looked at the dwarf. "I can barely stand being around you people. What makes you think I want listen to you talk?" He growled leaning over the table. Merrill scooted away from him closer to Isabela. The pirate was the one to speak next. "At least try to listen to us. You might learn something. Like our personalities." She said hugging Merrill. Hawke huffed. "Such wise words coming from a whore." He hissed. "Just shut the fuck up, Hawke." Everyone turned and looked as Fenris leaned back in his seat. He yawned slightly and set his cards down. Hawke glared at the elf. How dare that elf speak to him like that. How... impressive. "What did you say to me elf?" Hawke questioned leaning toward the branded warrior. Everyone remained quiet as they looked between both Hawke and Fenris. "Did I stutter?" Fenris said glancing at Hawke. Smug bastard elf. Hawke found this display amusing. By this time the rest of the group set their cards down as well. They were now enthralled by the confrontation. Hawke let out a low noise that sounded almost like a laugh in itself but also strangely like a hiss. "Well. It sounded like you told me what to do, elf." Hawke said a smirk threatening to pull at his lips. Fenris looked at him. "Yes. I did. Problem?" He said feeling proud of himself. Smiling on the inside. Hawke let out an almost genuine laugh. "I'll be damned. Someone in this pathetic group has a backbone..." He said. Hawke seemed to approve. Fenris simply shrugged. "How amusing." Hawke finished. He looked at the others who sat in their chairs quietly. They seemed to look down at the table. Pathetic. Hawke growled at the display. At least one person was interesting to be around. Hawke focused back on Fenris. The elf was the only one challenging his dominance. And Hawke found this to be exciting. No one has ever challenged him like this before. It was exciting to finally meet a person so willing to go against him openly. The silence that clawed its way into the room grew heavy. No one spoke as Hawke slowly rose out of his chair. Fenris sat up more as he watched the larger man. "I think... A round of drinks are in order..." Hawke said slowly as he eyed the elven warrior. Everyone looked up at the large man with slight wonderment. Hawke then turned and walked out of the room.

Anders was the first to speak. "Maker's breath. Do you have a death with Fenris?" Fenris looked at the blonde mage. "Not really, mage. Just seeing how far I can get away with it." Fenris said with a bit of a laugh. Anders shook his head. "You're insane." Anders said then. The others agreed with him. Varric huffed slightly when he leaned forward on the table. "You serah are crazy to talk back to that guy. Shit. Sometimes I wonder why I picked him to fund the Expedition." Isabela chimed in then. "Well just look at him. Such a fine tall, dark, and handsome piece of ass. Makes me wonder what that guy can do in a bedroom. Hmmm." She continued to muse as everyone looked behind her. "I wouldn't want you as a conquest. You spread your legs for anyone too easily. I like a challenging sort of struggle." Hawke said as he leaned over her to set the drinks on the table. His eye came level with her's as he continued to speak. "I enjoy a good fight before and during the act of lust." He let off a laugh as he stood back up and walked to his seat. "You mean passion right?" Isabela asked trying to calm herself. The closeness of his mouth to her ear was titillating. Hawke then shook his head with a bit of a frown. "No. All it is. Is lust. There is no such thing as passion. Some whores call it passion so they don't feel like a slut afterwards. That is all the act is. Just used to procreate. Nothing more. Nothing less." He droned as he drank from his bottle. That seemed to appear out of nowhere. Isabela thought for a moment. "You and me are going to get along just fine. After all..." She said getting up and sitting by him. "All it is to me is fun. Nothing more. Nothing less." She continued as she leaned over to show the giant her assets. Fenris watched the display and felt somewhat jealous? Hawke paused drinking as he snorted slightly. "You don't leave enough for the imagination. Whore." He said. Isabela scooted closer to press herself up against him. "If you give me a chance I change your thoughts about me." She openly flirted. The others looked at each other. They even leaned in and talked amongst themselves. Making bets on whether the busty pirate will get him or not. Hawke slowly set the bottle down as he growled lightly. Fenris seemed to move slightly in his seat. He had gotten close to this man. Sure they weren't exactly friends, but it felt that way. He had gain the man's respect and alarmingly his attention as well. Isabela had flirted with him as well. Not just Hawke. Now Fenris watched as Isabela was trying to bed the larger man. It surprisingly made Fenris upset. He let off a low growl that went unheard by all but one of the people in the room. Hawke's attention divided, listening to Fenris while he spoke to Isabela. "Really now... And how do you plan on doing that?" Hawke mused.

"First off. Getting you to call me something other than Whore."

"Is that not what you are?"

"True. But you can call me something else entirely."

"Hmm. What would you have me call you then?"

"Many things, sexy." The pirate purred.

"Do you wish to find out if your plan will work?" Hawke said with a growl. Fenris frowned as he set his hand on the table near Hawke's drink.

"Well. You could meet me in my room~" Isabela said crawling into Hawke's lap. Fenris closed his eyes and with a swift movement of his hand knocked Hawke's drink over onto the pirate's corset. "HEY!" The pirate let out as the contents of the bottle emptied out across the white fabric. Staining it a deep red like blood as Hawke let out a laugh at the pirate. Isabela jumped out of his lap and stood up trying to get the drink off her. "That is not funny!" She yelled. The rest of the group seemed to laugh as well. Fenris had his hands down by his side as if he never knocked over the bottle. So far none of the group even realized he done it. Isabela huffed angrily as her outfit was ruined. Hawke leaned forward and said. "I am tempted to lick you clean." Isabela blushed at what he said due to her being upset. "It is such a waste of damn good alcohol." He finished as he sat back toying with the bottle. Isabela grew angry again as she stormed out of the room. Varric held his hand out to the others and they put money in his hand. Hawke looked over at the rest of them. "I assume you made bets." Varric nodded to him. "Interesting. I wasn't even going to bed the wench. I just enjoy being a sick bastard." Hawke finished as he stood up. His demeanor slowly changed back to being aggressive as he rolled his shoulders. He casted a glance at the others before walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him loudly.

"Okay who else thought that was just weird? Raise your hand." Varric asked the group. To which they all raised their hands. "Good I am not the only one then." The dwarf finished. Fenris got up from the table and Varric looked at him. "Hey Fenris. You leaving already? It is still early yet." He said. Fenris shrugged. "I going to go sit at the bar for a while. Ask Corff if he heard anything interesting. I might go home afterwards." He told Varric and the others. Anders looked up from his water. "Stay safe." Anders said to the elf. Fenris was not entirely comfortable with Anders trying to be his friend. They always disagree on everything. Only one thing keeping them from killing each other. And that something was Hawke. Fenris nodded to the mage before walking out of the room as he pushed the door open. Once he was out of Varric's suite, the door behind him closed roughly. He had a sudden feeling of being watched. He turned to look over his shoulder. It seemed just like several weeks prior. When he was waiting for Hawke. Now Hawke was waiting for him. "Hawke." he said to which Hawke responded with, "Elf." Fenris turned to fully face him. Having to strain his neck yet again just to look at the larger man. "You do know that whore is pissed about that corset." Hawke said with light laugh. "I imagen so." Fenris responded. "I know you knocked over the bottle, Elf." He said standing off the wall. "Such a waste..." Hawke finished up as he turned and walked down the hall. Fenris looked down the stairs then back at Hawke. "Where. Are you going?" He asked. The larger man looked back at him over his shoulder and simply said. "My room." Hawke continued to walk down the hall. Fenris got a tad bit curious and followed after Hawke.  _'Wonderful. The stray elf is following me.'_ Hawke thought to himself. Hawke didn't bother trying to shoo the male elf off this time. After all. Hawke had grown accustom to that elf following him about. He wondered if Fenris chose to follow him for safety reasons. Considering there were slavers after him. Makes sense that the weak seeks shelter from the strong. That is basically how life goes. The strong have to put up with watching over those weaker than them. Though Fenris was not exactly considered weak. The elf could hold his own and pull his own weight. So why the elf followed Hawke was perplexing. He simply continued his way to a door near the end of the hallway before it heads off to the right. Fenris stopped behind the large man as Hawke opened the door and went in. Fenris stood outside the door and turned to walk away. "You can come in, elf." Hawke threw over his shoulder. "I can?" Fenris asked. Hawke gave off a low growl. "Of course." With that Fenris walked into the room and looked around. He never been in this room. Then again he only ever been in the main area of the tavern and Varric's room. This room was mostly red. Like the fabric wrapped around the handle of the other man's axe. "How did you afford the room?" The elf asked. "A guy owed me. He insisted he couldn't pay so he gave me his room. A good deal from a nobleman. Why he had a room here was strange." Hawke said as he sat down. "I wanted mother and Bethany to move in here. But they insisted that I take it instead... Saying I worked for it. So I deserved it. Ugh... Mother deserves better than that piss poor excuse of a damn hovel." Hawke let off a growl as he picked up a bottle from the table near him. Fenris saw the wide selection of bottles. All unmarked. There was a strange apparatus hidden in the corner of the room. "What is that?" Fenris asked. Hawke looked at him. "If I say it is for torturing people will you stop asking questions?" Hawke said leaning into a chair. "Uh... Why not." Fenris said looking around. The room was dark. The torches on the walls gave off a low glow as they slowly were dieing out. Most of the large room was in shadows. Including Hawke, who seemed to grow impatient. "If you are going to gawk at everything then just get out of my sight." Hawke snapped harshly. Fenris turned to him then. "Is it difficult for you to at least put up with my presence?" Fenris snapped back at him. "You have been a constant thorn in my side, elf." He started off with a bark almost making Fenris jump. He soon continued, "It has been quite entertaining to say the least. You and you alone had the nerve to challenge me verbally." He rose from his seat and made his way over to the smaller man. "I am quite impressed. No one has ever had the audacity to stand up to me before." Hawke gave out a low laugh as well as a small smile. Fenris looked up at him. "Really? I can give a guess why they would never challenge you." He said.

"Yes. My appearance scared them shitless. And if it that didn't stop them, then my erratic behavior did."

"I remember. You threatened to eat me." Fenris shifted in his spot slightly.

"Well you are smaller than I am."

"Pfft. Which raises the question."

"Do I eat people?"

"Do you?"

"I could say no. But then I would lieing."

"... Good to know..."

"Don't fret, Elf. I don't eat those working for me."

"So I am working for you now am I?"

"You do owe me a lot of coin, Elf." Hawke said crossing his arms.

"You do realize I will be unable to fully pay that off. Correct?"

"I am well aware." Hawke snarled.

Fenris looked off to the side as to avoid eye contact but at the same time ease the pain in the back of his neck from staring up at the man. He soon spoke up again. "Maybe I could repay you another way?"

"Really now? And how do you plan on paying me off?"

"I could still help with the Expedition..."

"That won't fully pay your debt off."

"Well. I guess I could help with your family..."

"Or..." Hawke said trying to hint at something.

"Or?" Fenris looked back up puzzled.

"Or I can drop the amount you owe me. For payment in another form." Hawke said in a low dark chilling voice. It took a moment before what Hawke was suggesting dawned on him. He backed up away from the larger man shaking his head almost furiously. A flush forming across his face. "H-how about we... Uhh. Do something else!" Hawke walked towards the smaller man and closed the door Fenris tried to open. "How about you keep me company. Get to know me more. Why don't you take a seat, Fenris."

"How about NO!" Fenris nearly let off a squeak as he shouted at Hawke. The larger man didn't seem to move. But the man frowned as he let off a disapproving snarl.

"I will not force this." He said as he released the door and turned from the elf. Leaving Fenris beyond bewildered. "You can leave."

"Wait... I thought you said you enjoyed a struggle?" Fenris's mind was racing as he was hit with mixed feelings and signals. Making his head spin.

"Oh I will have my way with you. Wether it is as payment or not. But that will be further down the line. Maybe after the Deep Roads Expedition."

"What are you... What?" Fenris became flustered again as he tried to understand the man.

"I enjoy toying with people. Fenris. Besides men are more entertaining than women."

"I wish you would stop speaking like that! Even with my intellect. Everything you say is confusing some how!"

"It is because what I say is not really what you hear. I say things in such a way... That you truly wonder if I am saying those things. Why do you think no one else in the group understands when you ask if they heard me. They are so focused on trying not to rouse my anger they mostly ignore me. But you. You seem obsessed with listening to every word I utter. Even the unspoken words." Hawke explained.

"But you are no magister. How can you be that skilled in manipulating people?!" Fenris said getting off the door.

"I simply speak too quickly for them to understand."

"No you don't."

"Try to remember back when you first met me. Then think on all the times I ever spoken to you. Try to remember what exactly we spoke of."

"Ugh... Alright..." Fenris said as he took a breath. He tried to recall all the times he spoken with Hawke since he met. He remembered when he first met the man in the Alienage. He hardly said anything. He mostly growled and complained. All Fenris could remember was that Hawke said he owned him a lot of money. He tried to remember when Hawke first came over to the mansion. He couldn't exactly remember what was said. All he could remember from that was Hawke mostly quiet. Except for a few quips of flirting. He continued untill he realized he could not remember anything that Hawke mostly said. Just a few things that stuck. The only time he ever remembered any conversations with Hawke that was clear was after he drank from... That Bottle that Hawke always carried around. He remembered what Hawke had said after he drank from it.

_ "Didn't think you would actually live through that. I would of told the others you died from being bitten by a poisonous snake back in the cavern." _

Then Fenris thought more on it. That wasn't exactly what Hawke said.

_ "Impressive. You managed to survive drinking it. If you didn't. I would of shoved you into the Pit and told the others you went off on your own back to Kirkwall." _

Fenris turned suddenly to Hawke. "Wait you would of shoved me into the Pit!?"

"Yes. I would of. The others would then have asked questions and I would said you just decided to leave Kirkwall. They wouldn't have argued against it considering they hardly knew you." Hawke said knocking back another drink.

"It is that drink..."

"Yes it is. Now be a good elf and get out."

"Great now you are trying to get rid of me!"

"Well you sure don't want to keep my company. Though what I need at the moment is someone to understand me."

"..."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to find someone who is intelligent enough to even grasp the things and shit I say? My parents, my sister, and my brother could never understand me. That is how my brother died. He didn't even hear me... I told him to take Mother and run. He runs straight into the hold of that fucking ogre!" Hawke nearly screamed as he hurled the bottle he was holding right into the wall. Fenris went silent as he watched Hawke walk over to the chair and sat heavily into it. "Why does your life sound so familiar?" Fenris asked in a hushed whisper. He walked over to where Hawke was and didn't see any other chairs. So Fenris simply sat on the table. Hawke was the one to avoid eye contact this time. Reaching up to toy with the sharpened spikes on his eyepatch/headgear. The two of them then sat in silence for the rest of the evening. Til Fenris got up and left close to the setting sun. Hawke might not have said anything. But it made him feel better when that elf was around. Even if they didn't say much. He really appreciated the elf's presence. Though when Fenris left. It left Hawke feeling hollow inside. Just like he always felt when he was alone. He hated the hollowness inside himself. So in order to fill the silence that threatened to overtake from the absence of Fenris's breathing. He picked up another bottle and downed its contents. Feeling the biting sting of death. Which he enjoyed. It made him feel better. Even as it slowly killed him.


	7. Hawke: Friend or Foe

Elf, Dwarf, Whore, Girl, and Mage. Hawke never really called anyone by their name other than Bethany and Aveline. Occasionally he will call Fenris by his name, but mostly called him Elf. He didn't care to get to know hardly anyone's name. He did not care to know honestly. It wasn't that he was bad at names. It was just that he didn't care to bother getting to know someone. Other than the obvious of him being horrible at making friends. He would never remember a name unless the person proves themselves. Or Maker forbid pique his twisted sense of interest. The man was rather dark hearted. Even more so when it concerned his view on simple pleasures. But that was beside the point. For the last few days -or in this case three weeks- the group has been trying their damn best to befriend the oversized violent male. Yet it seemed very difficult. Mainly because. Hawke just hated making friends. Though that didn't stop the gang from trying.

Varric sure didn't give up on trying to make the large man laugh. Though the dwarf figured his sense of humor was vastly different from the big scary human's. Varric shudder the thought of what could possibly be considered as funny to the man. Varric stared at the ground silently as he rubbed the back of his neck. Having to look up at Hawke was like trying not have a hangover after getting shit faced drunk. Though he was a bit glad to not have to worry about making constant eye contact with man. Varric always got the strange feeling of drowning when he looked the man in the eye. It was down right creepy if you asked him. Varric kept staring at the ground finding more interest in the small caterpillar inching its way across the ground. Wonder how that fella got into the Keep? Anyway. Hawke was ranting about something or other to Aveline. Varric wasn't sure. The guy talked way too damn fast for even him. Most of it literally flew over his head. Aveline was going on about Captain Jeven. Here is how Varric understood it. Aveline gets pissed at the captain. In turn Hawke gets pissed about how Captain screamed at Aveline. Hawke nearly walked into the captain's office. Varric assumed it was to bite the guy's head off. Aveline convinced him not to and then went to check the roster.

Besides Varric stood Fenris and Bethany. Bethany remained quiet as she looked at her brother. Fenris seemed to busy himself with something on his gauntlet. Glancing up and down quickly looking through his hair. Meanwhile Hawke glared a very large dagger in the general direction of the office. It was a wonder why he didn't bulldoze the door down. The guy was literally a walking battering ram. Well. Other than Aveline. Either way. Varric was the only one scared shitless of both regardless. "Donnic's patrol is in Lowtown tonight. We need to get going." Aveline said after speaking with another guard. Hawke let off a snort. "I better be paid for this shit." Aveline turned to him. "Hawke. I hardly ever ask anything from you. Could you at least do this to help?" She asked. Hawke glared at her. "I will find a way to pay you. Alright?" Hawke let off an aggravated sigh. There was no pleasing that man. You could give him a handful of gold and he would complain it was heavy. Hawke swung around and stalked off out of the barracks to the main room of the Keep. Aveline sighed. "You know he isn't going to ask for money Aveline. You're his friend, after all." Bethany spoke up. The ginger guard looked at the young mage. "I say he is my friend. He says I am a sister-in-arms." Aveline responded. "Well that means he sees you as a friend! I think. The way he glared at your captain's office should say how he actually feels. Brother never really tells anyone how he feels." Bethany said. Aveline let out a sigh, "Which forces you to be his translator. Wonderful." Varric looked around and then spoke up. "Uh. Where did big, tall, and scary go to?" Aveline hurried off to the main room of the Keep while being followed by the other three. Hawke was no where in sight. "Think he got lost?" Varric questioned. "Brother would stick out in a crowd like this. He might have went outside." Bethany voiced. "Good idea. Let's find him before he hurts someone." Aveline said leading the way.

Outside the Viscount's Keep, Hawke busied himself with a drink under one of the overlooking balconies of Hightown. Despite his size, he hid rather well in the shadows. He coughed slightly as he held his chest. He hurt as he coughed. But he soon chased it with his drink. Shuddering from the feeling. He tried to bask in the sensation until his high was disrupted by Aveline. "I swear Hawke. I will find out where you hide all those damn bottles. And I will break them." Aveline huffed glaring up at Hawke. He just realized that Aveline took the bottle from him. He let out a threatening snarl. Hawke stilled himself to speak slowly. "I suggest you give that back, now Guardswoman." He drawled. Aveline shook her head. "I need you to be lucid and not inebriated, Hawke." She scolded. "If I... Wish to be a besotted  **fuck** ... Then I shall... I don't need you telling me what to do." Hawke growled in response. Getting Aveline to match his attitude as she clenched her hands into fists. Bethany took this moment to stand between them. "Brother." Bethany pleaded looking her brother in the eye. He seemed to grow silent at her voice. "Please try to take it easy on that. I really don't want to tell Mother that you had  to be dragged to the clinic." She spoke softly while she put her hands on his arms. Hawke let out a pained sigh as he turned from his sister to walk off without grabbing the bottle from Aveline. Bethany looked down and sighed her own worry. "I wonder what Leandra thinks about his addiction..." Aveline said lowly with wonder.

"I recently found out that Mother doesn't know what is exactly in the drink." Bethany said taking in a deep breath.

"Wait. Your mother doesn't know?" Aveline said looking at the small mage.

"I found out my brother was drinking that stuff when he was very young. Both me and Carver saw. He told us to never tell mother or father."

"Sunshine. That kind of addiction needs to be brought to your mother's attention." Varric said walking up to her.

"It would kill Mother, though... Brother used to be a lot worse until he started drinking. Mother thought it was because of her staying up with him at night that helped."

"What are you getting at Bethany?" Fenris questioned. The first time he spoken all day.

"Brother had night terrors that made him scream in pain. Brother hardly slept back then. He was always tired. Always sick. It would wake me and Carver up. Father would tell us to go back to sleep. But hearing brother scream was scary. When he started drinking though. He stopped screaming in his sleep. He only tossed and turned. The more he drank the more soundless his sleep would get. Mother thought it was because of her taking care of him." Bethany was slightly crying as she wiped her face. The others remained silent. Bethany then looked up at them and nearly begged. "Please don't tell mother! Or Brother that I told you!" Aveline and the others looked amongst each other and nodded. "We won't tell. It will be our secret." Aveline said as the two guys nodded their heads.

Varric put his hand on Bethany's arm getting her to look at him. "I won't tell anyone this. But... Why not tell your brother we know?" He asked.

"Brother would be upset and he might end up never talking to you guys ever again. He finally has friends. I don't want him being alone." She confessed. Fenris shifted slightly as he wondered where Hawke could be right now. He voiced his puzzlement. "Should we go find Hawke?" The others turned to Fenris and agreed with him. "We should head to Lowtown. If he really does care about helping a friend then he must be going to Donnic's route." Aveline said as she lead the way to Lowtown.

The sun was slowly fading as they reached Lowtown. It was near time for Donnic's patrol. Varric ran into the Hanged Man to check for Hawke. Varric came back out and said he wasn't in there. Corff never saw him walk in. Aveline sighed as she lead the way down the stairs. The sound of fighting was heard in an alleyway. Aveline drew her sword and shield and ran towards the disturbance. The four ran into the alley and saw Hawke standing amongst dead thieves. He held his battle axe aloft in one hand and in the other he held a thief who was screaming for his life. "Some one! Please Help!" The thief yelled. Hawke tilted his head and gave a wicked smile. Before slamming his head angling the sharp spikes of his eyepatch into the man's face. The spikes sinking into his eyes and mouth as he let out a choked scream. Blood drained from where the crude metal penetrated the man's head. Hawke jerked his head twice pulling free while ripping bits of flesh from the man before dropping him to the ground. Hawke let out a low laugh as he slammed his axe into the now dead man's back. Aveline and the others walked further into the alley. The thieves were all dead and torn to pieces. "You really do get results... Don't you, Hawke." Varric shuddered. There in front of Hawke was Donnic. Hawke stalked his way over to the unconscious guard. Aveline rushed ahead of Hawke to wake Donnic. Hawke stopped as his foot landed beside the satchel. He bent down and opened it. It was full of papers that made no sense to him. "That is the seal of the Viscount. Looks like Jeven is selling city accounts. Seems he makes money on the side." Varric said peeking into the bag around Hawke's large frame. Fenris stayed quiet. He was simply in awe at the amount of blood and the sheer barbarous sight around him. That man alone could kill this many people on his own. It was simply stupefying.

Donnic was awoken and seemed to fall head over heel's for Aveline. He stuttered as he saw the carnage around him. He held his breath as he looked at Hawke next. The Man had blood coming from his headgear and his hands. He noticed the others didn't have blood on them. He decided it was better he didn't know. He thanked Aveline and hurriedly limped back to Hightown. Aveline turned to look upon Hawke who seemed distant at the moment. Aveline was unable to rouse Hawke from whatever trance he was in. So she told the others that tomorrow Hawke was to meet her in the keep. She then took her leave of the area. Bethany walked over to her brother and tried to talk to him. "Brother..." Hawke slowly slid his eye to focus on his smaller sibling. "Go... Home Bethany. Tell Mother I will be late." He droned. Bethany backed up and nodded to her older brother before turning around and leaving without complaint. Hawke didn't turn to the other two but simply spoke over his shoulder. "Go home you two. I will dispose of the bodies." Varric shuffled his feet. "You know I can get my contacts to clean up this mess, Hawke." He said looking around. Hawke let out a groan. "I enjoy the feeling of blood on my body. Carting off the dead is an added bonus. After all..." He said bending his knee to lay his hand on the man he gored like a bull. "You learn a few things when keeping your family safe..." He said lowly. Varric backed up slightly to stand beside Fenris. Fenris glanced down at Varric. "So you consider Aveline as family?" Varric questioned. Hawke merely grunted before standing up again. "Okay... I don't think Hawke is listening anymore." Varric said with a shrug. Fenris couldn't help but over hear Hawke was talking. He glanced at Varric who turned around to count just how many people tried to jump Donnic. "He isn't going to hear what I say, Elf. He assumes I am muttering something incoherent. So don't say a word. Least He thinks you are answering a voice in your head." Hawke said directly to Fenris turning to face him. Fenris took note that Varric didn't hear a thing Hawke just said. "Damn. It takes fifteen people to try and take out a single guard? Shit. How did Hawke manage that?" Varric said turning to Fenris. "I am unsure Varric." The elf responded. "I just let the dumbfucks come to me. Then I gut them like pigs to a slaughter." Hawke said with a creepy laugh. Varric turned to Hawke. "Well. He finds something amusing. Probably the corpses. Hey. Fenris. Want to head over to the Hanged Man for a pint?" Varric asked. "Maybe another time Varric." Fenris said waving the dwarf off. "Suit yourself, Broody. I'll see you and Hawke tomorrow." Varric said with a wave as he walked out of the alleyway.

"How is it that he still doesn't hear you?" Fenris questioned.

"The dwarf is smart. But he isn't a genius. He doesn't have the capacity to understand. Unlike you, Elf." Hawke spoke while toying with the bits of meat hanging from his headgear.

"Is it because of that drink?"

"Some of it yes. You had the ability to understand before the drink. You just didn't get the full meaning behind some of my words. Reason why I wanted you to drink it so badly. The drink isn't entirely made of poison you know."

"I see. Question if I may."

"What is it?"

"Why did you chose me?"

"Other than the obvious. You are smarter than the rest of that lot put together. Not counting Aveline and the Dwarf."

"Well. That's flattering..."

"It is a simple observation. Most assume I am nothing but muscle with no brain to function in a normal civil discussion. If they knew just how intelligent I was. Their brains would give out from trying to wrap around the idea in itself."

"It is overwhelming for people to discover just how knowledgeable you truly are. I was baffled by it after I found out. My first impression of you was strict and hostile. Your appearance was daunting yet you command respect with each breath you take. You would make a perfect magister if you were a mage."

"I don't like magic, but I can't live without it either. There would be no fun in the world. Besides. Magic can't fully heal a person who is broken." Hawke said as he started to finally clean himself off.

"..." Fenris tilted his head slightly. What was that suppose to mean? Sure magic has its benefits and faults. In some way Hawke was right. Fenris was about to say something in response but Hawke spoke first.

"This conversation is over, elf. I suggest we find something else to do."

Fenris nodded lightly as Hawke walked to stand beside him. The blood still visible on the sharp spikes jutting out from the larger man's hair. "Aveline wants you to be at the Viscount's Keep tomorrow." Fenris said unsure of what else to say in that moment. "I know. I heard her." Hawke replied as he started walking. Fenris felt the silence of the walk slowly circle around him as they made their way to the front of the Hanged Man. "After checking in with Aveline. Do you want to come by for a visit?" Fenris asked looking up at the larger man through the fringe of his hair. He watched the man quietly. Taking note on how dark and somber the other man's hair was compared to the nearly pale ghost like skin of the man's face. A startling difference compared to his own shock ivory hair and dusky skin lined with trials of shimmering light blue lines of lyrium. How was that man Fereldan if his skin was so pale? His sister had slightly tanned skin akin to those who come from the country. Just like the refugees, whom where from Fereldan as well. Fenris jumped slightly as Hawke's dark voice cut through the air in response to Fenris's question. "Why the fuck not. Not like I have anything better to do." Fenris nodded in acknowledgement as he turned to walk through the closed Lowtown market back to Hightown. "Elf. Why don't you meet my Mother. She would enjoy tending to other person." Hawke said without so much as looking at Fenris. "I... Of course." Fenris said turning to catch up with Hawke as he walked to the slums of Lowtown.  _'Does this make me his friend?'_ Fenris wondered to himself. "So. Hawke... Does..." Fenris started before he thought about what to say. "This mean I am a more trusted companion?" He seemed to ask. Hawke didn't give much thought before answering, "Not really. You only have my respect. And my interest. But a friend... Friends just get in the way and make people weak. I am just using you to make Mother stop pestering me about getting friends." The large man spoke. "Well. At least you're honest about it." Fenris scowled slightly. "Anyway. What of Aveline? Is she not your friend?" He prodded. "No. She is family. Considering that she lived with my family for six months before getting the job as a guard. She says we are friends. It makes her feel better to think she can help and protect me." Said Hawke. Fenris tilted his head slightly. "Is there a way by chance I do manage to befriend you?" He continued to question. "The moment I befriend you will result in someone in my family dieing. That is how Aveline manage to go about becoming part of the family. Carver died... Aveline merely took his place..." The man droned soon falling silent as he ascended the stairs to Gamlen's hovel. Fenris decided it was best to remain quiet. After all the man's past is his own. He should not pry at Hawke least it would result in the large man ignoring him.

Hawke opened the door to the house and was quickly greeted by his mother. "There you are Jake. Bethany said you would be late." Leandra said walking over to her son and reached for the head gear. "Jake. You're covered in blood!" She started pulling her hand back. "I... Am fine Mother. I dealt with some thugs earlier. Also. A stray elf followed me home." Said Hawke as he rolled his shoulders ignoring Fenris's remark. "You asked me to come, Hawke." Fenris hissed standing behind Hawke in the door way. Leandra got curious as to who it was. Hawke moved and walked to the fire place. Hawke set down his battle axe. Leandra watched as she saw Fenris finally walk into the house. He bowed to her. "Madam." He spoke softly keeping his voice and head low. Why? He wasn't sure. He assumed Hawke's mother was just as demanding. Why he thought that was unsure. "What manners! Aw sweetie you don't have to be so formal. After all. I am not even proper!" Leandra said dusting off her old dress. As if trying to look presentable. "Please do make yourself welcome. You must be Fenris. Jake refers to you as Elf. Bethany told me. Jake should really call you by your name. Is it true he doesn't call any of his friends by their names?" She asked. Hawke snorted a bit. "We... are not really his friends. As he says. But it is fine. I have been called worse." Fenris responded. "Mother is very iffy about the whole not calling you lot by ya'lls names. She is very persistent. Like you, Elf." Hawke said quickly. Fenris looked at Leandra to see her response to him but she said nothing.  _ 'That's right. They don't hear him when he speaks quickly. They assume he is muttering. Just like how Varric did.' _  Fenris thought to himself with interest. Hawke spoke slowly in the next instant. "If you are finished... With conversing with my Mother. You can leave." Leandra turned to Hawke and shushed him. "Fenris can stay as long as he wants. Now be hospitable. He is a guest in our home after all." Leandra turned back to Fenris and ushered him further into the house then closing the door behind him. "Thank you...Ma'am." Fenris said with a nod. "Oh Dear why don't you call me Leandra." Fenris gave another nod. He watched as Hawke sat down and Leandra walking over to him.  _ 'So Hawke's given name is Jake. Usurper of Thrones... Fitting name for that man. His presence in a room practically demands respect as he embodies power in the physical form. If the man truly wanted to. He could run this town... And then some.'  _ Fenris observed silently. He watched as Leandra took the headgear off of Hawke. It was an eye patch of sorts. Made completely out of metal. It was rather like a strange mask for half the man's face. It made the elf curious on what laid exactly beneath the other man's ebony hair.

For the rest of the night. Leandra insisted that Fenris spend the night. She even suggested that Hawke share his room. Which the man let off a disapproving growl but he didn't argue with his mother. Fenris walked into the small room that held a large bed. It was obvious that Leandra and Bethany gave Hawke the biggest bed. Which groaned under the man's weight. Then again it was very old. "You can sleep in the bed. If you truly wish to spend the night." Hawke said without slowing his speech. "Well. Your mother was rather insistent. She wouldn't let me leave." Fenris responded. He then realized that Hawke offered his bed. "Wait. There is no other bed..." Fenris said as the tips of his ears turned red slightly. Hawke reached under the bed and pulled out a smaller mattress. Well that made things less awkward. Fenris really didn't want to sleep next to the large man. Not that there was anything wrong. It wasn't like they were the opposite sex. It just seemed strange to share a bed with another man. Especially with one who made his interests known. Fenris shuffled in his spot as Hawke put some clean bandages under his long hair on the right side. He wasn't facing Fenris so the elf didn't exactly see what laid beneath the hair. Hawke then laid down on his back on the larger bed letting off a grunt. Fenris sighed and pulled the smaller mattress away from the bed. Now having an odd fear of what could happen if Hawke ever rolled out of bed. Fenris didn't want to wake up being crushed by that man. He laid down and kept his armor on. Just the same as Hawke. It was strange to be sleeping in a house with other people in it. He shrugged and soon fell to sleep. A strange feeling of peace easing into the small room around him.

Hawke listened as Fenris's breathing evened out. Indicating he was asleep. He turned his head to look at the smaller man. What was he doing? Why was he letting that damn bastard elf get close to him? Why did he enjoy the blasted bastard's presence? Hawke frowned as he growled. He needed to remind himself not to get close to the damn elf. If he ended up getting close to that elf. Then he would surely became weak like he did all those years ago. Friends just slow people down and get in their way. He didn't want having to play babysitter to the stray. He needed to finish getting the money to fund the Expedition and ditch the group of people who continue to follow him about. He forced himself to shut the walls surrounding his heart to close even more tightly than before. He didn't want anyone getting close to him. He didn't want to be weak. His interactions with the elf was far enough as it was. He could not let it go any further. Now. If only he could stay true to it. A part of him wanted the company but the other part wanted to hide. He growled as he turned over and went into a sleepless night of tossing and turning. His mind racing with feelings and desires not entirely welcomed. The concept of friends... To have them again... He couldn't. He just couldn't risk it. He would rather have enemies. Those he could kill when they angered him but friends? You can't kill a friend and not feel anything. Even he was not as heartless as he appeared. Which only made Hawke loathe himself even more. Building the wall around his heart even higher and thicker than before. What was he suppose to be anyway? Was he a friend? Or a foe? For that group of people. He wasn't so sure himself. This... Needs to be rectified. Before it is too late. Before... There is no turning back...

Sleep finally catching up to him.


	8. Fade Dreamscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concept of how two people who connect with each other, end up being able to venture into each other's dreams. Thought this might be interesting to dabble with. Fenris meets Hawke in his dream. Dreams never make sense.

Fenris opened his eyes and was greeted with a strange scene. Wasn't he in the woods of Seheron moments ago? He stood off a concrete bench in some strange town. Wait. What was this place? He felt like he was dreaming. Yet it was so real. His dreams seem to shift and change between the past and some strange future. He assumed it was a future. Just glimpses of a small village. He sighed as people walked past him. He didn't know anyone here. There were no magisters. This was not Tevinter. No lush gardens with golden statues of old gods. No stuffy noblemen with slaves. He looked around as he walked to follow those people. There was some sort of commotion on the far side of the village. Should he bother to investigate? Then he saw someone he recognized. It was Hawke. This strange dream became stranger. He never dreamed of the man before. He dreamt of the others in the Hanged Man before but never of Hawke. Fenris wandered towards the larger man. But the closer he got the smaller Hawke became. He was a young boy. Like a boy in his teenage years. Around fifteen maybe. He held an axe in his hand. He was covered in blood. Despite Hawke being smaller he still had bulk to him. Again looking older than he truly was. The scene before Fenris changed suddenly as he got within range to Hawke's younger self. The sky darkened as it bled black. There was a moon with a reddish tint. Fire erupted from the ground, trees and shrubs of the town road. The other people disappeared. There was only Hawke and him left. Fenris looked closer at Hawke. He had the spiked headgear. His hair stopping at his shoulder instead of the middle of his back. It covered the right side of his face but was a bit shorter. A rough stubble on his chin. Hawke stood there like a statue. Fenris took caution as he approach the lad. Fenris then walked to stand in front of the boy. The boy was slightly talker than he was. The blood that covered him seemed to drip and swirl about him as if carried by some unforseen wind. The wounds on his body weren't from self defense. They were self inflicted. Fenris couldn't help but reach out to move the headgear. He was curious. The moment he touched the twisted metal spikes. Hawke's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist causing Fenris to let out a rather undignified yelp. The scene around him went up in the blaze of fire that surrounded them.

Fenris opened his eyes as he gazed upon the new scene before him. Now where was he? He never seen a place like this. The grass under his feet was crimson akin to blood. The trees surrounding him wept a thick dark liquid unlike rain. Huge metallic chains stretched across the violet sky disappearing into the heavens. The sun was blazing as fire erupted from it. It was so close. So bright. Scorching part of the earth in a valley of fire and brimstone. Fenris shrunk back into the woods behind him. He turned from the valley and looked into the dark forest. Vines of thorns and brambles twisted their way across a worn path. The elf glanced around himself at the trees. They didn't look like trees exactly. The were twisted into various shapes and some looked remains of creatures he has only seen in trophy rooms back in Danarius's estate. Fenris ventured down the path doing his best to avoid the vines. After walking for a while he stopped. He wasn't even sure where he was going. He looked down at his feet and sighed. What was this place? A voice cut through the darkness then. "What are you doing here?" Fenris jerked slightly and looked around for the voice. It was a child's voice. Yet it sounded familiar. Fenris turned to face the front of himself and paused as he saw the owner of the voice. A small child as young as five. He had bright blue eyes like the ocean. Hair as black a night itself. He stood a little ways away from Fenris. The child held a small throwing axe. This kid had to be Hawke, but how? This kid smiled with innocence. The child spoke up again. "Are you here to play with me? I'm Jake! Father says I am going to be big and strong when I grow up. Hey what's your name?" The boy chirped happily. Fenris stared at the child. So it was Hawke. As a kid. Fenris soon answered the boy. "Fenris." The mini version of Hawke smiled gently. "I like your name. Wanna play with me? I get lonely here by myself..." The boy frowned sadly. It couldn't hurt to keep this kid company could it? Fenris nodded to the boy and the kid's face lite up. "Awesome! Finally someone to play with me!" The boy jumped up and down in excitement before turning around and darting off. "Try to catch me!" He yelled back. Fenris reached out to stop him but the kid had ran off. Fenris sighed and took off running. He kept turning this way and that dodging limbs and vines trying to find the kid version of Hawke until he stopped in a clearing. What was this place? There sitting in the middle of the clearing was the Hawke he knew. His sheer size overshadowing the the small raised hill he sat upon. What was strange was that he sat inside a cage with a massive lock on it. Dark vermilion water surrounded his little island. Hawke seemed to be asleep and faced away from Fenris. Fenris walked towards him. "Don't go near him, please!" The smaller version of Hawke yelled. Fenris turned to see the child. Hawke or -as the kid calls himself- Jake walked up to him and grabbed at his gauntleted hand. "Don't wake him up. Fenris." Jake begged. "Why not? I thought you said you were alone?" Fenris questioned. Jake tried to pull Fenris away from the cage. "If he wakes up he screams. Bad things try to hurt him. I am alone because I am not allowed to wake him up. He hurts when he is awake. The bad people talk to him. Make him cry. Make him scream." Jake explained. Fenris turned fully and knelt before the child. "What people? Who tries to hurt him?" Fenris asked with concern.

"They live in the valley. They are very mean and angry."

"Who are they?"

"They used to be my friends. Til they changed."

"Your friends?"

"Something happened and made them mean."

"What happened?" Fenris asked as Jake looked to where Hawke was. Fenris turned to look as well. His breath caught. Hawke was now facing him. Pressed up against the cage as if sniffing.

"He knows you're here..." Jake started as he slunk back towards the trees.

"Wait! What's going on?" Fenris asked looking back and forth between the two. Jake curled up on himself as Hawke let out a loud roar. His eye snapping open.  **"Elf!"**  His voice caused the area to shake violently as it boomed across the clearing. Fenris fell to the ground onto his back and pushed away. What was going on? The area started to feel hotter as Fenris broke out in a sweat. The clearing's grass died and withered as the trees caught fire. Then he saw what looked a demon. It was green with a long twisting body and razor sharp claws but had a feminine feature of a woman. Her chest heaving as she slashed at the cage. Was that a desire demon?! Beside it came a molten creature resembling a what looked like a male elf. Where these demons? Or something more? Hawke let out a scream as the two creatures attacked him. Fenris glanced behind him but the boy Jake was gone. Fenris stood up and pulled at his sword only to realize he didn't have a weapon on him. He growled in frustration as he let out a roar of his own gaining the attention of demon like creatures. They turned towards him and began stalking their way to where he stood. Well shit. That wasn't thought out. Hawke was in a cage while Fenris himself was out in the open. As the creatures closed in on him. Fenris was in Fight-or-Flight mode. He couldn't possibly fare against these things with out a weapon and his markings refused to wake. So he turned tail and ran for it. The creatures followed him in pursuit. Turning everything they touched to either stone -green female- or ash -the molten male. Fenris dropped down to avoid being slashed by the female and then dodged to the left as to not be incinerated by the burning male. He then felt someone grab his arm as he was jerked from the two demonic creatures. He turned to land a punch straight into Hawke's face. Fenris shrunk back slightly. "Elf... What the fuck are you doing here?" Hawke barked. Fenris took deep breaths and started saying to himself. "This can't be real. This all can't be real!" He kept saying over and over. Hawke shook him hard enough to make the elf dizzy. "Of course this shit isn't real. You're fucking dreaming, dumbass!" Hawke yelled.

"How is this possible!? This is the fade! I am no mage! Neither are you! How is this even possible?!"

"You don't have to be a mage to accidentally wake up in a fade dream. I have been putting up with this for my entire life." Fenris glared at Hawke then.

"Are you a mage..." Fenris questioned as he tried to push the need to let his rage and anger take over.

"No. I just have this fucked up relationship with the Fade. After all magic and dragons fucked me up." Hawke growled.

"Then how am I awake in the Fade?!"

"Because you're sleeping in the same room as I am. ... Those things are gone now. And it is time for you to wake up..." Hawke said as he pulled back his hand and turned it into a fist.

"NO! You are not going to assault me." Fenris pulled away and backed up into a tree. It dripped onto his face."Ughh! Disgusting!" He gagged wiping off the slime.

"Look you hate being aware in the Fade. Might as well wake you up."

"But not at the cost of you busting my skull in!"

"You punched me in the face first elf..."

"That was an accident!" Hawke rolled his eye at Fenris. "Just... wait, Hawke. ugh. Considering that I am awake in the Fade. I might not get this chance again."

"You might not. Considering this never happened before with anyone outside my Family."

"So your entire family goes through this?"

"Yes. Considering magic runs in our blood and all. My family tree is plagued with magic abilities. The ability to share dreams is the strongest one. I am sure my Uncle Gamlen is shitting himself. Mother and Bethany have tea parties and stay in a mansion. Wearing skirts and dresses. They try to avoid my dreams... But Mother can see my dreams without having to actually be in it."

"..."

"They probably know your here. Normally when those things come after me. My family tends to run them off."

"That child I saw."

"That was me. Mother keeps him around. She enjoys playing with him. Even if he is dead and gone. She probably snatched him up when those things came."

"What of you then?"

"I try to not be awake in my dreams. Mainly because I have constant nightmares."

"So I stumbled into your dreams is what you are saying."

"Pretty much."

"Wonderful... Do you remember anything when you wake up?"

"Not really. I barely remember what is going on right now. All I will remember is you being in my dream and nothing more. Then again I have been stuck in the fade for a long time without being able to bring the knowledge back with me to reality."

"So you won't be able to remember what I do?" Fenris questioned. Part of him wants to explore this while he has a chance, the other wants him to wake up.

"No. I will remember but only in the fade. When I wake up I will have no recollection of it. It is like amnesia."

"Good to know... Can I explore this place?"

"Sure go ahead. Not like I give a fuck." Hawke growled.

Fenris nodded and stood up. Hawke followed him. Things began to change around him again but it is like it reset itself. Never noticing the body still sitting in the cage. He walked out of the forest and was brought back to the town he had first saw. It was hard to imagen that he was awake the entire time. As he walked further he took a breath. He wanted to ask Hawke to clarify something for him. Now would be a good time to ask considering this Hawke responded to all his questions without going silent. He stop and turned around. But before he could ask Hawke slammed full force into him. The force of the hit startled Fenris so badly that it torn him from his sleep.

Fenris sat up with a gasp as he pawed at himself frantically. He sighed heavily as he relaxed. He looked around and realized he was no longer dreaming. Hawke lay on the bed deep in sleep. He growled lightly as he snored. Fenris frowned as he tried to process what just happened. He didn't even get to ask. He pushed himself back to lean against the wall. Maybe it was for the better that he didn't question Hawke's intentions. He also wanted to know who Hawke's friends were. Bethany said Hawke didn't have friends yet the child version said they were his friends. Wonderful. He had yet more questions about the large man. Seemed Hawke have quite a past just like him. Fenris had so many questions.

Fenris looked back at Hawke. The large man turned to a point where he was facing Fenris. His hair falling in front of the rest of his face. For some odd reason Fenris felt like he was guarding his master. The dream was just there to torment him. Wake him. He shook his head furiously. No. Hawke wasn't a magister. He was just a deeply disturbed man. A man who doesn't listen to anyone other than his mother. A man who demands respect. A man people fear. Fenris himself was sure he wasn't afraid of this man anymore. Though he could not say he was this man's friend. Yet here he was in the man's house. Technically his Uncle's. Still. He was allowed to be there. He watched Hawke's breathing as he pulled his legs towards him to lean against his knees. He simply watched as Hawke growled and turned rather violently in his sleep. The large man grunted slightly before hissing as he settled once again on his back. Fenris took notice of a cut across Hawke's arm where there was no armor. He must have clawed himself from turning. The cut was deep as it bleed. Hawke didn't awaken. Fenris looked to the side table. He reached for a small cloth to use. He figured it wouldn't hurt for him to tend to it. Why he was going to tend to the large man. Even he didn't know. He picked it up and turned back to Hawke. He stopped as he saw the cut slowly close. "What in the Maker..." Fenris slowly said as he watched the cut sealed itself. The blood seemed to reverse it's descent and flow back into the cut as it closed. "The fuck..." Was all Fenris said as he set the cloth down and backed up against the wall again. What was this man? He never saw something like that happen with a warrior. Then he remembered something he once over heard in Tevinter.

There was a type of warrior that was very hard to come by in Thedas. Warriors known as Reavers. They were rare breed of warrior. They feast upon the blood of their enemies in order to heal themselves. The closer they are to death the stronger and more dangerous they become. They tend to deal damage to themselves and gain power from the loss of their own blood. People call them cannibals. Void destined warriors. They are feared for their ability. He remembered Danarius wished to have such a warrior. He paid very high to get one. But the person he dealt with screwed him over and took the money. Danarius had the man killed. Danarius then went about trying to find a way to somehow turn Fenris into one. Fenris was lucky because Danarius valued him too much to risk. Fenris heard that for a warrior to become a reaver. They first have to be near death and then brought back the moment they die after being forced to drink drake's blood. Most die before ever becoming one.

Fenris's eyes widen in realization. In the dream Hawke blamed magic and dragons for the way he was. Did that mean that Hawke died all those years ago? That had to be the reason why Hawke behaved the way he does! Another fact of Reavers came into Fenris's head. Reavers are rumored to be unstable. Unable to control their desire for blood. Another reason they were very rare. Most were executed for being mindless murderers. Stories of how they can destroy entire families in mere hours. They feed on the life-force of others and grow stronger with each kill. Most reavers are rumored to be hyperintelligent. They do more damage than assassins. If a reaver was to ever be controled by a blood mage. The consequences could mean the end of an entire city-state. Fenris had questions now. Questions he wanted to ask Hawke.

The only questions that Fenris had come into his mind at this point was. Why Hawke was trying to hide his ability. Why hasn't Hawke done anything to him or the others in the group yet? Reavers are not known to care for others. Only themselves. And their need. Unless. Hawke is using that drink to hold himself over. Was Hawke merely putting up with everyone's presence? His hostile nature gave insight to his brutality. Then Fenris recalled some of the things Hawke has muttered when he believes no one is listening.

_'Wonderful. That stray bastard elf is following me. He owes me more than he is worth.'_

That was about him. Fenris cringed.

_'If that mage pisses me off one more time. I swear I will rip that damn tongue out of his mouth. Mage's plight my ass.'_

Clearly about Anders.

_'Damn girl won't shut up. She is so close. I could snap her dainty little neck...'_

Merrill.

_ 'Fucking dwarf. If he wasn't part of that damn expedition. I would of killed him by now.' _

Varric obviously.

_ 'Wretched little whore... So persistent to flaunt herself. Disease ridden bitch...' _

Hawke spoke of Isabela.

Hawke had muttered all those things when he walked far enough from the group. He never would have guessed that Fenris overheard. Fenris then realized the whole reason why Hawke wished to have Fenris understand him. He must of found out. Hawke had stopped muttering to himself. Then at the Bone Pit. Of course. That was the only reason Hawke wished for him to drink that foul liquor. Was Hawke trying to forewarn Fenris? What if after the whole Deep Roads venture was done. What then? Would Hawke abandon them? Or worse yet. Kill them. Fenris shook his head. His mind spun at the thoughts. It confused him to no end! As smart as he was. He couldn't help but feel small and ignorant. What exactly did he get himself into? He held his breath. Whatever it was. He couldn't run. He owed that man a debt. Fenris already swore he would pay it back. He never goes back on his word. If he did then who would he be? A man is only as good as his word. Besides. If Hawke truly wish to cause him harm. He damn sure wouldn't stab him in the back. Hawke was too forthright about things. He is always dead honest. Fenris held onto that thought with a sigh as he tried to relax.

He soon let off a yawn as he soon began to fall asleep once again. But this time Hawke wasn't there. Nor did Fenris feel like he was dreaming. He simply dreamed. The places that shown where placed he had been before. Tevinter, Seheron, and Kirkwall. Mainly Kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearently This is a real possiblity according to Dragon Age Origins.
> 
> Fade walkers are people who know they are dreaming.
> 
> Though unlike Dreamers. They can not control the fade.


	9. Decisive Actions

It had been a few days pass since spending the night with Hawke and his family. Yet the weird dreams Fenris had still haunted him. There was no way he woke up during it. Maybe it was some demons and spirits messing with him. He hardly knows anything about the Fade other than it being the realm of spirits, demons, and mages. If it was up to him, he rather just go without sleep to avoid the Fade altogether. He was sure that what ever those dreams were, was that it was not real. He also assumed he dreamed that strange anomaly that happened with Hawke. The way the man's blood reversed itself and went back into the cut. Surely all a dream. A cruel trick played on him by demons wishing to see his reaction. He sighed. Maybe it wasn't a dream. He knew what reavers were. He knew they were few left in the world. But whether or not Hawke was. There was no proof. Fenris reassured himself it was just his mind playing a trick on him from lack of sleep due to the strange dreams. And that there was no evidence that could label Hawke a reaver. After all. Reavers are harbingers of death and destruction with no sympathy for others. They also are not entirely family-orinented. Nor due they have the will to tolerate others without ripping them to shreds just for the fun.

Fenris sighed slowly letting it out in one long breath. He was tired. So very tired. They had just about enough trouble. Doing some sort of run for a guy named Martin. Hawke didn't like having everyone follow him. So only three people went with him at a time. Bethany an obvious choice no matter what. Fenris was chosen as well as Varric. They first went to the docks looking for some Orlesian Port Authority Seal. At least that  **was**  what was said anyway. Fenris really couldn't focus. They talked to some dock workers. And by they. It was really Hawke who talked. Went to see the harbor master next. Some assistance Adin wanted to be paid in order to remember where such a cargo was placed. All that got the boy was a knife pressed tightly against his throat. The boy quickly blurted out what needed to be heard and Hawke dropped him like an empty bottle of rum. By the way. Hawke normally hurls those to ground. Which was the same as he hurled that boy to the ground without much care. Bethany had apologized for her brother and scurried off after him. Varric and Fenris remained quite. They had then went to the warehouse and was stopped by some scruffy looking guards. One of them had the nerve to threaten Hawke. Hawke backhanded him so hard. The guy's neck snapped from the force of impact. The other two guards moved out of Hawke's way. They had then fought a bunch of suspicious looking creeps inside the warehouse before it was all over in a matter of minutes. Fenris had watched Hawke closely during the fight. The man hardly got hit. Which was pretty damn impressive. If Fenris had anything to say about it. They found the cargo. It was a bunch of poisons and venoms of all kinds. Hawke gave it a once over before turning and heading back to the Hanged Man. After telling Martin about his cargo they had separated. Hence the reason Fenris sat alone in the broken down mansion.

Fenris was beyond the point of caring whether or not he should stay up. He took the main body of armor off along with his gauntlets and embraced the bed with a sigh as he plopped down onto it. He had made sure that everything was secure before hand. Soon he drifted off to sleep. Fenris was not granted enough time to doze as he awoke to feeling a very strange presence in his room. Strange yet familiar. He was sure he locked the front door, right? Fenris slowly slid his hand onto a dagger hidden under his pillow. "That blade will not protect you from me, Elf." A dark voice droned. Fenris closed his eyes and held onto the dagger tighter. He wasn't exactly sure if he could ever relax around the giant of a man known as Hawke. He sighed as he released the dagger and sat up. Unaware that his jerkin was open. He looked over to where Hawke stood. The large man was standing before the fireplace. Fenris sat on the side of the bed and got up. He felt unarmed. He looked down and quickly pulled his jerkin closed and even put on his armor once again. He started to make his way cautiously over to Hawke. Standing on the side that Hawke could see him. "What are you doing here?" Fenris asked looking up at the man. "Simple. The reason, why you were continuously staring at me during the battle earlier today. You should damn well know there is no time for distractions. Or were you planning on attacking me instead but failed to get the chance." He stated looking over to Fenris. "I wasn't planning on attacking you, Hawke." Fenris said feeling slightly insulted that the man would even suggest. "Then why pray tell were you openly staring at me?" He growled. Fenris took a breath before answering. "I was trying to understand what you are." Hawke didn't seem to be react to the answer. "I am many things. Though if you wish to understand me more. Staring at me will not give you an answer." He said slowly before heading towards the door. "You should really lock your back door. Least you get a surprise entry." He said with a slight laugh which caused Fenris to flush. For some odd reason Fenris thought Hawke wasn't talking about the door. Before he could say anything though, Hawke spoke up once more rather succinctly. "We have another job to do. Move it, Elf." Hawke ducked down to walk through the door. Fenris sighed heavily as he went and picked up his great sword. Soon following suit after the large man.

Turns out they had to go deal with some escaped criminal for some filthy magistrate. They had walked past the Hanged Man and Varric met up with them. Merrill had wanted to go as well. Hawke had groaned and made a very whispered complaint about  _'Damned stray elves.'_  Whether it was just Merrill or Fenris included. Was unsure. Fenris simply shrugged it off and made sure to keep a respectable distance away from the moronic wrist slitting flower frolicking elvhen mage. Just the other day. Merrill had the audacity to ask him to go frolicking with her. Just because he was elven didn't mean he wanted to act frivolous. He just wasn't that kind of elf. He sighed once again as he made sure to keep Varric evenly between him and that blood mage. They past a few city guards on their way out of the southern city gates. The location of where the criminal was hiding was somewhere near the Wounded Coast. Fenris frowned a scowl as he began to feel hot dirt and sand press up beneath his feet. "Wonderful. Traipsing through dirt. How can the Dalish stand it?" He seemed to ask disdainfully. Merrill glanced at him. "Do you like anything?" She asked slightly upset by his tone. Fenris growled a response, "I  **like** quiet." Merrill gave a frown. Varric just had to say something. "You know. This nature thing is growing on me..." He started. Merrill smiled a bit till Varric finished. "Like a tumor." Merrill frowned and it seemed her ears dropped a bit as she leaned forward grumpily. She stood up straight and walked faster to catch up with Hawke. Though Hawke's strides were long and calculated. He was much further ahead of the group even while he walked at his slowest speed. The large man could leave the other three behind if he so wanted. All he had to do was take off running. But he didn't see a need in running to every single destination. Unlike so many others. Though at the moment. Hawke was just trying to drown out the insistent noise spewing from all three of their damn mouths. When they had finally shut up. He became aware of the elvhen mage trying to match his stride.

It only took a few hours to reach the area. There were guards standing about outside the cave. Hawke slowly gazed at each one. He sneered. "Lazy fucks." He said lowly as he made his way over to them. One turned and looked up at him. Rather pig headed looking. Auburn hair and jade eyes all smushed together on an overly large square head. "You the one the magistrate sent?" He asked. Hawke remained silent. "Right. Heard about you. Not much of a talker. Listen. Just go in there and bring the guy out so we can take him to the magistrate." The man said. Just then an elf with dirty blonde hair stormed up. "That bastard is to taken in alive?!" He yelled. Hawke couldn't see the elf from his position. Turning his head till his horrid oceanic eye focused on the elf. The elf shivered but walked closer. "That bastard is a murderer!" He said loudly. The guard turned to him. "Back off elf. We followin' the magistrate's orders. Now be off with ya." The man said. "You are just trying to give that murdering bastard a chance to escape!" Raged the blonde elf. Hawke growled. "Shut the fuck up. Both of you." Both men looked at him. Hawke held his eye tightly closed as he growled before opening it again and staring directly at the elf. "The fuck are you." It wasn't a question but more like a demand. The elf slumped forward a bit. "Elren. Sir. Please. That bastard needs to be killed. He takes elven children and murders them. He took my daughter Lia in there!" He pleaded. Hawke seemed to pause his breath. As if holding it. He turned fully to the elf. "Elven children..." He murmured. Elren took a breath. "Yes. That monster takes elven children and beats them. And then murders them! I am sure he already killed my daughter! And these men won't do anything about it!" He said trying to fight against crying. The guard stepped towards the elf. "We are not going against our orders!" He shouted. Hawke's eye slide over to the guard. "Is this accusation true. If so then why only elven... children..." He slowly spoke through clenched teeth. "Because no one thinks twice when an elven child goes missing!" Elren hissed. The guard growled. "Oy, now elf. Back off. We bringin' him in and that's that!" Hawke's hand twitched as he let out a pained hiss.

The guard and elf look at him as does his companions. "I  _ **hate**_  people who harm children... Only... One thing I want to do..." He snarled accentuating the word 'hate' as he turned towards the cave. "You bleedin' mad if you go against the magistrate's orders!" The guard said jabbing his finger at Hawke's face. Which was a very piss poor choice of action. Hawke's hand shot up and clamped tightly onto the guard's head. The other guards turned towards them. Hawke picked the guard up by his head before roughly tossing him onto his ass. "Don't put your hand in my face." He said slowly as his mouth twisted into a dangerous scowl baring his teeth. "The magistrate can sod off and choke on my great sword. For all I fucking care." He said walking off towards the cave. Merrill tilted her head. "He doesn't have a great sword. He has an axe." She whispered aloud. "I don't think he was referring to his weapon, Daisy." Varric said following after Hawke along with Merrill. "Huh?" She asked. "Uh. Think about it Daisy." The dwarf said simply. Fenris caught on to what was implied. He shook his head as he followed.

The group entered into the cave that looked more like an old corridor of some old thaig. Lava and fire spitting everywhere. Varric let out a breath and fanned himself. Merrill pulled at her scarf to loosen it. Fenris shifted uncomfortably, his leather jerkin seemed to instantly stick to his skin and markings. Hawke on the other hand seemed unphased by the sweltering heat that blasted into his face. He merely pressed on. The four of them went from room to room clearing out demons, arcane horrors, bandits, spiders, and skeletons. They soon went through one room and saw a small girl sitting on the ground in a long corridor. Hawke walked up to her.

"You must be Lia." Hawke said softly. A drastic change from his normal hostile tone. Which shocked all three of his followers.

"H-how did you know?" Lia asked looking up at the large human.

"Your father. ... I see no visible damage done... Were you touched?" He asked making a gesture the girl seemed to understand.

"Um. No Kelder didn't touch me." She said as she stood.

"Kelder."

"Yes. The man who took me. He said if I didn't go he would hurt my family."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't. He let me go. He got mad at me and hit me. Told me I was nothing. Then he started crying. I asked if he was okay. He pushed me and told me to run."

"He is a criminal, Lia."

"But, he isn't! He says demons make him do it! You see, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. The demons make him do these things."

Varric and Fenris both face palm in that next moment. Hawke rolled his eye.

"There are a lot of bad and nasty people in this world. Completely's demon free." Varric said eyeing Hawke warily.

"She is just a child and does not understand. Her pity is admirable. If misplaced." Fenris said.

"He might be facing demons of his own. But they are not forcing his hand. Now get out of here. The way is clear." Hawke said.

"Please don't hurt him." She asked before hurrying through the door.

Hawke began walking further into the burning hallway as fire sprouted from the lava. The other three following him close behind. They soon come to a room where a man was sitting down against a pillar holding his head. The man stood up.

"And you... Must be Kelder." Hawke droned, though there was a slight growl present.

"I am. Did my father send you?"

"Let me guess... Magistrate is your father." Hawke eyed the man as his hand twitched.

"Yes. He is a good man but he can't help me."

"Demons..." Hawke spoke slowly before his face went neutral.

"Yes. They make me hurt them."

"The elven children."

"Yes. They are just so beautiful. The demons are jealous. They make me hurt them and they hate it when the children cry!"

"So you murder them for being beautiful."

"No! The demons do! Father has tried to help me. Keep me from what they make me do! But he can't! The circle doesn't help either. They say that there are no demons!"

"..." Hawke watch as Kelder began to turn this way and that while pacing back an forth. Hawke seemed to be losing interest in what the man was saying as a single thought began to run through his head. His vision turning a hazy red hue.

"I can't stop. I can't stop it! I have to do what they say! They're in my head! They want to make bleed them! Bleed dry those beautiful children. I couldn't think of letting them hurt her! She was worried about me! I couldn't! I couldn't let them destroy something so innocent. So pure..." He started rambling before he ran up to Hawke. "Please make them go away!" Hawke's mind instantly screamed kill him. Bleed him. Hawke started to drool slightly.

"He sees the truth of it. Let me-" Fenris couldn't finish his sentence as he watched Hawke lunge forward.

Hawke lunged at Kelder and struck him down with a heavy blow. His oversized serrated gauntlets ripping and tearing into the man's chest as blood sprayed across Hawke's face. Hawke didn't blink. His large hand digging further into the man's body. "Father...I-i'm... sor-ry..." Kelder choked out as Hawke shoved his hand further into the man's chest. Merrill covered her mouth as she watched. Varric's eyes widened. Fenris froze as he watched. Hawke's face was calm. He neutral expression ever present. His eye half lidded. He twisted his hand inside Kelder's body till a loud crack resounded throughout the room. Kelder's body went limp as his head lolled forward like a puppet's. Hawke tilted his head to the side and let off a pleased hum. The blood running down his face as he licked his teeth. Smiling sinisterly, he pushed Kelder off roughly with his foot without much care for how the body was treated. Blood cascading from the wound as it pooled around Kelder's body. He stared down at the body. Almost longingly. Before turning to walk back the way they previously came.

Fenris swallowed a bit. He was going to offer to end Kelder's life. Keyword. Was. He was so use to doing that for Danarius. He had figured it would have applied here as well. Normally the leader would never bloody their hands with such acts. But Hawke. Did it without saying a single word. Hawke did not care about consequences. He just does things the way he saw fit. Fenris turned from the body and followed after Hawke. As did the others. Fenris was stunned by Hawke's actions. He was so decisive. So Sure. He didn't even flinch when the blood splattered across his face. His eye remained open. As if unblinking. Not wanting to miss the carnage he wrought. He was eerily quiet during the walk back. Fenris couldn't help but ponder at what went through that giant man's mind.

They came out into the sun and finally out of that sweltering pit. Lia hugged her father tightly. Elren looked up and smiled at Hawke. "Oh thank you. ... Did you kill that bastard?" He suddenly asked. Hawke glared at Elren. "Yes." Was all Hawke said. Lia looked down as her father walked towards Hawke. "I never thought an elf would ever get justice in this city. Thank you so much. Please take this!" He said handing a pouch of coins to Hawke almost like an offering to a god. Hawke took the pouch of coins and hummed. At least he got fucking paid. The guard went up to him as the elf went off with his daughter. "I feel just a bad for those damn knife-ears. But... Going against the magistrate's orders is suicide." He said. "Do I look like I give a flying fuck of what your damn magistrate thinks?" Hawke said looking at the guard. The guard backed away with his hands up. "Just sayin'." The guard spoke turning and walking away.

The group left the group of guards and headed their way to Kirkwall. Merrill and Varric seemed pleased by the outcome that elven children would never be harmed again. Fenris was just glad a mage was dead. Despite the horrendous display of brutality from Hawke. The sun began to slowly set within the rose greying sky. Almost back to Kirkwall. Almost.

Hawke's hand still dripped with Kelder's blood. Ever twitching slightly. That small twitch began to travel up the man's arm. Almost methodically causing the rest of his body to slightly vibrate. His eye struggled to stay open and focus up ahead. The blood. The sweet succulent smell was beginning to drive him slowly mad. He wanted to lap it up so badly. But he had spectators. He began to press his tongue against the inside of his teeth. Licking the inside of them back and forth. His breathing quickened a bit as he tried desperately to keep in control. There was no where for him to go. Open plains with dust, sand, and clumps of grass scattered here and there. His mind started to swirl with delightfully gruesome images. His pale face turning slightly pink. His mouth opened slightly and hung agape as drool started to flow passed his lips. He could hear it. The blood pulsing. Beating. Thumping. Through their veins. Three unsuspecting victims. Prey following a predator to their own slaughter and damnation. Oh how sweet would their blood taste on his tongue? In truth he was no different than Kelder. He had his own demons to face every day. Just like he was right now. Almost. Almost there. Just a bit further. Before he snaps.

He struggles to control his body and force his hand to a hidden bottle. Pulling it abruptly from it's hiding spot and ripping out the cork and drinking deep gulps. Ravishing the feeling as it sated his growing hunger to turn on his so call companions.

Close. Almost. Too close.


	10. The Blood's the Proof

Bethany skipped into the tavern behind Varric and Isabela. Fenris standing a short distance from Hawke in the main room. The large man seemed bored out of his mind as he downed the content of the bottle he was nursing. Bethany had hopped up to him and showed him a sheet of paper she had picked up from Hightown. Having went with Varric and Isabela to get something. Fenris and Hawke had stayed in Lowtown. Fenris had just walked to Lowtown. He didn't want to walk all the way back up there right then. He looked over to them from his place near the small fireplace. Hawke leaning heavily against the stone wall. He glanced down at the paper and seemed to growl. Clearly irritated by the paper being thrusted into his line of vision. Bethany's smile faded for a moment. Confused at first before saying, "Oh, right. Sorry, Brother. You don't like that. Well I found us another chance to make some money for the Expedition! See, Brother. I can help!" She said with a smile. It was like she was trying to gain his favor. Hawke stared down at her. "Depends on what it is about. And whether or not you can go." He droned slowly. Bethany nodded before talking again. "We need to find Ghyslain's wife." Hawke tsked as he got off the wall, putting the bottle away into some unseen pocket.

Isabela watching how Hawke's body moved with the action. Hawke wore a very strange type of armor. Dark plum in color. With a spiked chestplate on one side while the leather jerkin itself clinged tightly about his body. Her eyes traveled lower to where the red sash held fast to large tarnished black metal buckles attached to a raven feathered pauldron. The pauldron covered the top of a waist cape. Long torn ebony fabric with splatters of blood adorning it. The man's pants were just like the jerkin. Tight fitted. Metal rods bent around the fabric like hip guards. The knee guards were smooth as it tied into tall knee high armored boots. Very plain in design. She couldn't help but wonder what the large man looked like. She smiled. Apparently Hawke was aware of her staring. "What do you want, Whore." He glared at her. She looked up and smirked. "Enjoying the view, Sweet thing." She said. Hawke growled. He muttered something she couldn't hear. Fenris cringed.

He turned from her and walked towards the tavern door. "Bethany. Lead. Elf. Dwarf. Follow." He commanded. Bethany nodded to her brother and hurried out the door being followed by Hawke. Varric glanced at Fenris and smiled before following suit. As did Fenris who kept a neutral face. Isabela pouted but then turned her attention to the bar. As she stepped up to it, the annoying poet walked up to her. She groaned.

Bethany lead the way just like her brother told her. She hummed to herself as she walked through the Lowtown Bazaare. Hawke following her as he eyed every man who casted a glance at his sister. He mentally dared any man to touch her. One had made a move to reach out to her but shrunk back when he saw Hawke bare his teeth. Fenris walked along beside Varric. Varric watched the cape around Hawke's waist trail behind the man. Varric then looked up to where Hawke's long hair was.  _'Maker's breath. How can Hawke stand to have hair down to his waist? Has anyone ever grabbed him by the hair before? Heh. If he was skinny like Broody. He would look like a woman. Huh. Now there is an interesting thought. He would be scary looking woman.'_ The dwarf thought. Varric glanced at Fenris. Varric could easily tell that Fenris was on edge for some reason. Varric wondered what could be bothering the elf. Well. Other than Hawke's presence. Varric was even put off by the large human. Though Varric found out that Hawke was just the no-nonsense kind of person. Always direct, firm, and most of the time flat out hateful when having a normal conversation. If one considers him constantly growling while each word is laced with animosity as they drip with contemptment, normal. If one was to compare Hawke to Fenris. Fenris would seem much more friendly and approachable in comparison to Hawke. Who was more likely to bite someone's head off for just saying hello. At least Fenris didn't flat out ignore people. So Varric was more than concerned with how Fenris was feeling. Fenris remained quiet as in deep in thought. Varric couldn't even read the elf's facial expression due to it being so. Neutral. Weird. Normally Fenris is always scowling. Wonder what changed.

The four of them entered Hightown. Bethany looked at the paper then looked around Hightown. She walked past Wordy, who waved. Hawke ignored the dwarf completely. Wordy shrugged as he knew that was just how the human was. Bethany made her way up some stairs while being followed by the three men. When they were on the upper level she spied Ghyslain complaining to two guards. She turned to her brother and pointed at the noble. Hawke followed to the person she was pointing at. He could barely tell what the man looked like from this distance. His face was a blur. Though he could see the gaudy outfit the noble was wearing and scowled. Great. Another noble who wore bright flashy clothing that resembled vomit. He walked his way over to the man and two guards. The guards leaving shaking their heads. Ghyslain threw his hands in the air. "Why are we still paying those sluggards?!" He shouted to no one. "Pay me instead." Hawke said scaring the man. Ghyslain turned around and stared at Hawke. "You? You would find Ninette?" He asked as hope entered his voice.

After conversing with Ghyslain de Carrac for a few minutes. During the conversation, Hawke expressed his deep disapproval of marriage. Ghyslain had sighed and said it was never always like that. His marriage used to be a joy. He then told Hawke that some whore elf at the Blooming Rose was involved with Ninette. He started to get mad and huffed as he turned around complaining his head was hurting. Hawke turned and left the man. Hawke really didn't like the man. Mainly because he was far less concerned with his wife's disappearance than he had originally let on. Hawke respected women too much to dismiss their presence that easily. Unless they were like Isabela. Though he still respected her because she was willing to be herself. Which took guts. Hawke paused in the Market. He let off a growl as he realized he was starting to get attached to the damn whore. Bethany walked up to him and tugged at his cape. He turned to her. "You said earlier you didn't like marriage." She said. Hawke groaned as he started walking again. "What of it?" He said.

"Mother wants grandchildren though." Bethany said giving him a knowing smile. Hawke frowned.

"That would your job. Bethany."

"I can't though! You scare off every guy I like!" She pouted as she blushed.

"Because they just want sex. Not you."

"How do you know they don't want to be with me? You don't give them a chance!"

"It's in my job description."

"Yes. Scary overprotective older brother. That also leaves the grandchildren job up to you as well." She giggled as Hawke rolled his shoulders.

"If I have kids. They all gonna be bastard spawned." Bethany laughed at her brother then. Varric and Fenris were a bit confused by this display of family humor. Even then, Varric couldn't help but laugh. Strange as it was. It was still humor. Leaving Fenris to contemplate the whole ordeal.

The group avoided the Merchant's Guild upon Varric's request. He didn't want to deal with his brother. They soon arrived at the Red Latern District where the Blooming Rose was located. Hawke stopped and inspected a banner. "I can see why they call it the Blooming Rose..." He turned from the banner and entered the Rose. Hawke had a bit of difficulty remembering the whore's name. Bethany was all to glad to remind him. "Whatever. He is still a whore." Hawke said stepping into the main area of the Rose. Bethany blushed as she looked around at the workers who were scantily clad. The workers turned to Hawke and stared at him. Their gaze all fell to where Hawke's jerkin covered the front of his pants. Hawke was slightly irked and proud at the same time. He shrugged off the glances and walked further in. "Interesting place..." He slowly said. He stopped as he could smell something very faint. It was familiar. Even over the heavily perfumed building. "Seriously Uncle." He said quiet loudly towards the bar. Bethany looked over to see Uncle Gamlen sputter his drink. Bethany then felt some of the workers staring at her. She absent-mindedly pressed herself into her brother's long hair. Completely forgetting about her uncle. "I-i am just here for the drinks!" Gamlen said looking over to his nephew. "Right. And I am here to question a whore." Hawke said honestly. But it still sounded like sarcasm. All the workers had shuddered at his voice. Quickly wondering which one of them he was going to question.

He motioned for one of the workers to come to him. She did. She looked up at him and shuffled. "Where's Jethann." He commanded. She pointed up to the second floor. Hawke turned from her and went up stairs. Having to practically carry his sister who clung to his backside. Varric mused at Bethany's behavior. Fenris felt somewhat similar to how Bethany felt with so many strangers gawking at him. Hawke entered the room to find a blue eyed male elf with dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes nearly purple. A very odd eye color for an elf. Hawke inquired about Ninette. Further investigation proved useless. Getting Hawke to growl dangerously. "Waste. Of. My. Time." His bared his teeth with a snarl. Jethann twitched nervously. "Well. You aren't the only person asking. A templar named Emeric asked about her too. He wouldn't sleep with me either..." He said sullenly. Hawke quieted down. Thus learning that Emeric is somewhere in Darktown.

With the information gotten. Hawke walked out of the Rose with the others. It only took them an hour or so to reach Darktown. Bethany now trying to mimic her brother's every move. The group soon found where Emeric was. One problem. He wasn't alone.

Emeric breathed heavily as he was struck across the face with a clubbed weapon. He crawled backwards a bit. A huge battle axe was swung over his head at his assailant. Cutting the man in half. Emeric turned slightly to see a massive warrior cloaked in a dark purple tunic. Emeric watched as this man walked past him. Behind the man was a young girl, a dwarf, and a strange looking elf. All of them wielding weapons. The girl was a mage. He would simply ignore that considering she was currently saving his life.

Hawke walked towards the other thugs. Bethany and Varric attacking them from afar. While Hawke and Fenris fought up close. Slashing through them with force. Fenris dodged easily back and forth avoiding each attack. He was rather aware of how Hawke defended himself. Seeing the larger man in his range of vision. Hawke held his axe with his right hand only. Swinging it like it was weightless. While he defended himself by blocking using his left arm. Hawke was more focus on his frontal assault. He barely registered one of the thugs jump him from behind. The thug slammed her dagger into the side of Hawke's neck before pushing herself off him. Ripping the wound larger. Hawke staggered a bit as he swung around and grabbed the woman. Fenris downed his enemy before turning his attention fully to Hawke. His eyes widened as he saw Hawke. Fenris saw the fatal wound on Hawke's neck. Fenris made a move to aid him. But stopped as he saw what happened next.

Hawke's mouth opened wide, his teeth glinting in the low light as he jerked the woman towards him. His head descending upon the woman's shoulder. Biting through the fabric. Blood erupting from the bite as she screamed. Hawke ripped his head away from the woman taking a good amount of flesh with his teeth. He swallowed and opened his mouth. The blood from the woman swirled and flew into his mouth. He was draining her life. His wound slowly closed and soon appeared on the woman's neck. She struggled but soon grew weak as her body began to shut down. All the wounds on Hawke's body closed. Minor and major wounds began to litter the woman's body till no more blood flew from her bite wound. She slumped in Hawke's hand and he dropped her. Licking the blood from his mouth as he swung around and decapitated his previous assailant.

Fenris was the only one to witness it. He turned to see if the others did but they had their backs turned. They never saw what happened. The realization that Hawke really was a reaver. He shuddered as a cold sense of dread filled him. This ability Hawke had seemed to amplify his dangerous appearance. Having seen the ability first hand. He now understood why many would be afraid of such warriors. Hawke finished off the last thug and grinned. Then Hawke's hand seemed to drift down towards the blood that was splattered across his waist. Running his gauntleted finger tips through it. Before dropping his hand lower. Right beneath his tunic. Fenris flushed slightly as he noticed what Hawke was doing. Was the man rearranging his... The flush deepened as his face started to show red. Fenris turned swiftly on his heel and walked away towards the others. Keeping his head bent firmly towards the ground. He was sure that he was not suppose to have seen that. Though Fenris was practically  curious as to how big the other man was. The forefront of the purple tunic-like jerkin was made to drape in front of the man's inner thighs. Maybe for good reasons too. Fenris shook his head as he felt Hawke walk up beside him.

Hawke pasted up the elf and focused on the templar. Ignoring his own 'growing' issue. He let off a low growl as he reached down and hauled the templar to his feet. "Thank you for that sir." Emeric said. Hawke really didn't care to know about some mage or other as he pressured the elder templar to just spit out what he was trying to say. The templar didn't seem upset with Hawke's direct rudeness. He quickly explained about a foundry and handed some papers to Hawke. Hawke growled. Wonderful. More fucking written words. Varric made a very poor joke at that moment and nearly got bitch slapped by Hawke. They soon left as did the templar and head for the foundry in Lowtown.

The walk to Lowtown was silent as no one spoke the entire way there. Once they got to the foundry they walked in. Then shit went down.

(Halfway through the fight.)

Running away seemed like a great idea right now. Varric shuddered as he hid himself behind a pillar on the second floor in the Dark Foundry. Abominations, shades, and a fucking desire demon were creating chaos on the first floor. Bethany stuck to her giant of a brother like he was some sort of life line. In a sense he essentially was to her. She fell back from an abomination to drop to the ground before her brother. In turn he swung his battle axe. Cutting the abomination in half. Fenris was trying to keep Varric from being overwhelmed. The dwarf took a hard crippling shot from one abomination. Most of the creatures seemed to be drawn to Hawke. After the man let out a loud horrific yell that seemed to shake the foundry's very foundation. He smiled wickedly as he spun sweeping his huge axe through multiple shades. They all dropped and seem to fade to dust. The abominations that were felled erupted into flames. Leaving very few left. The desire demon was sitting back and watching the battle. She was thrilled to bits by the display as her brethren were destroyed. She watched Hawke with lust before walking over to him. Bethany at this point managed to make her way up to the second floor to where Varric was. Fenris was panting as he sliced through some the last few shades on the upper level. He glanced at Hawke who turned to the desire demon.

Hawke turned and stared at the demoness as she approached. He quirked a smile as he watched her hips sway with each step. Such a beautiful thing. He always marveled at such creatures like her. He was always drawn to demons. And he was no mage, yet they still called out to him. She returned the smile as she raised her hand letting loose a blast of her fade magic. The blast hit Hawke full force but he didn't appear to be phased as he began to stalk towards her. Hawke shrugged off most of the pain as he grinned wider before he rushed at the demoness. She jumped back to avoid him. Yet Hawke swung his axe and effectively used it to trip her. Falling onto her back she let loose another blast of fade magic. Hawke did the same thing ducking his head to the side away from his good eye. Bringing up his armored shoulder to deflect the attack. Magical attacks hardly affected him. He swung his axe down into the ground right beside her before he reached down and grabbed her by the throat. The demon panicked and clawed at him. Hawke just laughed as he picked her up off the ground and into the air.

The others finished dispatching the last shades and abominations and ran down to where Hawke was. Fenris growled at what he saw. Why was Hawke toying with the demon like that for? He should kill the blighted creature and be done with it! Varric was confused as to what was going on. Though his mind started up with a bunch of stories of what could possibly happen next. Judging by the look in Hawke's eye. Varric would say demon sex would probably be on the top of the list. Now there was an interesting story. Now replace Hawke with a templar and you would have a racy blasphemous novel. The Chantry would surely set fire to the book if it existed. Varric shook his head trying to remember what exactly they were doing. He made a mental note to write down the idea once this was over. Bethany frowned before she spoke up. "Don't play with her, Brother!" She fussed. He laughed. "But I want to keep her. All we need is a magic ward to trap her in." He said. "I don't think the templars will let you have a pet demon, Hawke..." Varric said readying Bianca. Fenris's markings started to light up as he growled. "You've got to be kidding." He hissed. Hawke rolled his eye before looking at the demon. She still struggled against him. "Let me go!" She shouted. Hawke tightened his grip causing her to take a sharp breath. He continued to tighten it as he crushed her windpipe. She struggled more still, she soon became light headed. Hawke released his vice grip upon her throat and she went limp. Not entirely dead though just unconscious. He set her on the ground and waited. The moment she started to come to he held his axe high in the air. She opened her eyes and let out a scream as the axe came down. Chopping her head and chest straight down the middle of her. Blood spraying and gushing all over the ground. The others cringed at the display. Even more so as the slick sucking sound emanated from the axe blade being removed. Hawke casted a glance at them. Silently asking the question. 'The fuck is wrong with you lot?'

The four soon checked the foundry and found a sack of bones. Bethany gagged as she desperately tried not to throw up. Hawke picked up a severed hand and snorted finding humor in a sick joke that popped into his head. He pulled the ring off and looked at it. There was something written in it. He growled at the words before pocketing the ring and walking towards the exit of the foundry with the sack of bones in hand.

Back in Hightown a short time later.

Hawke walked up Ghyslain and handed him the ring. Hawke was tempted to tell him what befell his wife. So tempted that he almost said it. But thanks to Bethany speaking up before him. Hawke didn't get to see the stuffy noble shit his pants. Kill joy. Hawke thought.

They soon left and headed to the Gallows. Fenris was a bit concerned about Bethany. He had never been to the Gallows before. And it put him into uneasement. He stared up at the slave statues. Varric had stayed in Lowtown. Not wanting to be on a boat. Leaving Fenris with the Hawke siblings. Fenris swallowed slowly as he let out a shuddered breath. Clearly disturbed by this circle tower. He spoke up.

Hawke groaned as he heard the elf started talking to him. Hawke had a sudden thought that maybe he should of pushed the bastard elf off the boat. Hawke growled as he silenced the elf with an all telling glare to 'Shut the fuck up'. Fenris went quiet. For about a minute before he started up again. Clearly upset at not being able to speak his mind. Hawke inwardly smirked at the elf's persistance.  _'The Bastard Elf has some temerity to him. I give will give him that.'_  Hawke thought to himself as he 'allowed' Fenris to express himself. After listening to the elf rant for what seemed like ten minutes straight of the tyranny of magic or something. Hawke said very little during the rant. Hawke really didn't give two shits nor a flying fuck on the matter.  _'Still coming off as a Bastard, Elf. No matter what kind of shit you say.'_ Hawke thought to himself before telling Fenris to shut his mouth.

Fenris glowered at Hawke for a moment before sighing. At least the man listened to his rant. Hawke's sister pouted at him before laughing at what he said. Fenris took note that Hawke hardly said anything on the matter of magic. He didn't really care for it either. Hawke did however took up for his sister but condemned all other mages to the Void. Fenris took that as a tiny victory non the less. Making him feel more at ease.

Hawke walked up to Emeric and said the first thing that popped into his twisted little head. "Recognize your mage?" He chuckled lowly and Bethany swatted at him. "Brother! You're horrible!" She huffed. Fenris was not sure to find humor or discomfort in Hawke's joke. He merely remained quiet. Emeric stated the obvious saying they were bones. He gave thanks before walking off. Leaving Hawke to wander finally without anything to do. Which soon pissed him off...

On the boat back to the docks Hawke harassed and made it a point to mentally disturb the other passengers. Who all clambered on the far side of the boat away from the large man. Clearly disgusted and disturbed by his words. Hawke smirked with pride as he sat down. Fenris stood further away shaking his head. Bethany went to apologize to everyone on board.

"Why do you do that Hawke?" Fenris asked the larger male. Hawke casted a glance towards the elf.

"My day is not complete till I have terrified a complete and utter stranger." Hawke stated before yawning.

He seemed much more relaxed. His mood had been positive? After he literally drained the life out of that thug from Darktown. It was like Hawke was happy. It had put him in a better mood. Fenris found it. Odd. Though it soon ended when he heard Hawke let off a hiss as he clutched his head. Hawke went silent for a long moment before he released his breath. Hawke then reached and pulled out the bottle he was drinking from earlier this morning. Taking a drink of it and let out a pleased groan. Though his happiness was shot lived as the boat arrived at the docks.

Hawke took more of the bottle's contents before putting a cork in it. He really wanted to keep that blood high going. Sadly there was no thug to drink from. Such a pity. He was really enjoying the feeling. At least his hunger was sated for the day. He wouldn't really need to feed on the life of another until a few days. In truth he wondered what he did during his high. Well. Besides tormenting people and demons that is. He remembered that elf was ranting about mages or other. Hawke stared at the bottle he held. The stuff wasn't that good when it wasn't fresh. At least he would not have to worry about assaulting an innocent bystander. Now all he had to do was go home after he ditches the elf somewhere in the Hanged Man


	11. Elf Half Breed

11 The Elf Half-Breed

At the request of his sweet sister, Bethany. Hawke found himself listening to yet another sodding elf complain about something dealing with magic. He wouldn't even be bothering with the woman had it not been for Bethany. Hawke wasn't even sure how he found himself in the Alienage any how. Either way, Bethany offered his services for the sake of coin. Just what Hawke wanted. Have to find a half bastard elven child, whose father refuses to be seen with him. Just great.  _'Why the fuck am I dealing with so many sodding elves?! Maker's breath, they're crawling everywhere!' _Hawke thought as he growled. Now Hawke wasn't racist. He didn't hate one particular race alone. He just hated all races, equally. It did not matter what it was. If it so much as even breathed near him. He would get pissed. After all. He was still trying very hard to not slaughter his current company. Which was getting harder and harder as the days drew on.  _'Hmm. What's this now? ... I could either ask a sodding templar or a Nevarran merchant. Last time I went to the Gallows. I think I bled one of dock hands dry. Heh he he.' _Hawke thought to himself as he licked at his teeth. Which have become sharper from him grinding them against the stone corners of houses. He remembered his mother jumped him for it. Though there was nothing she could do. Not like she could stop him. He was a grown man after all. Though back to the current matter at hand. Hawke let out an odd noise before agreeing to help Arianni with her son. As long as he got coin, he would do almost anything.

Hawke heard Fenris huff sightly behind him. Well seems like the branded bastard elf didn't like the idea of helping if it involved mages. Though that wasn't enough to make the elf leave him alone. Said elf followed him anyway. Bethany walked in front leading the way. Beside Fenris was Aveline. The two of them conversed about how each other was doing as they walked the streets of Lowtown. Hawke grew tired of listening to people talk. To him, it sounded like they were shouting their heads off. He growled lightly to himself as he pawed at some unforeseen pocket he keeps his bottle hidden in. He suddenly stopped up the steps, leading to the upper reaches of the Bazaare. His eye twitched for a moment before it widened. For the last few days of working to get coin he neglected to restock on his 'poison'. He had been so busy running himself ragged with the dealing with Captian Jeven, some odd jobs for Meeran, Emeric and Ghyslain, then finally the damn magistrate. He was temporarily out. That didn't bode well for him. It also did not bode well especially for his stray followers.

He started to turn around to head to the Hanged Man but his sister grabbed hold of him and began pointing to the merchant Vincento. He swallowed and went. Maybe he wouldn't need it... Maybe there would be a group of thugs they will encounter. Yes. That was very likely to happen. Hawke assured himself.

The talk with Vincento seemed to last forever with Hawke. Bethany displayed some of her magic and Fenris growled at the display. Yet he said nothing. They were told to meet a guy named Samson. Who just so happened to be a templar. Wonderful... Aslo they could only meet him at night. Even better. Hawke began clicking his tongue against his jaggedly sharp teeth, while he mindlessly tapped his fingers against his hip guards. Due to how late it was already. Hawke would not have time to head to the room in the Hanged Man to obtain more of his drink. Which was fantastic to say the least. Bethany called out to him and skipped off. Aveline followed Bethany. Hawke remained in his spot and eyed Vincento. Quite dangerously, if Fenris was observing him correctly.

Fenris stood a short way off from Hawke. Something was amiss with the larger man. He noticed the fervent tapping of his gauntleted fingers against the metal rods of his hip guards. He watched as Hawke slowly moved to follow his younger sibling. Not only had Fenris took notice of those small movements, but he also saw how Hawke had stopped on the stairs. He followed after the larger man and eyed him warily. Hawke's stride wasn't as long and calculated as usual. Something was definitely off about Hawke. Though after a few moments Hawke seemed to return to his 'normal' self. The growl was evident enough.

As they made their way up to the man named Samson. Hawke walked past Bethany. Hawke began to talk. But he spoke too fast for the ex-templar to understand. The man twitched and scratched at his arm. He kept moving back and forth from one foot to the other. Bethany spoke up in her brother's steed.

"Are you Samson?" She asked.

"Yeah... Hey you got any dwarf dust on ya?"

"... Um..."

"Lyrium... Ya got any? I'm hurt'n here."

"Lyrium addled motherfucker..." Hawke growled out rather harshly and also rather loudly. Samson looked at him and shrugged. Fenris shifted as if backing up slightly. Not wanting to get close to Samson. Aveline shook her head.

"That's what happened when you get kicked from the templar order. They make you drink the stuff to face the magickers. But..." He said squirming in his spot. "they don't do anything to keep ya."

"Grr. Just tell me where that boy is..." Hawke growled.

"Feyn- somethin' right... He didn't have nothing. So I showed him to some guy I know."

"Course you did... He didn't have any lyrium for you to swill. Now where did you send him."

"Uhh... To Arthuris. In the docks. I sent him a girl last week. Though... I think something might have went wrong. Not sure. He was kind of shifty."

"Like you..."

"Heh. Like you."

"If I don't find the kid... I am coming back for you templar..."

"Ha! If ya can find me!" He said backing up before walking off.

Hawke growled and then took off towards the docks.

After wandering a while they managed to find Arthuris's private dock. Hawke was nearly ecstatic as he saw a bunch of thugs in armor. Without much of a signal Hawke smiled as he darted forward. So many people to kill so little time. In truth the thugs were the ones who attacked first.

After dealing with the whole lot of them. Aveline began gawking at Hawke. She saw what the man did. She had no idea... What in the Maker's name Hawke was at that moment. She shook her head and thought she just imagined the blood swirl and flow into the man's mouth. She assumed she was just tired and ignored the anomaly. They heard a scuffle up the stairs so they went to see. As they walked through the door to a room. They all saw a girl transform into an abomination. Cut off her hands they said. That stops spells they said. What dumbasses! Hawke chuckled darkly as he watched one man run right into him from the abomination. Hawke backhanded him so hard the man hit the wall. It didn't take them long to dispatch the few men and abomination there. Aveline felt sorry for the girl. "We should find something that can identify her..." She said. Bethany was the first to find a note. She slowly read it out loud. Aveline sighed and shook her head as she leaned over a list of goods sold. "Such a shame... At least she is at peace now." The ginger said. Fenris hmphed as he crossed his arms. Hawke was a bit busy poking at the girl's now dead and corrupted body. "Feynriel was sold to some slaver named Danzig. In Darktown. Ugh." Aveline frowned as she turned from the manifest list. Fenris's markings flickered for a brief moment. They soon left and headed to Darktown. Hawke was blissfully enjoying a blood high along the way.

They entered Darktown and headed to where Danzig was located. Thanks to the information on the manifest list.

As they walked up to Danzig and his company. The Slaver Mage turned and laughed. "Oh look! Volunteers! Clap 'em in irons. Let's see what the Tevinters will pay for 'em!" Danzig said with a laugh.

Fenris growled. Hawke glanced at him. "If... You wish... Make him talk. Go right on ahead, Elf." Hawke said with a sick growl of a purr. Fenris got a twinge bit giddy as he smiled dangerously. "I can do that." His markings flared to life as he walked up to Danzig and slammed his hand into the man's chest. Even Aveline smirked at this. The man let out a scream as Fenris toyed with him. Bethany clung to Hawke's hair as she peered around him. Fenris smirked as he jerked his hand inside the man's chest before pulling it out. Letting the mage fall to his knees. The other slavers were all wide eyed and speechless.

"Agh..H-how do ya d-do that?"

"Feynriel. Or else he does it again." Hawke said licking his teeth.

"I-in a c-cave. N-north on the W-wounded Coast!" He panted holding his chest. He looked up to Hawke, who dropped down to squat on the ground before him. "C-can I g-go?"

Hawke gave a neutral expression before tilting his head to the side. In that next moment he flashed his teeth with a wicked smile as he let out a deep laugh. Readying his hands on either side of his own body. Slowly reaching towards the slaver. "Not a chance." He said before slamming his clawed gauntlets into both sides of the slaver's head. Resulting in a short strangled scream as spray of blood erupted. A horrendous sound of his skull cracking like that of an egg within Hawke's grasp. The other slavers let out frantic yells as they backed up into each other. Not only were the slavers stunned by this display but so was his followers. Poor Bethany turned around and threw up. Aveline had cringed with a jerk, turning her head away from it. Fenris let out a small squeak of laughter before controlling himself with a cough. He had no idea what had gotten into him, to make him laugh like that. All he knew is that he wanted the other slavers to die along with their leader.

Hawke slowly stood after pulling his hands free of Danzig's crushed skull. "Who wants to die next? Mwaa heh heh." He began laughing as he pulled his axe free. His followers did the same drawing their weapons. Fenris was all too happy to let loose on those slavers.

In the end the slavers lay dead. Hawke shuddered in delight as he slowly let out a breath. Aveline inched away from him slowly. Now she was convinced he was possessed by something. She hasn't seem him take a drink all day. If that was how he acts when not on that illegal substance. Then she was all for turning a blind eye to his addiction. As long as he didn't go on a killing spree. Bethany huddled up to her brother and poked at him. Wondering if he had got it all out of his system. Fenris shifted back and forth in one spot. He didn't want to admit it. But it sure was fun killing those slavers. Though he was partially disgusted by his own behavior. Acting similar to Hawke's own bloodlust fueled frenzy. Even taking it as far as to slay his opponent without honor or dignity. Sure they were slavers. But was such violence truly necessary? Surely it was not called for. Yet, Fenris enjoyed it non the less.

Hawke took a moment to calm himself down. When he did he spied a dead body of a chantry sister. He walked over to it and began prodding at it. "I found a dead body! It shall be my new conversation partner." He chuckled as he leaned over the skeletal remains. Aveline gagged. "We should let the chantry know. Hawke... What are you doing!?" She started as she saw Hawke pick it and cuddle into it. "Bringing it home." He laughed to himself. Bethany shuddered. "Eww. Brother. That's gross!" Fenris grimaced.

"I am not bringing it to bed with me Bethany. I am bringing it, or should I say her, back to the Chantry."

The walk to the Chantry was oddly uneventful. No one person even questioned the large man carrying a corpse like a fucking teddy bear up through Hightown. Not even the guards made so much as glance at the man. The nobles who saw him, stopped and turn to walk in a different direction. Hawke walked into the chantry and received bizarre looks. He walked right up to Grand Cleric Elthina. She gawked at him. "Look who I found in Darktown." He seemed to purr. Holding the dead body in front of her. She pointed to the second floor. "Bring her to Brother Plinth, please." Hawke turned and walked off. Elthina put her hands together and prayed.

After handing off the dead woman's body to Brother Plinth, who was apparently the dead woman's twin brother. Hawke was given a few sovereigns. Hawke turned and left out of the Chantry. Still in a strangely happy mood like he was high on some sort of drugs.

During some point in time Bethany had managed to stuff the letter of Olivia's into Hawke's hand. Bethany hurried home. Having been up most the night helping him. Even Aveline left at some point to head back to the barracks. Leaving Fenris to stare at Hawke. Hawke glanced at the letter and remembered that the letter was addressed to a templar named Thrask. Wasn't that the soulless ginger head guy who talked to Arianni? Hawke looked at Fenris. "Want to see if we could make money off of this?" He asked the elf. "Umm. Sure. Though who would pay for that?" He said looking up at the larger man. Clearly the two of them had boundless energy to spend. "Let's go find this Thrask. Shall we." Hawke said before heading towards the docks with Fenris in tow.

They arrived at the Gallows as the sun rose higher into the sky. Still morning given the pinkish tint to the sky. They found Thrask. Hawke smirked as he walked up to the man. Thrask looked at Hawke. "Ahh. I know you. Arianni said you were helping to look for Feynriel. Maybe your friend here knew him in the Alienage?"

"Not all elves live in your cages, Templar." Fenris huffed.

"I'm... Sorry."

"Enough." Hawke growled.

"I really wish this didn't have to involve outside influences."

"Whatever. I'm just hunting a menace to society."

"I quite agree." Fenris said.  _'Though what exactly does that make Hawke?'_ He pondered to himself.

"If you find him. His best chance would be at the Circle." Thrask said trying to not feel uncomfortable with Fenris glaring at him.

"Don't care, right now. Look what I got, Templar."

"Thrask, sir."

"...Still a Templar. Now look." He said holding the letter in front of Thrask.

"That is...My daughter's handwriting... Then you what she is. How she died. I knew I should of forced her into the circle when I tracked her to that warehouse. But I was weak to resist her pleas. And now she is gone. I thank you for bringing it to me." He said reaching for the letter. Hawke jerked the letter back. Thrask looked at Hawke with confusion.

"Uh-hu. She was an abomination. Surely you wouldn't want such knowledge being spread about. Unless..." Hawke said with a slight sneer as he saw the templar's face as he held his other hand out to the templar.

"Seems only fair." Fenris said speaking up beside Hawke.

Thrask grew angry. "You monster... Grr. Fine! If it is the only way from keeping Olivia's name from being dragged through the mud. Then you shall have it. Now begone, you fiend!" Thrask said with a scowl as he handed Hawke the money and snatched the paper from him.

Hawke turned around and walked away from the irate templar. Fenris approved of the action. Blackmailing the templar like that was simply genius! Fenris couldn't help but seem to admire the way Hawke dealt with such things. Though there still was a few things he didn't agree with.

"I am heading to the Hanged Man. You can accompany me if you wish."

"... Hmm. I suppose I can. Though are you not tired?"

"Are you..."

"Not even in the slightest."

"Good. Now keep up with my pace least I leave you behind, Elf."

"I am unusually tall for an elf. I can keep up."

"Lanky about covers what you are."

"Bulky mostly describes you."

"... Did you just call me 'fat'. You little fucker..."

"Uh... I mean you're rather absurdly tall and... Look. You're much larger than I am."

"... This is all muscle, Elf."

"..." Fenris went quiet as the two of them got on the boat.

Later after Hawke restocked his special drink in the Hanged Man suite of his. With Fenris watching all the while as he gawked at the distilling apparatus which was powered by a crank. Fenris could hardly see what being added. Though he took note of a familiar jar which held dragon's blood. There was a lot of grinding and mixing going on that Fenris got confused and lost at some point during the whole process. Though it was amazing to see non the less. He wondered if this was similar to how wine was made. He even asked Hawke. Hawke growled gruffly before saying that all wine is just rotted fruit left out to sour in a vat with little to no sugar as it drips through a shiv. Mostly it is based on how sweet the fruit is. Also that it takes a lot of trial and error just to get a normal quality wine. Some concoctions have to ferment for years at a time before it is even considered high quality.

The two of them ended up leaving out of that room and to the main floor of the tavern. Where they found Isabela chatting it up with Varric. How wonderful. Hawke was back to his old self now that the blood high was slowly wearing off. He growled taking a drink. Fenris giving a heavy sigh. He rather liked when Hawke wasn't being an ass. Or a homicidal lunatic. He watched as Hawke walked up behind the two rogues. Varric stopped his laughing at the pirate's joke as he felt a shudder down his spine. He turned to look up at the large man.

"... Hey Hawke. What's-"

"We have a job to do, Dwarf."

"Okey-dokey. Is this about Feynriel?

"Hmm."

"I will take that as a yes. Come on Rivani."

"Oh goodie. I love staring at him." Isabela purred.

"Keep your hands off, Whore." Hawke growled.

Short time later.

"- but they were mostly of breasts."

"I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed to my chest would make things better." Fenris spoke with slight sarcasm. The pirate didn't get the hint.

"Well. That's me. I'm a helper!" She chirped.

"It would look fucking retarded on a male of his stature." Hawke let out with a growl. "They will also serve no function. Unlike your assets, Whore."

"Ohh~ Someone's talkative today. Did the chantry burn down? And I bet anything that you have a tattoo of a pair of breasts on you somewhere!"

"Ugh... Why would I defile my body with such perverted depictions..."

"Hmm. Seems like it would be right up your alley, Hawke." Varric spoke that time.

"Yeah along with some other things as well." Isabela said making a vulgar gesture. "Like a picture of a naked stud on your back?" She giggled.

"Sure... Why not tattoo a giant throbbing erect penis onto my back too while you're at it." He growled with a snap.

"I would love to see that!" Isabela smiled.

"I sure wouldn't! I think I'd rather breasts. But then Bianca will get jealous at having to see it."

"This conversation has veered off into the unspeakable and obscene. Any chance we can get it back on track?" Fenris spoke up. Not really wanting to see such a tattoo on anyone in truth. After all he was just humoring Isabela.

"I feel like being filthy minded today. Wonder which of you strays I should imagine myself plowing into..." Hawke said a bit too loudly.

Varric inched away. "Not me please. I would probably die from the whole thing..." Varric said with a grossed out shudder.

"You were not even on my list. But now I am starting to wonder."

"Shit!" Varric took off further up the trial down the Wounded Coast.

"Though he is too small."

"How about me. Sexy."

"No. I rather not die of some genital infection. So I'll pass."

"Hey!" Isabela got pissed at the large man and stomped ahead to where Varric took off.

Fenris remained silent. His ears were slightly red. Mainly due to how uncomfortable he was about the whole conversation. Maybe if he was quiet. Hawke would think of something else.

"What of you, Fenris."

"E-exuse me?" Fenris was slightly taken a back.

"Who do you find yourself attracted to." Hawke asked. Fenris not seeing his slight smile.

"I... Am unsure. I suppose I am into women. After all that seems more logical considering I am a man." He said earnestly looking himself over.

"..." Hawke's smile faded as it twisted into a scowl. Not what he wanted to hear. He let off a growl. Fenris shrunk back from him slightly. "Alright... Which female in this group do you fancy?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I am an elf. So logic would dictate that I should find Merrill attractive. But. Ugh. I rather stay far from her. Isabela is attractive yet over flirtatious. Aveline is respectable and honor bound. She would probably have my interest."

"What of my sister, elf."

"I would not wish to get close to her in respect for you, Hawke. I dare not incur your wraith for trying to seduce your younger sister."

"A very good answer, elf." Hawke said before drinking from his bottle. He soon let out a frustrated growl as he flexed his body.

Fenris wasn't sure but he felt like he had missed something important. He shrugged it off as he and Hawke met back up with Varric, and Isabela. They found the entrance to where Feynriel was being held.

The group had faced several slavers. One took off running after watching his comrades be slaughtered. He ran into a part of the tunnel leading off to a smaller room. He alerted his boss of what was happening.

"Hold! Or else the boy dies!" Some thug slaver yelled out. Hawke let out a small groan as he wiped his blood covered mouth. Having took a large bite out of one slaver just moments ago. He laughed slightly as he straightened up and turned to eye the man who held a blade up to Feynriel's throat. The boy was scared out of his wits. His eyes wide as he held his breath as the knife was pressed against his neck. He whimpered a little. Hawke was close to the rock on which the thug with the knife was. He inched his hand along upward on the stone.

"Hmm. I wonder what your blood tastes like." He said licking his teeth.

"Err. Stay back or the boy dies!"

"Kill him. I don't give a shit. I could make an excuse."

"But... Didn't you come here for the boy?" The thug asked clearly confused. As were his men.

"Sure. Reason why I slaughtered you guards. Besides. Not like you could use the boy anyway. You are no mage. He is just a waste of space. Just another stray looking for a free lunch. But. If you want him that bad then keep him." Hawke said making a move to leave. The others following him got mad. Especially Fenris. Who growled at this. Hawke watched the thug lower the blade just enough. The guy seemed to scratch his head. unsure of what had just transpired. In one swift movement Hawke sprung from the ground. Easily grabbing onto the thug's leg and jerked him clear off his perch. Hawke jumped off the rocky facing and slammed the man's head harshly against the stone. Before he held the man up in the air by his leg. "Kill them all." He said to the three following him. Fenris seemed to smile as he drew his sword. Varric nodded and pulled Bianca free as Isabela let loose her daggers. Hawke held the leader of the slavers for a moment before hurling his unconscious body at one of his men. Hawke pulled his axe a loose and swung it towards his target. In the mean time Feynrial hid behind a box and covered his head.

The fight ended shortly after the last few slavers were felled. The leader woke up during the onslaught and tried to run. He was quickly beat down by Hawke, who bit deeply into his neck before draining him nearly dry. Hawke reeled back after releasing the man and smiled wickedly as his mind spun from the taste. It seemed to renew his happy mood. He was so out of it that he barely noticed when Feynriel walked up to him. The boy was beyond nervous as he shifted back and forth before Hawke. Hawke turned to look at the young lad. "Hmmm."

"You killed them. You killed all of them. What in the Maker's name were you talking about earlier? Where you really going to leave me to them?"

"I am still standing here and you ain't gagged and bound. I think that says enough."

"Yeah. Maker. You really are something. So... What now?"

"..."

"I mean I can't go back to mother. I don't want to go to the circle. I was originally trying to get to the Dalish."

"Yes. Because no Dalish mage ever went astray." Fenris droned. Feynriel ignored him, or tried to, as he looked back up at Hawke.

"I hardly doubt the Dalish want an half bred bastard child."

"Well. When you say it like that... Gosh. It makes me feel awful. But it is wasn't my fault. I never wanted to be born with magic. Besides. All my life mother said that she loved me and would protect me. And the first bad dreams I have she wants to ship me to the circle!"

"Given the circumstances of your problem. You belong in the circle."

"But I don't want to go!"

"I can drag you kicking and screaming if I have to." Hawke threatened walking close to the boy.

"No! I'll go! Ain't like I can survive even a minute against you. I saw how you fight... Fine. But I am not talking to my mother ever again!"

"Don't care if you do or not. Now get moving you little shit." Hawke ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm moving." Feynriel said with a shiver as he walked along with Hawke and his group. Fenris seemed to greatly approve of the fact the boy was going to the circle. Also he was once again impressed by Hawke. Sure the man was rather unnerving but then again. Fenris doubt he would ever gotten to respect the man had Hawke been different.

Fenris once again noticed how content Hawke was at the moment. Having drained the life from multiple slavers seemed to put Hawke in a jolly mood. Which was more disturbing than his everyday harsh demure. Fenris silently wished Hawke would be 'normal' again. Mainly due to this Hawke being far much darker than the usual. Though there were perks to talking to Hawke when he seemed high.

After delivering Feynriel to the Gallows Circle and being given the evil eye by Thrask. Hawke and his strays went back to Arianni. To let her now the news. She thanked Hawke over and over again. She soon gave Hawke his payment. Which made him realize why he hated working for elves. Elves don't pay shit when you help them. Like Fenris and Elren before her. All she gave him was a damn ring. At least Fenris and Elren gave him coin. Fenris gave him five sovereigns, and Elren gave him two sovereigns worth in fucking coppers. But at least it was money. The hell was he suppose to do with a damn ring? Good thing he looted all the bodies during that mission. As they left the alienage Hawke flicked the ring skyward off to the side. Not even caring to hold onto the highly valued heirloom. Isabela saw it fly and she went after it. Varric shook his head with a shrug. Fenris thought that it was a bit of a waste. Hawke could have sold the trinket. Or kept it. As the sun began to set upon Kirkwall. Fenris finally became aware of how long he had went without sleep. He let off a yawn as he followed behind Hawke and the others. Varric left to head back to the Hanged Man. Isabela had disappeared by the alienage. Fenris seemed to let out another yawn as he began to head off. Hawke looked after him with little to no interest. He walked up the stairs to the small hovel of his uncle's.

After walking in and being greeted by Bethany and his mother. Hawke went to his room and seemed to brood. Mainly because of his interactions with the strays that followed him. He growled as he realized they were starting to grow on him. Almost like unwanted parasites. He gave off a growl as he laid down in bed. He need to do a job with out them. Or start ignoring their presence again. Which was going to be hard considering his odd attraction to the bastard elf. As he called Fenris. Well. Never to the elf's face. But he considered the elf a bastard none the less.


	12. What Is Mercy

It was nearing the afternoon while the sun perched itself high in the sky. The heat radiating off of the stone homes and streets. So hot that one may cook an egg on the pavement. Hawke loathed the sun and all the blinding light with it. He snarled softly in his Hanged Man room. Throwing the black and red curtains closed. He hated being out and about during the day. The sun's rays always hurt his eye. He took a long drink from one of the many bottles he had in the back of the room. He sighed gratefully and sank into his chair. He welcomed this silence. Having been running throughout the city a few days prior. Hawke soon began to drift off into his mind. But it would have to wait as he opened his eye and watched the door. Those footsteps sounded familiar. He let out a slow breath as a knock came to the door right on cue. "Brother? Are you in there? We got a letter from someone! It is addressed to you! ... Brother? I don't think he is in there Fenris. Are you sure he is in there?" The female voice spoke. Bethany. And from what sounds to Hawke. Fenris is there too. "He is normally in there when he wants to be alone." The elf said. Hawke stood from his chair and walked over to the door. He was rather curious as to why Bethany and Fenris were conversing. He knows that bastard elf hates magic and mages even more so than him. So was was he with Bethany? "If you two are going to speak then speak in here." He said as he opened the door. Bethany looked delighted as she spoke. "Brother! Good thing you're here. We-" Hawke held up his hand to silence her. Bethany closed her mouth and nodded before entering. Hawke looked at Fenris and motioned with his head to get in. Fenris shifted in his spot for a moment before nodding and entering as well.

"I over heard both of you outside the door. Now. What is so important to bother me?" Hawke asked rather curtly. Bethany nodded as she read the letter to him.

"It was signed by a friend." Bethany finished.

"A kindness, To mages? Bah ha ha. Delusional! Who would help a handful of Starkhaven mages?" Hawke barked. Bethany frowned.  
"I would. Their our people, brother."

"You're kind. Not mine. They wouldn't want me as kin. Besides. I don't care for the welfare of other mages except you, Bethany. So throw that useless paper away." Hawke said as he sat down. Bethany huffed as Fenris leaned against the wall. Fenris thought Hawke was doing what was best.

"Brother... Please do this for me." Bethany asked.

"No."

"Please. Brother. I promise I will stay at home while you deal with this. You could save lives! Don't you want to help those who would be affected by this?" She pleaded to her brother. Hawke growled.

"Ugh... Fine. If it will silence your yammering. So be it. But if those mages attack me. I will slay all of them."

"I am sure they won't and please don't. Try to make sure they stay alive. Promise me you won't kill them." Bethany said standing before her brother and holding his hand. She made her eyes huge as she could. Hawke frowned at the display.

"If they choose to attack. I will kill them. I will not make an empty promise. If they do what I say. Then they will live..." Hawke said with a sneer. Bethany hugged him then.

"Thank You! Brother! This means a lot to me."

"Great now go home and I will deal with them post haste."

Bethany nodded to her brother and hurried out the door. Fenris glanced at Hawke and was about to say his part on the matter.

"Silence Elf. If those damned mages wish to live it will be in the circle. I don't need anymore free mages running around my city."

"... You're city?" Fenris asked suddenly becoming curious.

"Yes... I have thought on this for a while now... Having had a few days to relax. I have decided."

"Decided on what exactly?"

"That I am going to run this city. It will take time. But I will run this city the way I see fit."

"How do you propose to do such a feat? After all you are but a refugee."

"I will need a title, status, money, and a following. If I continue to run about this place fixing everyone's problems then why not run this city as my own?" Hawke said getting up from his chair. Fenris stood from the wall.

"You are strong Hawke. But I doubt you could gain control of this city so quickly. Also You have no money, no title, nor do you have status." Fenris spoke.  _'I knew he would wish to take over this city. But it will take more time and effort than anything else...'_  Fenris thought.

"Hmmm... If I truly wish to run this place then certain requirements need to be met... The Viscount's death is one... But no. That would be treason to assassinate him. Unless I wait till some one else does it for me. Yes... That would be perfect. Gain the city's approval. Would be the next. I need to do something that will show them my prowess. Perhaps the slaying of a high dragon? Hmmm. No. They need to witness my strength. Hmmm. The qunari that is encamped in the docks. Now that would be impressive. But I would not wish to start a war in the Free Marches. Then I will have nothing to rule..." Hawke continued to pace back and forth.

Fenris remained quiet. This man really did wish to gain control over Kirkwall. Fenris doubted that Hawke could pull something like this off. But then again. Hawke was not like most men. He just might be able to run this city if he puts his mind to it. But it will not happen overnight. Such things like that takes time. Years in fact. Fenris wondered if he would still be in Kirkwall, when Hawke takes control. Fenris decided that they should not waste time now. But then he realized something. ' _Hawke would not even be bothered with explaining his plans if he didn't trust me. Does that mean... I some how managed to be someone he can confide in? Wait a minute. He's talking directly to me. I better listen before he thinks I'm ignoring him.'_ Fenris looked up at Hawke at that moment.

"Well? Do you think it possible, Elf?"

"Hmm.. Run it past me one more time."

"Guh... Fine. If I wait till the Qunari are no longer peaceful then I might have a chance to prove to this pathetic city that I could be fit to rule. Now I cannot assassinate the Viscount least that would get out. But If I had status. I could damn well try to get elected to go against him through a vote. Ugh... Wait... That wouldn't work. Then people would want to talk to me... You know what? Fuck it. I am going to run this city somehow, someway. Just not today." Hawke huffed darkly before taking a drink.

"Might I suggest focusing on the Deep Roads Expedition. After that you would have money. Then with that you can petition a title. You could also buy back your family's estate with it. Then you would be in the noble district. Then work your way from there." Fenris held his breath as he finished. He hoped that it would help. After all. Fenris wished more than anything to gain this man's approval.

Hawke looked at him as he took a sip of his drink. Then Hawke walked over to Fenris. Fenris stood taller as he continued to hold his breath. He didn't move away from Hawke. Hawke looked down at him before leaning ever so slightly.

"You... Are far smarter than you let on, Fenris... Your words have value in them. I will... think on the matter your way. If it fails. Then I will have to figure out my own way to take over this city. Now. Let us deal with a certain mage problem outside the city." He said lowly before standing up and walking out the room door. Leaving Fenris alone by himself.

Fenris released his breath slowly as he shuddered. He had a slight blush on his face as he reached a hand up to his ear. He wondered if Hawke ment to put his mouth that close. The man's hot breath had blew against the sensitive tip of Fenris's ear. Fenris had struggled very hard not to let out a small whimper of a moan. Fenris shuddered even more when he realized that Hawke had called him by his name yet again. He breathed deeply before straightening back up and quickly leaving the room to find Hawke. Though Fenris couldn't help but feel himself wanting to be close to the larger man. Not just to be close but to actually touch the man. He only ever seen Bethany touch Hawke. The man would not let anyone go near enough to reach out to him. Fenris shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He didn't wish to mess up what he currently had with Hawke. Least the repercussions of those actions result in his untimely demise. From what he knows. Hawke seems to jest about his sexuality. But never acts on it. What if the man was considered asexual? What if it was just his way of seeing how someone would react to him. No. Fenris figured it was best not to tempt such things. After all Fenris wasn't even sure if he was even into men like Hawke. Or just men in general. Fenris always figured he would be into women. Yet no women ever caught his attention. Fenris remained quiet as he pondered. Fenris was sure that he wasn't into men. Besides. It was wrong to be interested in someone of the same sex. Right? Whatever his feelings for the larger man. It would never happen Fenris thought. Besides. He was not into men nor was he truly into women. Even if he was. The times that he was a slave was painful to remember. Especially considering what was done to him. He shuddered again but this time from disgust.

Fenris swallowed and pushed all those thoughts aside as he walked up behind Hawke in the main area of the tavern. The larger man was talking to Varric and Aveline. Seemed Aveline was there because she was off duty. Fenris smiled slightly at the sight of her. At least he knew he had a friend to talk to.

As the group walked their way from the main city and towards the Wounded Coast. They heard a scuffle ahead of them. Men yelling. As the group got closer they saw giant spiders attacking what looked like a caravan. Or more accurately a dwarf and his men. So without much thought given Hawke walked forward into the fighting while the others stood and watched. Hawke drew his weapon and let out a loud yell drawing the attention of all the spiders. The others pulled free their weapons and joined the fight as Hawke brought his axe down onto one unlucky spider.

After the fight was over Hawke put his axe away and stared at the sniveling dwarf.

"Cease your shaking dwarf. You ain't dead." Hawke said gruffly.

"No thanks to this lot. Can't get a blade at decent bargain anymore. You on the other hand. Is what a man needs!" The dwarf said. Hawke walked over to the dwarf. And the dwarf looked off to the side. Poor sod was even with Hawke's crotch.

"I think I am going to go stone blind..." The dwarf said backing up.

"Don't stare directly at it. Else you start feeling inadequate." Varric joked.

"Great. Another qunari to deal with. Listen can you get your Arishok to sell me his powder?"

"I am no Qunari, Dwarf. Now stop wasting my time." Hawke said moving past him.

"Hey! Could you at least listen to what I got to say then?" The dwarf asked.

"Is there a job in your rambling..."

"Name's Javaris Tintop and I need someone who can help court the Qunari. Which I thought you were."

"Court the qunari! Maker. Think of the Children!" Varric laughed.

"They have this explosive that I want. It's just dust! Now lyrium and no demons! Anyone can use it!" Javaris said.

"I often look at every second idiot and think "he needs more power." " Varric said kicking a rock in front of his foot.

"Just get on with it. For my time is being wasted listening to you prattle." Hawke growled.

Javaris wasted no time in explaining what he wanted. And by the end of it Hawke was growing more hostile by the minute.

"Your plan is weak and pathetic Dwarf. And a complete waste of my time. Now get out of my way." Hawke growled as he almost stormed over the hapless dwarf.

"Hey. If you find yourself on the Wounded Coast. The collect me some Tal-Vashoth heads and I will be all smiles in that Compound. ... I will give you a cut of the deal!" Javaris yelled at Hawke from behind. Hawke stopped. "Got your attention huh. Meet me in the compound after you kill them and you will be richly rewarded!"

"..." Hawke walked along as he pondered on the matter. He could use the money. Also he could kill people as well. He slightly smiled at the idea and continued on his way with his followers.

As the group pasted through the Wounded Coast, Hawke wondered who was this so called friend was. And what sort of magic was being dealt with. He would soon get his answer as they came up the wayside of a large dune. A bright shining armor shown. Hawke growled. Of course it had to be a templar.

"Great... A fucking templar..." Hawke said eyeing the ginger templar. Who scowled back at him.

"Yes. Well this 'Fucking templar' knows you Master Hawke." The templar said with a frown. Fenris noticed it was Thrask. The one Hawke blackmailed a few days ago.

"Well I don't fucking know you so get on with it."

"Thrask. The one you blackmailed."

"You blackmailed a templar?!" Aveline asked in shock.

"Yeah. What of it?" Hawke spoke harshly daring Aveline to say something else. "Now who are you, Templar."

"As I have said. Yet again. Thrask... I was hoping you would show a kindness to mages once more. Feynriel spoke highly of you. Though no matter how despicable you treated me you are kind and fair to mages. ... I also had no one else to ask..." Thrask said with a sigh.

"Kind? Fair? Bah! You have me confused Templar. I am none of those. I do things the way I see fit." Hawke scoffed.

"I have thought long and hard on this matter on whether or not I can trust you on this. Like I have said. I had no one else to go to. Well I hope you see fit that these apostates are brought to the circle, instead of hiding in a cave." Thrask said almost pleading. Yet there was still a bit of hate in him for what Hawke had done.

"And you've allowed this?" Aveline asked.

"Yes. Please talk to them. Bring them to their senses before my fellow templars arrive. Karras is one of Knight Commander Meredith's cronies." Thrask asked earnestly.

Knight Commander Meredith... Hawke has heard that name before... From somewhere.

"If they do not see that being alive and in the circle is better than being free and dead. Then there just might be a blood bath..."

Hawke chuckled lightly as the words blood bath entered his head. Causing him to lick the inside of his teeth and him visibly shifting in his spot. He loved the sound of a blood bath. "I can try. But no guarantee..." He purred sickly. Thrask frowned.

"Do try not to harm the mages serah. Least I will never trust you with something of such import again!"

"I don't give a rat's ass if you trust me or not. Now when I get back with those mages. I better get paid in full." Hawke said leaning towards Thrask.

"You will get your money. Now hurry!" Thrask growled.

Hawke walked past Thrask and into the cavern. Varric scowled a bit on the way in. He didn't like what had transpired. Aveline remained silent. How Hawke dealt with people was his own way. As long as he didn't break the law. She was fine with his actions. Fenris wondered what would become of the mages.

The moment they entered, a mage had ran up to them and slit his wrist. Skeletal figures rose from the dirt. A fight soon insured. Once the small scuffle was over Aveline shuddered.

"By Andraste... Is this... Blood Magic?" Aveline asked.

"A mage will always resort to blood magic. If they feel the need is great enough." Fenris told her.

"Quit your chatting and move..." Hawke growled as he walked further in. The others followed.

As they ventured further that ran into more undead. In the middle of them was a mage curled up and whimpering. Didn't seem like the creatures cared to much about the boy. The boy kept yelling at the corpses to get away.

After getting rid of the corpses the boy launched himself at Hawke's leg and held on tight.

"Thank the Maker! Are you with the templars?! Please get me out of here. I never wanted to be here! I especially don't want to stay here now since he started making those things appear!" The boy shrieked pitifully.

"Get off me, Mage." Hawke growled grabbing the boy by the hood and setting him on his feet. "Now who is He?"

"Decimus. It was his decision that we escape. Said the templars were going to label us blood mages if we fled. So why not use it if it is our best tool."

"Typical excuse." Fenris said with a scowl.

"H-he slit his wrist and the 'magic' happened. It woke those things in the cave...I ran Decimus is wrong! Blood magic is evil and not something the templars keep from us out of spite..." The mage spat out clearly upset by the whole ordeal.

"Decimus is the leader then..."

"Yes. He said with our phylacteries gone the templars can't find us. I think he set the fire. There has to be a demon working through him. No normal or sane person would profane the dead like this!"

"Get yourself to the templars and tell me where the rest are."

"Take me to the templars! I don't want nothing to do with... B-blood Magic. The rest are further in."

"Good get out to the templar waiting at the entrance."

"Be careful Decimus is mad!" The boy soon took off towards the entrance and his knight in shining templar armor.

Further in they saw a group of mages praying. The one known as Decimus stood up and yelled for the others to attack even raising the dead to fight for them. One mage tried to stop him but failed to do so.

Hawke smiled wickedly as he charged the man known as Decimus. A few other mages let loose bolts of lightning, fire, and ice. A dark red whirlwind of blood and sand swirled about Decimus. Hawke's smiled widened as he came face to face with the crazy blood mage. He swung his axe towards the man but instead cut through a corpse that rose from the ground. Hawke gave off a growl. He swung around taking down the shambling corpses that attacked him. While he focused on the main target. Aveline, Fenris, and Varric dealt with the other corpses and mages that fought back. Aveline bashing apart the undead upon her shield. Varric picking off a few at a distance. Fenris taking out the mages who were distracted by Varric. It did not take long for the fight to last. Not once Hawke grabbed a hold of Decimus and sliced through him using the giant battle axe. Once Decimus was dealt with the others gave up fighting back and submitted. One mage cried out for the blood mage. Hawke dropped the body to the ground as she ran up to him.

"Decimus. my love... You... You murdered him!" The woman yelled.

"The blood mage shouldn't have attacked me. I am not without mercy girl."

"I told him that would be all anyone would see of him. I didn't want him to do this."

"Are we to believe that you are not a part of his plans." Fenris said eyeing the mage.

"I have no truck with demons. Please. We only want our freedom... The templars will execute us all for Decimus's crimes."

"You willingly followed him. The crimes are your's as well..." Hawke let off a slight growl stepping forward.

"Should we all let the circle geld our minds for such crimes? Please kill the templar that is pursuing us." She begged.

"Yes! Murder a templar! That will surely help." Fenris let out throwing his hands in the air for a brief moment before recomposing himself as he glowered at the mage. Hawke rolled his eye before locking it with the girl's.

"Please. Will you buy us time to flee?" The girl pleaded.

"Not even a chance. I will take you in. Breathing or not." Hawke said reaching once again for his battle axe. The girl's eyes open wide before raising her hands.

"Please! Lay down your arms. We will go. I am trying to save our lives. Not throw them away..." She said in defeat. Hawke looked pleased at her submission.

"Good. I warn you though. Try anything. And I won't hesitate to cut you down." Hawke warned. The girl nodded her head and followed them. They soon found out the woman's name was Grace.

Fenris kept glancing back at the mages as they walked through the cavern. He didn't trust any of them. Though he took note on how Hawke walked. His head slightly turned towards the mages. As if listening. Waiting for the mages to strike. Yet they did nothing. Aveline and Varric walked behind them making sure that they followed. Fenris and Hawke took up the lead. The walk back was uneventful till they reached the entrance.

The moment they reached it they saw yet another templar. Thrask and the other templar known as Karras argued till Hawke came out.

"Who are you?" Karras asked.

"The mages surrender. Take them in." Hawke said gesturing to the mage girl.

"Riiight. Once a mage tastes freedom that is all they want. Not going to let the rebels preach it to the tamed ones." Karras said.

Hawke remained quiet for a brief moment. Something beginning to snap in within his mind. A slight pressure building up.

"They deserve some sort of trail..." Hawke growled.

"Not going to happen. These mages aren't people. Not since they know what freedom tastes like. Don't want the tamed ones following their example." Karras said walking up to Hawke. Clearly not afraid of the larger man.

Hawke's mind began to spin ever so slightly. His vision focusing in on Karras as it began to tint dangerously to red.

"Please you can't just hand us over to this brute!" The Grace whined.

"Karras. We are not the ones to decide this. The mages deserve to be heard out." Thrask told Karras.

"And what? Be mind washed? No I say we kill them off here. Now hand them over friend." Karras said threateningly towards Hawke.

Hawke's facial expression went neutral then as the small voice in his head began to scream. His mouth began to water as he licked the inside of his teeth. So this templar wanted to be a ruthless killer huh? Not even going to see if these mages were worthy of a chance at life. Well Karras might think he is mean. But Hawke was meaner.

"Step... back... Templar... They will not give themselves tamely like slaves to your blade..." Hawke threatened as he reached for his axe.

"Thrask. We will talk later on your choice of allies. Men a-" Karras was suddenly cut short as a sharp gau ntlet pressed itself deeply into his throat. In one swift movement Hawke swung his battle axe free and slashed it straight through the templar pinned in front of him. A spray of blood erupted from the severed lower half of his body as the contents of his stomach fell to the ground. Karras gasped futilely for breath before he ceased movement as he hung aloft in Hawke's grip. By the sick twisted smile that shown on the large man's face. His followers knew that they had no choice but to fight now that Hawke had initiated the battle. Thrask forced himself to turn against the other templars after tearing himself from the gruesome display of death before him. He needed to protect the mages. That is what a templar must always do. Hawke watched a bit more while as his followers clashed their weapons against the templars. He dropped what was rest of Karras to the ground before walking into the fight himself. His smile grew as he began to paint the sand and rocks with blood. Oh how delightful it all was. Hawke was sure his heart would burst. The fool of a templar did not bring enough cattle to the slaughter. Hawke was a tad disappointed but he smiled non the less. Though he silently wished the blood shed would last a bit longer.

Aveline glared at Hawke but said nothing. Varric simply shrugged and proceeded to clean Bianca of gore. Fenris was not quiet sure but the way Hawke had worded the last thing he said. Struck Fenris as odd. In fact. Fenris didn't disapprove. He was in shock. He just defended mages. He shook his head as he looked up to see Grace run up to Hawke and Thrask.

"By the Maker... They're dead. I wanted this to end peacefully..." Thrask said as he looked around himself.

"There is never going to be peace between templars and mages. Sir." Grace said.

"... Wonderful. Now what." Hawke asked not quite all there.

"I guess my side has been picked. I will give a false trail. You need to go now." Thrask said looking at Grace.

"Thank you for not handing us over. Here take this. We must away." Grace said before scurrying off with the other mages.

"Come Alain. Sorry you were the only one I could save..." Thrask said walking off with the boy.

Hawke stood for a moment before looking down at the Starkehaven staff. He slightly growled. He tossed it to the side without much care and began to walk off. Varric eyed the staff and picked it up. Aveline looked at Hawke for a moment and wondered what was going through his mind. Fenris as well was wondering what the larger man was thinking.

Hawke walked back to Kirkwall with his followers in tow. He was not sure what had just happened. He helped a bunch of mages go free. It was somehow due to the way that templar spoke. Either way what is done, is done. His sister would be happy to hear the news. The same as the other damnable mages. Hawke let off a sigh. He wondered if letting abominations go was the right thing to do. Though a part of him felt better. Why? He wasn't so sure. After all. What is Mercy to him anyway?


	13. Demons Abound

Walking through Hightown seemed to once again attract some poor soul conversing with another damn templar. This woman was no elf. Her crying seemed to hit several nerves in Hawke's head. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He glared at the crying woman and her pleas towards the templar. The templar left from her side and she continued to weep.

Fenris followed Hawke's gaze. -That elf had been trying harder to follow Hawke wherever he went. Hawke finally left the elf be. Mainly because he became use to the elf's presence. But Hawke would mentally deny acknowledgement to the branded warrior. Trying to distance himself anyway he could so he would not get close to who he called the ' _Bastard Elf_ '. Hawke avoided all contact with the elf. Finding such physical touch in general to be beyond useless, worthless, and over all annoying. Despite his preference to touch. He made an absolute mental law, that  **NO ONE** was allowed to touch the elf. Simply because Hawke secretly valued his warrior brethren. Though Hawke would not openly admit.- Fenris stared intently at Hawke. Trying his hardest to figure out the larger man's thought process. He observed Hawke make his way over to the distressed woman.

Hawke began to inch his way towards the crying woman. He was getting truly tired of such a pathetic noise offending his hearing. He let out a small growl as he walked up to the woman. Standing directly behind her and glaring down at her. The woman felt a chill run down her spine and shivered.

"Cease your pathetic whining woman. What ever reason for your tears can not be changed by crying." Hawke growled lowly. The woman turned around and looked up at Hawke.

"I-i am sorry... I did not mean to cause a scene..." She said trying to stop her tears that seemed to flow like a waterfall.

"I can not fathom what it is that has such a woman as yourself whining like a newborn babe." Hawke said curtly.

"... It is my brother... Kerran. He is in the templar order. A recruit... He... went missing. I know it. He always writes me everyday. He hasn't written back in a week..."

"Perhaps he is busy and has not found time to write you."

"I asked the others in his order. They say they haven't seen him. And when I question them and the Knight Commander. They say nothing. I think the Knight Commander got rid of him."

"Oh really now..." Hawke said now finding slight interest in the matter.

"You hear dark rumors about the Knight Commander. It is not safe to talk of her in public. she has people watching. Sir. Please. Can you do something for me?"

"What can I do that you can not, woman."

"Can you find out about my brother please?" she pleaded.

"Why would I wish to do that. I do not even know who you are..."

"I... I am Macha. Please I will try to find some way to pay you if you do this."

"... If I find myself in the Gallows. I might ask around. I offer no guarantee." Hawke said turning to walk away.

"Thank you!" Macha said finally smiling a bit.

Fenris watched and silently followed Hawke. Hawke went on his way taking a route that lead to the Undercity. Fenris frowned. He hoped they would not go to the mage. To his surprise Hawke went straight through heading towards the docks. Fenris figured this is Hawke's way of saying 'We have a job to do.' Fenris began to wonder why they were not taking anyone else with them.

"We are going to the Gallows. Are we not?" Fenris questioned. Hawke merely hummed as if that would give a clear answer. "Is there a reason we are going without some of the others?"

"If I say it is to fuck you. Would you quit with the questions..." Hawke rudely jested. Fenris stopped as he seemed to choke on his next words.

"Y-y-you what?!" He responded. His face and ears turning red in color.

"I knew that would stop your pointless questioning. Now get moving, Elf. We have a mystery to solve." Hawke said with seriousness though there was a hint of a chuckle. Fenris hesitated before hurrying after Hawke.

"..."

"... If you wish to know the answer then think, Elf. Bethany can not come for she is a mage. I will be dealing directly with Templars. The other mage would make a scene and the girl would just get in the way. That whore is off looking for her damnable relic. Aveline is busy at work. And the dwarf was dragged off to some Merchant Guild meeting with his son of a bitch brother."

"Which leaves... You and I." Fenris said trying to hide his blush.

"Correct... Now do not delay. Least I leave you at the docks and deal with this fucking shit myself."

"Understood."

The two of them reached the docks and waited for the next boat to the Gallows. Fenris shifted side to side. Unsure what he should say to Hawke. He wished to converse with the larger man. Though Hawke was know to be rude during such idle talks. Fenris sighed and simply accepted the strange peaceful silence between them. After all. Hawke was not know to enjoy small talk. Hawke would rather have a deep conversation that bordered the unknown in its entirety. Always changing. Alway confusing. Always interesting. Fenris wished Hawke talked more than just business. He seemed to enjoy listening to the larger man. He also respected him. Not many can say they earned Fenris's respect. Fenris also seemed to admire Hawke's decisive nature. Hawke always spoke true. He was intelligent beyond compare. His power was unmatched. Yet despite all the things that made him stronger than any other man alive. He was just that. A man. He had many faults to hindered his greatness. From what Fenris had learned about Hawke so far. Fenris could easily list near to all faults the large man had. He had a mental list of pros and cons.

Pros-

Hawke was honest and never lied.  
He did not entertain childish behavior.  
Hawke does not make false promises. Or promises he cannot keep.  
He was direct and to the point.  
He could outsmart even the most intellectual tacticians.  
He is well trained and brutal with a weapon.  
He had respect for women no matter who they were.  
He hated slavers.  
He does not deal with demons.

Cons-

He was a Reaver.  
He was an overly dependent alcoholic.  
He is extremely hateful in everyday conversations.  
He finds satisfaction in the suffering of others.  
He has no respect for someone he deems 'worthless'.  
He is easy to provoke.  
He solves things with violence.  
He appears to be a cannibal and does not deny it.  
He has a sick love for blood.  
He is almost completely blind.  
He has no regard for half the laws in Kirkwall.  
He enjoys mindless killing.  
He is vulgar and disrespectful about things of a sexual nature.  
He also seems to enjoy over using the F-word.

Fenris could easily identify the faults outweighing the benefits. Then again. He was the only one counting. Fenris looked up as the boat finally docked. He and Hawke boarded the boat and waited for it to set sail for the Gallows. He sat beside Hawke and waited in silence. He spied Hawke taking a long drink from his bottle. Fenris silently wondered where in the Void they come from. It was as if those bottles appeared out of thin air. In fact just how many was on Hawke? Fenris had already counted five that Hawke had threw away earlier in the day. Now Hawke was on the sixth bottle! They haven't even went to the Hanged Man. Then again... There might be some sort of pack hidden beneath Hawke's long thick unruly hair. Fenris even wondered how Hawke could attach that battle axe to it's strap with all that hair cascading onto his back. In fact. How could any man  _want_ to have hair that long. Such questions continued to bother Fenris. After all. When he first met Hawke. He had looked at the man and silently asked the question why. Now in some customs. A person's hair granted power. Especially in one legend. Fenris wondered if Hawke would shrink and become weak if he took a dagger to the larger man's hair. Fenris unconsciously reached out and ran his fingers through the larger man's hair.

Hawke paused his drinking as he opened his eye. He gave a sideways glance at the elf beside him. Was that bastard elf running his fingers through his hair? Hawke's grip tightened on the bottle he held. Why on earth would that elf violate his personal space? Hawke ground his teeth till they interlocked. The sharpened tips of them piercing his the gums slightly. Why would the elf dare such physical contact? Hawke inwardly growled. He suddenly whirled and caught the offending hand in his right hand. Fenris let out a small undignified yelp that betrayed a femininity to it. Such a sound amused Hawke to know end. He almost smiled at the elf.

Fenris attempted to pull his hand free but Hawke's grip was like that of a crushing vice. He looked up at the larger man. A small hint of a blush was slightly visible on his face. He was well aware of how he had sounded the moment Hawke took hold of his wrist.

"If you want touch me in that manner. Then you must know that you are running your hand over the wrong place, Elf." Hawke slowly said with a wicked smirk on his face. He noticed the elf's face darken.

"I-i was simply curious about your hair... Nothing more..." Fenris said trying not to look flustered.

"Why not fiddle with your own hair and leave mine be." Hawke said releasing Fenris's wrist. Fenris flexed his wrist and inspected the metal plating.

"I meant no harm. I was simply curious. There are things about you that I still do not understand..." Fenris said honestly. Hawke sighed.

"Such a venial action for mere understatement... Why does my person implant such inquiries into your mind, Elf." Hawke demanded.

"You are not like most people Hawke... Everything you do is strange. I have observed the others and they do no such things like that of you."

"Because they are not me. I am what I am. There is no getting around that. Whether my presence sparks doubt or uncertainty in you is because you refuse to accept such possibility that I am myself." Hawke said taking a drink. "Every time something about me confuses you. You continue to tell me that you are trying to understand me. There is nothing to understand if your mind is not open to realization."

"... Such words of knowledge. No normal person can speak in that way without being educated. Either by endless nights of study. Or vigorous training that beats it into one's mind."

"My knowledge is obtained by observation. I have done nothing special to attain such otherwise."

"I see... So... Why is it you wear your hair long then. Surely an enemy can use it to gain leverage over you."

"Heh. I use it as a lure. Most do think that they can use it as a tactical advantage. But my hair hides dangers that can cut and bleed an enemy. You did not reach far enough to feel them."

"I'm sorry? What are them?"

Hawke reached into his hair and pulled what looked like razor wire out for Fenris to see.  
"I have these small strands littering my hair in the back. They are very small and do not harm me. Yet if one was to viciously grab hold and jerk.."

"It would cut into them as they twist their hand. Thus getting lodged into their gloves or gauntlets..." Fenris finished.

"Exactly."

"But... I remember Bethany hiding her face in your hair. How did it not harm her?"

"Because she knows they are there and moves them aside. She is no fool. Besides. They remain up against my back till I whip my hair about during battle. They are not even attached to my hair, but a small rod of metal at the back of my collar. Which is removable. If you are wondering if I sleep with it equipped."

"I see... My apologies for my actions earlier. I did not intend to invade your space... Hmm? Looks like were are at our destination." Fenris said as he saw the Gallows.

"Good. I have need to instigate an investigation on some woman's brother. Keinan... Or whatever the name of the templar was."

"Kerran."

"Whatever."

Con number 15. Hawke was bad at names. Or he just didn't give a damn.

Fenris sighed as he added that con to the list. He followed Hawke off the boat and into the main part of the Gallows's courtyard. Fenris shuddered yet again at the statues of slaves. out of the corner of his eye he spotted Thrask. The templar gave Hawke a wary glare. Thrask really didn't like Hawke. Fenris looked towards the larger man. Hawke stood still as he lifted his head. The sun caught on the twisted headgear of his eyepatch. It gleamed like copper fire as he turned his head. Hawke looked off to a group of templar recruits. They had the in training armor on. So it was easy to spot. Their armor did not shine as brightly as the actual full fledge templars. Hawke made his way towards the recruits. They seemed to shuffle about themselves. Till one saw Hawke and paled. The others wasn't sure why he was like that. They turned to see Hawke walk up to them.

"You are the recruits..." Hawke stated.

"Yes. And who are who, sir?" The woman templar said.

"Hawke... Now. Where is Kerran." He demanded.

"I am not allowed to tell you anything." The female said.

"Screw that! I haven't seen Kerran in a week! I say Knight commander did something!" One guy said.

"B-but our orders!" The other guy said.

"I don't care. Recruits are going missing!" He said to the younger one.

Hawke spent about fifteen minutes hearing about conspiracy theories from the two men about the Knight Commander Meredith. Hawke began to get a tad impatient and ended up baring at them. Finally the woman recruit said something about a guy named Wilmond. She said that if Hawke hurries. He might caught up to him and the Knight Capitan known as Cullen.

Hawke and Fenris went about finding the location on the map where this Wilmond would be. They made their way on a narrow ledge that lead to the supposed camp. They soon heard yelling. They hurried their pace and saw Knight Capitan threatening a guy who must be the Wilmond they were looking for. Cullen kneed Wilmond in the crotch and dropped him to the ground and drew his weapon. Hawke merely watched. Cullen noticed Hawke and Fenris and spoke to them.

"This is templar business. I must ask you to- Wha!"

"You have struck me for the last time templar! To me!" Wilmond yelled as his body twisted and morphed into that of a demonic visage of his former self. Abominations sprung from the ground along with demons. Hawke smirked as he drew his axe and readied himself for battle. Fenris too pulled his weapon from his sheath as he readied himself to attack.

The demons and abominations where no real match to the three warriors. There was an odd rhythm between the three as they worked together to down demon upon demon. And the abominations were cut down with just as much force. When the final one fell Cullen breathed deeply.

"I knew... I knew he was involved with something sinister! But... This I never..."

"Get over it Templar. I was charged to find a templar named Kerran."

"He and Wilmond was friends... I had been noticing recruits going missing. I figured they were helping friends in the circle escape. I never thought that THIS was going on."

"And here I was hoping the Knight Commander was killing off the weak minded recruits. Such a shame this theory is false."

"Is that what the recruits are saying? Maker they are worse than a weaving circle."

"So what of these recruits that went missing..."

"They have been disappearing. Wilmond was the first one to come back... So I figured I would follow him when he left again in secret. Though. You saw how that turned out. I am glad you and your friend happened upon me when you did."

"Yeah... Get to the point Templar. For I am growing bored and I desire some form of entertainment."

"Well. If it would entertain you. Could you help with my investigation?"

"Depends."

"Well a number of the recruits that went missing had went to the Blooming Rose but I have not been able to invest- err. I a mean talk... to any of the woman..." Cullen seemed to blush.

"Never trust a face that offers to bring you to the Maker and back. Because I heard such people suck. Heh." Hawke jested. Resulting in Cullen turning slightly red in the face.

"Ummmm... Riiight... Well then.. Umm."

"Speak templar. It was just a jest. Unless you really-"

"N-no! I um. I think they did not want to talk in fear of having to be shut down for catering to our troops...Yeah..."

"I suppose I could ask..." Hawke said taking a yet another bottle out from some unseen pocket.

"Thank you."

"You're not welcome Templar..." Hawke growled as he turned around and took a swift drink. "Come on, Elf." Fenris nodded and left behind Hawke. Leaving Cullen by himself.

Almost an hour back to Kirkwall.

Fenris gave off a low sigh as he sipped some water from the small pouch he carried with him. He watched Hawke walk through the most southern gate leading to Hightown. The tall man downed the rest of the bottle he had been nursing and hurled it aside. The bottle shattered against the wall. Fenris looked at the shattered glass. Well Hawke seemed to be in good spirits. If his behavior was considered good. The two of them made their way to the Blooming Rose. First time they went there, Bethany and Varric was with them. Now it was just him and Hawke. Fenris seemed a bit distracted as he followed Hawke inside the brothel. He wondered what kind of information they could possibly acquire at this location. Well. Other than which woman -or man- the recruits have been seeing. Fenris did not like being in the brothel. The way the workers stared at him. He wished for nothing more than to back up into the shadows. He then noticed Hawke glaring at him from the stairs. He hurried his way over to Hawke. They went up the stairs and into a room where some woman by the name Idunna was. Apparently she has been seeing the recruits.

Idunna turned around to see Hawke walk into the room.

"Mmm~ Such a big boy."

"Mhm... I have a question for you."

"Whatever is your question concerning me, Sir? I can give you a list of my services for you and your friend."

"Rather not... Have you ever entertained a templar named Wilmond..."

"Wilmond...Wilmond... No. not at all." She said sitting down. "Enough with the questions. Why don't we have some real fun~" She said invitingly on her bed. She eyed Fenris and Hawke both.

For some reason Fenris could not help but say one thing. "She... May not know anything..."

"The fuck is wrong with you, Elf..."

"I... Don't know..." Fenris gave a worried expression. Something was wrong with him. Hawke thought as he looked at the smaller man.

"You should listen to your friend. Now who told you about little old me?" She said eyeing Hawke lustfully.

"... I don't frankly give two shits about that wench. I didn't bother with a name... Now I was asking you a que-" Hawke felt strange like someone was trying to claw their way into his mind. He let off a growl and simply took a drink. "Question..."

Idunna frowned as she sat sideways on her bed and pricked her finger out of Hawke's sight. Though it was the wrong move. For Hawke could smell it.

"Why don't you do something for me instead?" She said casting her spell on Hawke. She stood up and walked over to him. He should now be completely under her control. Though something was off.

"Hmm..."

"Draw your blade and slide it across your throat."

Hawke drew his dagger. Though it made no move to his throat.

"Do what I say." Idunna growled.

"Why should I listen to you... You have no magic over me blood mage. But the elf you do... I can practically hear his mind screaming... Now. Die bitch." He said walking towards her.

"W-why aren't you being affected! No get back! Stop don't yo- Guhh!" She didn't finish her sentence as Hawke plunged the dagger into her stomach.

The moment she was dead, Fenris let out breath. A sigh of relief. "She would of been a powerful magister..."

"Yes... But she bleeds like any other useless waste of space. There has to be something to give us details."

"Might I suggest those books over there?" Fenris said looking to some books and paper.

Hawke gave a grunt and walked over an picked up the papers. He growled slightly as he looked at them. Not sure what to make of them. He then thrusted them to the elf.

"Read these to me, Elf." He said with a growl.

Fenris gave a bewildered look at the papers and got mad at Hawke.

"Read them yourself!"

"... Don't start being pissy, Elf. Now just read the damn thing so we can find out where they are!"

"Why don't you read them yourself, Hawke." Fenris growled.

Hawke gave a growl. "Because I can't fucking read Elf! Now quit wasting time!"

Fenris was taken aback. "Wait... You... Can't read?"

"Never could... Though you can. I have seen you reading things."

"I... Cannot read either. I have been trying to understand the written language when ever I could. In hopes that I may learn..." Fenris said honestly.

"Are you telling me... That neither of us can fucking READ?!"

"Being a slave means you are not taught to read. If a slave could read it would make them wonder about freedom... The Magisters did not wish for any of their slaves to read..."

"Wonderful... Then I guess we have to take this to Bethany..."

"How is it you can not read, Hawke?" Fenris asked.

"Magic and dragons fucked me up... I always had problems with reading and writing. After what happened to me... Well. I just gave up. Though... I can see if Bethany or my Mother can teach you how to read. With any luck you will be better at apting to it than I was." He said walking out of the room with the book and papers.

"I would appreciate it Hawke."

Con number 16. Hawke cannot read!?

In Uncle Gamlen's shack.

"They are somewhere in the Undercity Brother... Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Bethany said holding the letter.

"I do not want whatever demons may be down there to harm you, Sister." Hawke said as he got up from his chair. He glanced over at his Mother and Fenris. Though Hawke could not listen in as Bethany started talking to him again.

"You poor dear. From what Jake said. I will be happy to help you. After all. He seems to be close to you. I am glad he has someone he can call friend again." Leandra said.

"He had a friend before?" Fenris asked slightly confused.

"Yes. Two of them. An elven boy named Reado. And a girl named Lillian. They were his best friends... Though... They were killed... By dragons that happened upon the our tiny village. Jake tried so hard to protect them. But he was just so young.. Ever since then he has been closed off."

"That is the reason he is the way he is now? You mean."

"Yes. Everytime we think he is making a friend. They always disappear... I ran into one of the boys who tried to be his friend the other day. In the market. Everytime they figure out what he really is. They just leave. So my baby quit trying. Please don't abandon him like the others." Leandra asked almost pleading with Fenris.

"I..." Fenris started.

"Come on, Elf. We need to go. Now rather than later." Hawke said walking to the door.

Fenris looked over to him then back at Leandra. He simply nodded his head and said goodbye. Leandra let out a sigh. She was happy that her little boy was finally making friends.

The duo started their way back to Darktown when they ran into a familiar red head.

"There you are Hawke. Been looking for you." Aveline said coming to stand in front of him.

"Whatever for, Aveline... I have not harassed anyone... Yet."

"Funny. But I'm not here to bring you in. I finally got off work. And I was bored. So what kind of trouble is going on in Kirkwall now?"

"Demons abound and it involves Templars turning into abominations. They are located in Darktown. Kerran might not last much longer. If they are implanting demons into recruits... Blood magic surely."

"Direct and to the point. You would make a good guard. If you ever bothered to take orders from anyone other than yourself."

"I rather take your place as Guard Captain."

"Knew it! Come on. Let's head there soon."

"Follow me if you must Aveline.."

The three warriors made their way to the Undercity where they ran into Anders. He was walking back to his clinic.

"Mage..."

"Oh. Hello Hawke. You need me? I'm free." Anders said with a slight smile.

"Of course you're free. I can do whatever the fuck I want with you." Hawke said with a twisted smile.

"Uhh... Not like that... Sorry." Anders said with a blush clearly catching on.

"Just go back to your clinic. I don't need you becoming more possessed than you already are." Hawke said walking past him.

"O-kay..." He said looking after the larger man before looking at Aveline and Fenris. Aveline just shrugged. Fenris didn't even bother to look at Anders.

Anders shrugged and went on his way.

Further in the Undercity they found the entrance to the so called Sanctuary.

Fenris got a bit giddy. "I will take great pleasure in routing out these blood mages... It will not be the first time..." The Elf said. Hawke gave off a sick smile as he silently approved of the comment from the elf.

Hawke walked in further and stopped. Something wasn't right. Sure it looked empty. He reached in to the pack on his back. He pulled forth yet another bottle. He looked at it for a moment. The bottle was empty. He rolled his shoulders and hurled the bottle out towards a spot on the floor. Fire erupted as the bottle hit a hidden pressure plate. The fire died down as the plate rose again. The bottle had been hurled with enough force. Just enough to set off for a short time. Aveline and Fenris looked at Hawke.

"Watch where you step. Least I get something to eat." He let out a disturbing laugh as he walked forward.

"Cannibalism is wrong Hawke." Aveline said with a frown.

"Meat is meat. Besides. It isn't against the law to eat a dead person in order to preserve yourself."

"But it is still a person!" Aveline said a bit outraged. Fenris remained quiet.

"If we were stranded in the middle of nowhere. Where there was no food. The weakest member of the group would die. Now how long would you go without having the thought of eating that person."

"I wouldn't eat them! I mean. What if it was someone I care for? What if that person is cared for by someone else?"

"What if they gave you permission to eat them when they died? What if they willingly gave themselves to be eaten? Then what would you do?"

"I still won't do it!" She said sidestepping another trap in order to get on the stairs. "It is mainly due to principle. And Humanity."

"Fuck Principle. And fuck humanity. I will do what I must in order to preserve myself. If that means devouring the corpse of a stranger or even a loved one. Then so be it."

"..." Fenris looked back and forth between them.

"I... I am not going to argue this with you Hawke... Though you do seem like the person to consider such. I will give you that. I myself would never do such a thing." Aveline said.

They trio made it down a flight of stairs and came to a strange scene. Some boy was suspended in the air. Curled up in the fetal position. Hawke eyed him warily. Surely a strong magic was holding the boy up. He was almost fully unrobed. Hawke cautiously made his way over to the Boy. But a voice stopped him.

"Oh look more fodder for the demons!"

Hawke turned and saw a woman in white garb. She also had white make up on. Hawke gave off a disgusted noise. Why someone wished to paint themselves to resemble a corpse is beyond him.

"Another mage resorting to blood magic to fuel their spells and experiments. How pragmatic." Hawke drawled.

"I am not some poor woman who went running to a demon! I embrace them as an equal!"

"Same fucking thing... Are you willing to relay such information on how you allow demons to possess templars..." Hawke asked quite dully.

"Oh yes~ Demons can inhabit more than mages and corpses. With help they can take over anyone I wish! Just think what the Knight Commander will say when her entire templar order is filled with Demons! HA ha ha!"

Hawke reached for his axe. "You could try to give me to your demons. But they wouldn't want me."

"Ohh~ The demons like spirit! Kill the vessels only if you must! Either way there is no loss! Their bodies will be fodder for the compost pile." She laughed drawing her staff. Her companions drew their weapons as well and ran forward. Along with them demons sprang from the ground as a desire demon walked from behind the woman.

"Was it wise to let Kerran go? He could of been possessed." Aveline asked.

"If he was possessed the demon would have tried to defend its host from me." Hawke said rather curtly as they left the underground sanctuary.

"How could you be sure?" Fenris asked.

"Because. I'm Fucking Hawke." Hawke said as he walked ahead.

"..." Aveline sighed as she followed after him. Fenris hmphed to himself as he too followed after Hawke.

Hawke had remain quiet as he walked to the docks. He needed to let Cullen know. He waited for the boat to arrive. Behind him Aveline and Fenris had started to engage in conversation.

"So... You are named after a famous knight?" Fenris asked looking over to Aveline.

"Everyone brings up the name." Aveline sighed.

"Who is Sir Aveline?" He asked.

"They don't tell of her glorious downfall in Tevinter?"

"Not to slaves..."

"... Well pardon me for saying this... But thank the Maker for that!" Aveline spoke happily.

"Do you truly not like your name sake?"

"Not really no. I mean who is Sir Aveline to me? It was just a name my father gave me. Anyway. What about your name Fenris?"

"Hmm. I do not know my real name. Fenris is something Danarious bestowed upon me. It means 'Little Wolf'."

"Couldn't you change your name though?"

"Couldn't you?"

"Hah. A fair point." Aveline laughed. Fenris smiled lightly at her. Hawke growled and barked at both of them.

"Enough with y'alls insipid banter." Hawke growled.

"Well. Someone finds our conversation dull. Is it truly as insipid as those drinks you swill?" Fenris countered.

"Crafty little fucker. I am tempted to remove your tongue from your head. So be wary." Hawke said as the boat docked.

"I shudder the thought, Hawke." Fenris said with snarky attitude. Aveline couldn't help but snicker at this. As they boarded the boat.

"Keep that up Elf. And I will shove your damn ass off this boat." Hawke warned.

"Matters not to me. I can swim. Though I doubt you can. You would probably sink like a stone."

"Do not goad me on, Elf."

"I'm not. I am simply pissing you off." He chuckled.

"I fucking hate you, Fenris. Now do stay away from the edge least I shall push you in without a second thought."

"Understood, Hawke."

Hawke wandered off a short way away the other two warriors. Aveline looked after Hawke then focused on Fenris.

"What in the Maker's name got into you, Fenris? You are getting very gutsy as of late when talking to him." Aveline asked. Fenris shrugged.

"I have slowly lost my fear of that man. Is all. He is not as stoic as he appears." Fenris answered.

"So you have been getting through to him. Good. I thought that getting through to him would be impossible." Aveline said taking a seat.

"He has his moments. You just have to know what to say."

"I guess so."

As soon as the boat docks at the Gallows, Hawke gets off along with Aveline and Fenris. They head towards where Cullen stood. Kerran was hugging his sister. Cullen turned and saw Hawke.

The conversation lasted a few minutes near to an hour. Talk of demons and what had happened in the Undercity. Hawke vouching to let Kerran stay in the Templars. Cullen saying mages are not like him and Hawke. Hawke had merely rolled his eye at this. Though where he stood on the matter was not entirely voice fully. All in all. Hawke was paid and so he left. Along with his followers following after him.


	14. Qunari Beat Down

It was early in the morning when Fenris heard the sound off metal upon metal in the foyer of his home. His eyes snapped opened as he grabbed his great sword and cautiously made his way to his room door. What puzzled him the most was it sounded like there was a fight going on his own home. He went up besides the door and was ready to open it when he heard and saw the door shake violently along with the sickening sound of blood gushing from an armored body. The blood began to seep under his doorway. He was about to push open the door when he heard a familiar disturbing laugh. "Who knew coming here in the early morn would be so exciting? Hahaha." Fenris froze in his place. It was Hawke but just who was Hawke fighting? Then it came to him. Slavers. Fenris burst open the door of his room to see the remains of what looked like a Tevinter slaver mage. He hurried his way to the staircase and saw Hawke slam his left hand into the man in front of him. Ripping out his opponent's heart before kicking the man down to the ground. Before he brought his boot down onto a man's head, crushing it. Fenris cringed slight at the display. "You are awake finally, Elf. You have very poor security here. I warned you to make for sure the back entrance was locked. But you did not listen. Good thing I was here to correct your mistake..." Hawke said as he turned to Fenris. Fenris took a deep breath as he saw the large man turn completely towards him. He entire left arm was dripping blood from the large gash, cut deep into his upper arm. He raised his left hand to his mouth as his blood ran freely for a few moments before reversing their direction and seeping back into the wound. Fenris felt the need to throw up due to how the man was healing himself. Hawke was biting into the heart that was ripped from the man beneath Hawke's foot. Fenris was unsure if he should keep his sword drawn or whether to put it away in Hawke's presence. "I can see you are very conflicted on whether or not I am your enemy. I could potentially be both." Hawke drawled as he devoured the rest of the vital organ. Fenris eyed Hawke warily before putting the sword down. But never truly putting it away. Hawke glanced at his arm as it finished healing. "All this fucking trouble to get the only other useful fighter in this pathetic group. Well... Besides Aveline... Though she doesn't compare to your speed in battle." Hawke said wiping the blood from his mouth. Fenris looked down from the banister at Hawke. He was sure he was still half asleep but it sounded like Hawke complimented him. Fenris rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. He heard the larger man make his way up the stairs. "I suppose I should thank you... Though what gets me is why are you here at three in the morning? The slavers I know. But why you? Or am I dreaming?" Fenris asked. Hawke walked past Fenris and towards his room before standing by the door. "Simple. Coming to get you. Then I spied some people who looked similar to the lot that tried to kill me in the alienage. Put two and two together and there you go." Hawke said as he watched the elf walk his way back into his room dragging the sword behind himself. The bastard was still sleepy. Fenris sat down on his bed and put the great sword back against the wall. Hawke walked in and stared down at the smaller man. He thought the elf looked overly tired and drained of sleep. "Hmmm. Go back to sleep elf and I will keep watch. You are no use to me when you can barely keep yourself awake." Hawke said turning to look at the door. Fenris shook his head and stood up. "I. Am fine. You came here to request my aid for something. I am ready for whatever..." He said trying to push back a yawn. Hawke gave him a sideways glance. "You do realize I was going to simply wait here in your room till you awoke." Hawke said scratching at his beard. Fenris looked over to Hawke slightly confused due to his tiredness. "You were going to watch me sleep?" The elf questioned. The large man just hummed before answering. "Yes. You are far more interesting to look at asleep then the others. Mainly because I wanted to count how many times you would toss and turn." He stated. Fenris was taken aback. He knew he heard correctly this time around. Hawke's words seemed to wake him up. "How do you know I toss and turn at night?" Fenris asked. "Remember when we went up Sundermount... The entire trek there and back I was watching you lot sleep. You had caught my attention more due to how restless your sleeping habit was. You awoke at the slightest sounds remember?" Hawke said walking to the table and picking up a wine bottle before promptly drinking from it. "I remember. If I recall correctly I slept better the closer I was to you..." Fenris said as he pulled on the rest of his armor. "The weak feel more at ease beside the strong." Hawke droned. He glanced back to see the elf putting on his chestplate and gauntlets.

Hawke inwardly growled as he watched the elf. Part of him wished to remove such useless protection from the elf. Hawke did not like the idea of this elf being covered while in his presence. He would rather watch the bastard elf sleep. Leaving the elf completely vulnerable to him. The whole reason he came so early in the morning. Out of all the other followers Hawke has to put up with. He rather be near the elf. For days now Hawke had mentally kicked himself for having such a carnal interest in the stray elf. He was not know to care for such want of desire other than blood. But this elf was a tempting specimen. Unlike most elven men this elf was more slender and much taller than his brethren. The term 'lanky' would be most appropriate to describe the elf. He was different then the others in his group. That bastard was the only one Hawke felt himself comfortable around.

Hawke paused his train of thought, he let out an audible growl causing Fenris to look at him. Fenris remained silent as he strapped the great sword to his back. He took notice of Hawke glaring at him. He quickly looked away from the larger man. Fenris took a deep breath before looking back at Hawke. Who was drinking from the wine bottle, downing its contents completely in one go. Before he hurled the bottle against the wall. Fenris figured this was going to be the best time to ask what the other reason Hawke was here so early in the morning. "Other than stalking my sleep. Was there something else you wished of me?" He asked. "Tal-Vashoth on the Wounded Coast. Could use the coin from that damn dwarf Javaris.." Hawke stated as he walked to the door and ducked down enough to pass through it. "Could I at least clean up the mess of corpses first?" Fenris said looking at the bodies. "I've already drained most of them of blood. Let's plant them in some other noble's home." Hawke said quiet happily. "Sure that is a good Idea?" Fenris asked. "Actually I just want some pious noble shit to be put in jail." Hawke stated. Fenris shrugged. "Alright then." Was all the elf said.

Fenris wasn't exactly sure why he and Hawke were going so early. Considering on how early it was. None of the others would be awake. Everyone in Hightown were still asleep. It made Fenris puzzle about why Hawke came to his place so early in the morning. Well besides standing in his room like some demented stalker. Hawke also took out some slavers too. So Fenris assumed Hawke wasn't there to kill him. Fenris began to wonder what it would be like if he had to fight Hawke. The man was a beast on the battle field. Though he was fairly slow. Yet one wrong move and Hawke would have him in a vise. Fenris shuddered a bit at the thought of what way the man would kill him. Maybe it would be better not to think about what it is like to fight the hulking man. His thoughts soon drifted back to why they were the only ones out in the early morning leaving Kirkwall. He just had to ask. "Hawke. Why are we the only ones leaving on this mission?" He observed the large man pause for a moment. "Because. I wish to get this done early before the sun gets out. It would be much easier if it was done at night. But you lot need sleep everyday. I would have went on my own... Then I figured this would be a better idea." Hawke said slowly. "Safety in numbers." Fenris said after him. Hawke slowed his pace before silently looking at Fenris. "... You could say that..." The man said lowly as if in a whisper.

Fenris and Hawke walked their way through the Wounded Coast as the morning gave way to the beginning of the afternoon. Probably around seven or eight, Fenris thought. After all it takes three hours to get to the Wounded Coast. Fenris let out a low yawn before stopping as if looking for something. Hawke stopped and looked towards the elf. He let off a low growl before saying, "Why are you stopping, Elf?" Fenris looked at him for a brief moment before continuing to go through the pouches on his belt. He frowned slightly. "I seemed to have forgotten some of my things back at the mansion..." He said slightly irritated by his own failure to prepare. "And here I had assumed you were the smarter one of this pathetic lot. Evidently I was wrong..." Hawke said with a slight snarl. He turned to walk toward the smaller man. Fenris paused his search for supplies and looked up at Hawke through his hair. Out of habit alone Fenris stepped away from Hawke. Which wasn't entirely the right idea as Hawke pressed closer towards him. Fenris backed himself up right into the side of a rock facing. "Is there something you want Hawke?" He asked warily. He was unsure if he should ready himself for a fight or attempt to sidestep away from the large man. It seemed like a rendition of nearly a month ago, back in front of the Hanged Man late that night. Though unlike that night. Fenris was prepared for it this time. He kept his guard up since he figured Hawke is overall unpredictable. He braced himself mentally for a verbal assault like the last time but was surprised when Hawke handed him a small pouch. "The should be enough incase you get damaged." Hawke said handing the pouch to him. "Uh thanks... You do mean 'hurt' correct?" The elf asked slightly confused. "Partly, yes... Damaged. It can stand for anything. An injury, illness, a misfortune, accident, or worse yet a casualty." Hawke stated.  
"You think I am going to get killed? Bah, I am not some hopeless newborn, Hawke." Fenris growled.  
"This. I know already, Fenris... Though you still  _pique_  my interests. Such  _thoughts_  and  _desires_. I have never felt before. These  _sensations_  alone is enough to make me question what you are." Hawke said drawing out certain words.  
Fenris froze as he realized that this was Hawke's way of flirting with him. All the other disturbing sentences that were beyond confusing was the larger man's way of flirting. It was no accident. Hawke was deliberately expressing his feelings. Though Hawke had no idea how to make such statements subtle. Fenris knew nothing of how to respond to such things. Hawke's sense of flirtation was different from Isabela's that was for damn sure. Fenris felt his face flush red as the larger man turned around to walk off. Fenris began to feel uneasy. There was no way in the Void that Fenris was comfortable with this. After all He was a man and so was Hawke. It wasn't right. Fenris shuddered with a bit of disgust as a memory flashed through his mind. There was no way he was ever going to allow that to happen to him ever again. Maybe he could convince Hawke to go after someone else. Though part of him silently wondered if it would be different. Fenris remained silent till Hawke spoke up. "Are you going to come with me, Fenris?" Hawke said with a twisted smile. Fenris's face burned slightly darker as he gave a choked laugh. He couldn't even bring himself to respond to Hawke. He just quickly nodded and hurried to catch up with the larger man.

The two of them continued their way through the Wounded Coast when suddenly someone called out to them from above. "Come no closer! Turn around before you are beset by my kind! I warn you!" The voice called out. Hawke simply gave off a grunt, which caused Fenris to turn a bit red now considering the situation earlier. The elf shuddered slightly from the sound as he listened to Hawke. "... Sounds like a friend I've never met... I want him dead." Hawke stated harshly with a snarl. Fenris remained quiet. The two of them walked further and came face to face with the owner of the voice. A qunari or, in this case, a Tal-Vashoth.  
"I came to warn you to come no further. Yet you are no caravan..." The Tal-Vashoth said.

"Warn me or to ambush me Qunari..." Hawke growled.

"I am not Qunari..." He responded.

"Well you damn sure ain't a fucking dwarf."

"I am worse. -" The Tal-Vashoth began to explain the whole reason he was warning people. Saying how the others of his kind still cling to what the know as the Qun. The qunari male was beset by Hawke's direct aggression on the matter of fighting. Hawke's fierce personality seemed to spark a fire in the renegade qunari. Giving him the desire to fight along side Hawke and Fenris. The rogue Tal-Vashoth expressed his desire to kill the leader of the Tal-Vashoth. Having been wronged by the murderous coward of a leader. Thus the three warriors stormed through the encampment killing the lot of them. Once all the fighting was done and over with. The rogue Tal-Vashoth gave his own thanks and departed to work as a mercenary. Leaving Hawke and Fenris alone once again amongst corpses.  
Hawke turned to look at Fenris who was knocked unconscious during the fight. Hawke gave off a growl as he walked over to the elf. The three warriors were on the leader. The Tal-Vashoth leader managed to get a hit upside Fenris's head knocking him for a loop. The elf was sprawled on his side. His great sword discarded beside him. Hawke knelt down by the elf. This was the first time the elf was rendered useless in a fight. Such a disappointment. Hawke had half a mind to simply leave the branded bastard elf. Though the other half of his mind bade him to help his warrior brethren. Hawke closed his eye and let off a growl before reaching out towards the elf. He hesitated. His clawed armored hand hovered within range of the elf's person. Hawke pulled his hand back an inch. He has never touched another person; other than his sister; in a helpful manner nor a gentle gesture. He stared at the elf a bit longer before he let out a snarl. More at himself than at the elf. He grabbed Fenris by his shoulder. His hand was resting near the elf's neck. If he truly wanted to, he could end the smaller man's life with the flick of a wrist. It would be easier for him to kill the elf off and leave it as that. But part of him wanted the elf to stay alive. Simply for some twisted sense of interest in the smaller male. Hawke took a deep breath before fiercely saying, "Fenris." While shaking the elf somewhat gently. The act itself seemed to be alien to Hawke for he rarely does such kindnesses. When the elf did not respond he simply repeated the name and forcibly jerked the elf forward. Which if one thought about it. Such an action was truly a poor choice considering where the injury of blunt force trauma was located. Nevertheless. Fenris gave off a pained groan as well as a grimace. Hawke gave a sick smile from the sound that the elf made. To him, it was just delicious. Though now that the elf was beginning to stir, Hawke released his grip on the smaller man.

Fenris slowly sat himself up while pressing a hand to his head. His mind was spinning as he tried to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Hawke crouching in front of him. He slowly looked around himself and gave off a sigh. Realizing he was made vulnerable during the fight. "Aw well... Least I'm not dead..." He slowly said sounding relieved. He looked at Hawke then as the man stood. "I could have simply put you out of your misery, Elf." The larger man stated. "I thank you for not carrying out such thoughts." Fenris said grabbing his sword and standing. Hawke gave him forlorn stare. "It won't happen again..." Fenris said trying to make Hawke not look at him like he was a lost cause. "It better not, Fenris." The large man said before turning from him and walking away. "At least this is done. For better or not... Wonder when the dwarf will be at the compound." Fenris said holding his head while he tried to divert the attention from himself. "I'll head to the compound when I feel like it, Elf." Hawke said curtly. "Of course..." The elf said while looking after his so called leader.

On the way back to Kirkwall, Fenris began to question many things. Mainly about Hawke. The man was silent once again. Fenris wondered what he could do to help him better ignore the disturbing way the other man flirted. But the more Fenris thought about it. The more he came to realize that he was a bit possessive of the larger man. The man seemed to show some care for him. Reason for Fenris to be a tad jealous of others. Now Fenris had no idea why he felt that way for the large human. All Fenris wanted was a platonic relationship with the man. But deep down, he wasn't exactly sure of it himself. Resulting in bizarre mixed feelings he simply could not shake. He felt close to this man. He enjoyed every conversation no matter how confusing it was. Though part of him still was unsure. These thoughts and more seemed to trouble him.

Later that same day inside Varric's suite at the Hanged Man. The men were playing a game of Wicked Grace. So far they were losing to Hawke. They simply just couldn't read his face. Varric frowned as he tried to read the large man's expression. It was simply void of any emotion. Varric started to panic a bit. He glanced at the other two guys sitting at the table. Fenris had folded his current hand and gave a irritated huff. He be damned if he lost anymore coin. Anders was slumped over the table with his head in his hand. Varric looked back at Hawke. The larger man was currently taking a long drink from his bottle. Varric figured this would be the best time to pull a card from his coat. Varric slowly reached for his hidden pocket. Hawke paused his drinking. "You think you can get away with cheating, dwarf... I will cut that hand of your's off." Hawke growled. Varric moved his hand quickly to make it look like he had an itch. "Just scratching Hawke. Heh..." Varric said quickly. "Do not bullshit me, Varric. If I want you to entertain me then I will tell you when." Hawke drawled. Varric looked up with wide eyes. "Holy shit... You actually said my name!"

"Mainly to inform you of the importance of my threat, dwarf."

"Welp. It was interesting to hear you say it."

The door to the suite opened up as Bethany walked in. The four men looked up to her. Bethany walked over to her elder brother and leaned onto his arm in the cutest way she possibly could to make him look at her. "Big brother. Guess what I got." She said sweetly. Hawke merely glanced at her.

"What is it..." The elder sibling asked.

"Well Brother. The Viscount's son is missing. We can get a reward for him." Bethany said waving a paper about.

"I suppose we could... I already took enough money from this lot." With that Hawke put his hand down and stood from the chair.

"Well... I'm broke now..." Anders whined.

"Get over it mage." Hawke said walking after his sister. Fenris shrugged and got up to follow as did Varric.

"Imma sit here for a while..." Anders said with a sigh.

Half an hour's walk later.

The four made it to the grand staircase leading to the Keep. Hawke growled as he looked to the ground rather than the statutes. Varric walked past him to be beside Bethany.

"Ahh the Keep. The place where nothing fun ever happens." He said.

"Let's keep it that way, Dwarf." Hawke said stalking past him.

"Sheesh. Does your brother ever have fun?" Varric asked Bethany.

"Sadly he doesn't..." Bethany sighed as the group walked through the door.

Hawke walked past a group of nobles who looked at him. People always seemed to avoid him. Even a few guards avoided crossing paths with him. As the group walked past the nobles and up the stairs they come to a scene in front of the Viscount's door.

A woman was talking to Bran claiming to have found the boy on the Wounded Coast and something about Tal-Vashoth. Wonderful. The woman kept saying the Winters would go and drag the boy back. The woman left Bran and walked towards Hawke. She looked up at him for a moment and then back down passing him up. Bran looked up to see Hawke.

"Ugh... Yes. What is it?"

"You have a problem that needs fixing."

Yes. I have many. You probably heard about the Viscount's missing son Saemus. We suspect he was taken by Qunari. You can go bring him back if you wish. I offered no exclusivity to the Winters and their violent approach." Bran said trailing off.

"And you think I ain't trouble."

"I think you are... But right now..."

"I seem much better a choice..."

"Because I have heard about you before..."

"Good for you. I will see to the boy's return."

"Go ahead. But you will have to talk to the Winters on the Wounded Coast. Should you encounter them." Bran said walking away and into the office.

Hawke stepped away from the door and walked towards the stairs. Before he did he set his hand on Bethany's head.

"Good job at finding something I'm good at." He said.

"Yes. Well I figured you would get in trouble if I didn't." She said.

"Let us waste no more time. To the Wounded Coast." He said with a slight bark.

"Lead the way O' Fearless leader!" Varric said after him.

A few hours later as they arrived to the outskirts of the Wounded Coast. A small nagging was in the back of Hawke's head. It made no sense to him at all as he listened to the tiny voices in his head about how much fun it was going to be killing some people. He simply enjoyed bleeding people to death. It made him pick up his pace faster. As he continued to walk some distance further in. He heard the other two men behind strike up a conversation.

"So. Elf. Where's your beard?" Varric teased. Starting the conversation where apparently the two have left off on a previous day.

"Elves don't grow beards..." Fenris said glancing towards Varric.

"Though you might have shaved it off in a fit of broody pique." Varric chuckles.

"So you're a funny dwarf..." Fenris said with a sigh.

"Brother did that before. He got really mad about something and ended up cutting his beard off with a dagger. Though I think it had got caught the armor he used to wear." Bethany said out of the blue. Varric started laughing.

"That explains why his beard is manicured." Varric responded. Hawke gave off a growl and seemed to look over his shoulder.

"Silence sister..." He warned lightly to his sister. Bethany nodded and hurried to walk in step with her brother. Though she inwardly laughed all the while. Before She had a thought.

"Brother. Are you going to do something about the dwarf Javaris?" She asked.

"Done. Might have to report to the Qunari Compound though later." He said glancing at his sister. She nodded and walked close beside her brother.

They continued their walk when they came upon the same woman they encountered in the Viscount's Keep. She was standing over a dead Qunari. Saemus was beyond distraught as he stared at the lifeless body. "Well. I thought that was going to be much harder. But dead is dead." The woman said while turning to the boy. "You... You killed him. Ashaad..." The boy started before he glared at the woman. "You killed my friend! You murdered!" He raged. She made a move toward him. "Back off, girl." Hawke growled as he stepped up behind Saemus. "Ugh. You again... Look the Winter's - I mean I have already claimed the boy." She said. The boy glared at her before speaking. "You Vashedan bitch. I will not go with you! You murdered my friend!" He then turned to Hawke. "If I have to be taken back. I rather not be taken by this monster." He finished. Hawke seemed to be amused by such a phrase before he faced the angry woman's harsh words. Soon resulting in a bloody fight. Afterwords Hawke had half a mind to rip the boy's tongue out himself. Having to listen to the boy go on and on about the Qunari.

Hawke stood behind Saemus in the main office of the Viscount's Keep. Viscount Dumar was talking to his son. He seemed upset but Hawke really didn't care to listen. He glanced at the two along with Bran as the father and son began to argue. He let off a growl. "You both wrong, now get over it." He growled. Bran looked at him as if he said something scandalous. Both Dumar and Saemus looked at him. Hawke turned to leave out not truly caring how the three looked at him. Nor did he care for such poor execution of politics. He was paid. That is what was important. Now He had to head to the compound for that damned dwarf Javaris.

It didn't take long for the four of them to get to the Compound. Hawke wondered if the dwarf was even going to be there as he walked up to the gate. A qunari step between him and the gate. "Let me pass. I have business here with the dwarf Javaris and your Arishok." Hawke stated. "Yes the short mouth. You may enter baasra..." he said opening the gate. Bethany inched closer to her brother as the walked through. Hawke looked around and finally felt like he belonged somewhere. The order of the place was remarkable. He rather liked it here. He soon spotted the dwarf that promised him coin. He quickened his stride.  
"Ah my right hand arrives. Summon your Arishok." He stated to one of the qunari. He then turned to Hawke. "There you are. I've been here for hours. What took you?" Javaris asked. Hawke merely grunted in response. "Course. Forgot you ain't much of a talker." Just then the Arishok came walking from a tent to his throne. Hawke looked at the slightly larger male. Hawke wasn't really impressed as he let out a yawn. First thing anyone said was Fenris as he spoke in Qunlat. The Arishok looked him and simply responded, "The Qun from an elf? The madness of this... Place." Hawke looked at Fenris. "Friend of no one. Elf." Hawke stated.  
"Well with that said I am here to tell you that your hated Tal-Vashoth was felled. One and all, right? Yes they were. So I am ready for the negotiations. For the explosive powder as we agreed." Javaris said happily. The Arishok looked at him and simply said, "No." Javaris stood there and whispered to Hawke, "He's not getting it. Make your chatty elf say something!" Hawke snorted a laugh or what sounded like a laugh. "Why don't you tell them that Qunari never abandon a debt." Hawke growled out with slight snarl. He didn't like the way that dwarf was telling him what to do. The Arishok looked at Hawke. "The dwarf had asked for gatlock and was refused. He invented a task and he paid to have it done. He failed his own goal. He has proved his wealth but not worth. The qunari own him nothing." The Arishok explained. Upon hearing those words Hawke glared at the dwarf. "Lieing little shit owes me my pay. That debt still stands..." He growled dangerously.  
"Does it, dwarf?" The Arishok stared at Javaris.  
"You said yourself there was no bargain. I ain't getting a sodding thing out of this!" The dwarf raged.  
The Arishok stood up along with his guards. "This human did something you could not. Something I didn't expect of any outsider. And you have involved me. If you made a bargain for the Tal-Vashoth. That debt for their lives will be honored."  
"Fine! Here take your coin take whatever!" Javaris said shoving the coin at Hawke before he walked off promptly cursing the both of them out under his breath.  
"We're done here. Panahedon Arishok." Hawke said as he turned and walked out behind the dwarf. The Arishok sat back down and watched Hawke leave.

As they left the compound Fenris looked at Hawke. So Hawke knew a bit about Qunari as well. Maybe he should  ask the man were he learned about them.

It began to grow dark as the four of them were making their way back up to Lowtown. As they continued to walk they saw a peculiar sight. A sister of the chantry being lead into an alleyway.  
"She has chosen poorly..." Fenris said with a shake of his head.  
"It's action if I want it. Always coin in saving fools." Hawke said with a grin. Simply the thought of fighting excited him.  
"You're always up for action Hawke." Varric said looking at him.

A quick five minutes later. And another for Sister Petrice and Sir Varnell to talk then leave. Though Hawke had nearly laughed at being considered someone to leap to someone's defense. The group now had to go to a house right across from Hawke's Uncle's. Though first he had to drop his little sister off. He didn't want that damned templar to take his baby sister.

After dropping Bethany off it was just Hawke, Fenris and Varric left. "Time for some late night entertainment." Hawke said with a bit of jauntiness. Hawke was confident this wasn't going to be entirely hard. He just had to make sure Varric didn't get killed on this job least he wouldn't be able to take to the Deep Roads. He made his way over the the building and walked in greeted by Varnell. "Drop the sword or lose the arm. Your choice templar." He growled with warning. Petrice showed up and and talked what seemed like nonsese to Hawke. Hawke gave an obscured look and hurried Petrice along with what she was saying. Thus a Sarabass walked forward and looked Hawke even in the eye. Fenris was puzzled by why a sarabas was here and Varric started fidgeting. After having to hear what the sister said Hawke simply waylaid her with "I don't feel like pissing the Qunari off right now."  
"Maybe I am out of line for saying this, but... Not starting a war with the giants camped out in the city sounds like a  _wise_  decision!" Varric said taking a step back to smile a cutely as he could to not be back handed by Hawke. Hawke simply looked back at the chantry sister. Varric prided himself for copying Bethany in this matter for Hawke simply overlooked him. He marked that down as a success in his book. Though now the Elf was giving him a weird look as Petrice basically just shoved Ketojan at them.

Into the undercity they went dragging along this qunari mage. "Clomping through the dark with a horned skulled mage. And two others who add to the weirdness effect..." Varric voiced to himself as the walked through the passage. They continued without much fuss till they ran into some sewer rats. Kirkwallers living in the sewers. At least one of the guys had reason in their head. But the gang leader just had to pull a knife and was shot back by the sarabas at Hawke's heels. So much for control. After the battle Hawke threatened to gut the mage. Hawke seemed furious at the mage. He didn't necessarily like magic being used randomly like that. The sooner he was rid of this thing the better. Once they were out of the underground passage they saw qunari. Wonderful to say the least. Though It was none of Hawke's concern. All he had to do was lead the mage out of the city then leave. What seemed to tick Hawke off was the fact that this other Qunari called him trash. This qunari kept talking and talking. Hawke tuned him out before saying. "Just take sarabas already."  
The sarabas said his thanks to Hawke and was promptly executed. Varric letting out something along the lines of, "I knew you can't trust a zealot!" Before the qunari turned towards them. They soon said the Qun demands his death for the reason of the uncollared sarabas speaking to him. Hawke was too happy to be able cut the lot of them down as Varric took off running a fair distance from them while Fenris readied himself for battle. Though in the back of Hawke's mind he was outraged that they would dare to attack him and his followers. Such actions deserve a reprisal of both actions and words. As soon as he finishes tearing these horned warriors asunder. He has a few choice words to give that chantry sister and The Arishok. Hawke would not stand for such a travesty.

After the battle the triad had a moment to breathe.  
"Bah. Throwing their lives away over such nonsense!" Varric said with a huff.  
"Petrice set up this damned trail." Hawke growled.  
"Such a determined set up. I would want to know why." Fenris said taking a breath.  
"As do I... Anyone who tries to oppose me will die a slow and painful death." Hawke seethed.  
"Good thing we're on your side Hawke..." Varric said standing beside Fenris.  
"Let's go now." Hawke barked as he stormed his way back to the city with the other two men in tow.

It was nearing the early morning as the three walked back through Lowtown towards the hovel that Petrice and Varnell was in. Though the walk back to Kirkwall did not calm Hawke's rage. His blood lust starting to get the better of him as his mind demanded more blood to fuel the fire that burned within him over such deceit. His hands twitched as he ground his teeth together the closer he got to the house. As they walked in, the three observed the duo cleaning away all evidence of them being there. Petrice looked at Hawke in surprise.

"My help from off the street. You took the qunari from the city without incident?" She seemed to ask surprised.

Fenris scowled as he spoke up. "This matter was your doing from the start."

"Hold your tongue elf!" Varnell shouted drawing his blade. Hawke let off a snarl and placed himself between Fenris and Varnell.

"Back the fuck off templar..." Hawke let out trying to control the urge to tear this templar in two.

"Speak your mind." Petrice said looking at Hawke. Waving off Varnell

"Such a drawn out round about way of killing me off." Hawke snarled

"Do you really think you are so important?" Petrice laughed. Hawke merely growled.

"Threaten my life. Huh. How about I do the same to you." He said stepping toward Petrice

"Look you clearly did far more than you were asked. Take this coin and leave me. After all someone has to think of eternity." She said dropping a coin purse onto the floor and quickly evading Hawke and left with Varnell.

"We'll be seeing that one again" Fenris said giving an irritated sigh.

Varric seemed upset by the matter. As was Fenris. But they were not nearly as upset as Hawke. Who was beyond pissed at the moment as his breathing began to waver. Both the other men noticed the way their leader's shoulders rose and dropped unevenly. They backed up in time as Hawke grabbed a nearby table and hurled it up against the far side of the wall. The table split into a broken pile of panels due to its age. Though Hawke was not done as he tore a chair apart before tossing it into a fire. Fenris and Varric quickly backed up to the door and defended themselves from any stray flying piece of debris as Hawke tore the house apart in his blind rage. Though once the furniture was destroyed Hawke turned towards the other two men. Neither of them wished to stay there as long as Hawke was not in his right mind. They promptly left out of the house into the open air. Hawke followed them shortly later taking drink from a bottle the two knew well. They took notice that Hawke was heading straight towards the docks. "Um... We should follow him." Varric said lowly and Fenris nodded.

The two had a difficult time keeping up with Hawke as he made his way to the Qunari compound. Hawke walked up to the qunari guarding the gate. "All are forbidden. You are the only exception... For now..." Fenris and Varric managed to get through the gate to follow right behind Hawke. The Arishok looked down from his place. The Arishok was the first to speak.  
"Why are you here human. The dwarf paid you. Your kind think selfishness and want are normal. This city, all of it, leaves a bad taste." This started up a conversation that surprisingly began to put Hawke in a good mood. After a few moments of talking Hawke responded with, "This city is pitiful. Not only it but the people in it disgusts me." Hawke answered. The two then fell into nearly a two hour long talk of order, politics, and so forth. Fenris and Varric glanced back and forth at each other. After they talked Hawke was calmed down. He also seemed happy in the normal sense. Till he remembered why he came there in the first place. The two ended up talking about that too. Though gave off a warning of not letting it happen again as did the Arishok who was rightly impressed. Shortly after their discussion. Hawke left with both Fenris and Varric wondered what in the void just happened.

Hawke seemed to feel better after talking to the Arishok. He enjoyed the deep conversation. It was curt and to the point. Just how he talks on a daily basis. He was truly in good spirits now. At least until someone else pisses him off.


	15. Feelings

_ A/n The beginning of this chapter is in P.O.V. Fenris. It will resume normal p.o.v. rather quickly however. the chapter just focuses on Fenris and Hawke though so don't expect to see the others this chapter. Also i hope to post more often. Until further notice. I'll post when I can.  _

* * *

 

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was early morning as Hawke made his way from Lowtown to Hightown. It was around four to five in the morning. Hawke really wasn't keeping track as he made his way quickly through the upper city to make it to Fenris's house. Out of all the so called friends of his. Hawke seemed to be drawn to the branded elf more and more as of late. Having to deal with several infuriating side jobs. The only person who seems to know what to say at the right time was the elf. Hawke hurried on his pace till he managed to pass the Chantry courtyard. Hawke continued his pace till he was at the front door of the mansion.

**Fenris's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the front door being opened. Considering what had happened a few weeks prior. It had to be Hawke. The man had made it a constant habit of coming here between three and five A.M. So I figured to leave the door opened for him. Though part of me still wonders if it is truly wise to willingly let a homicidal maniac into my home on a daily basis. The fact that he has verbally assaulted me before is demeaning. Making me forever wary of his intentions. I have discovered that he has a strange twisted interest in me. I am not even sure I wish to entertain his sense of arousal nor interest.  
Either way regardless I have dressed as to be prepared for anything and everything when concerning Hawke. I watch the door as I hear his heavy footsteps echo through the mansion. Sometimes I wonder just how heavy this man is. Instead of knocking like most of the people I have come to know he simply states his presence clearly. "I know you are up, Elf. You have left the door for me open once again. Yet this door is always locked..." He growled from the other side of the door. If he truly wanted into my room he would have broke down the door by now. I get up and walk over to open the door for him. I always have to strain my neck just to look up at him. Luckly all I need to do is acknowledge his presence and he leaves me alone for the most part. It has become a bit of routine. If I am still tired, he watches me sleep. I am still not entirely comfortable of this, but he has never made a move to violate my person. I go about my own business such as training in the backyard of this mansion. I am thankful for it being enclosed and private. When I do not train, I sharpen my sword. Sometimes I observe Hawke make his way into the cellar to pilfer my wine. Though he rarely comes back out with anything. He mainly drinks from his usual unmarked bottle of 'poison' as he so calls it. Hawke for the most part is silent the entire time. If there is nothing to do he simply wastes his time hanging around my home. I had asked him why he does this. To answer my question he simply stated, "Because it is quieter here." I suppose I understand him. I enjoy the quiet as well. Though in truth I don't think he wishes to tell me the full reason behind his constant loitering in my household. For the most part he sits in my room like a statue with an ever present vacant expression on his face. Like he is lost deep in thought. Today is no different as Hawke comes in and sits down. He remains quiet as if mute. I have gotten use to his presence by now. As I am sure he has finally come to accept mine as well. For he takes me along with him more and more. He nearly has enough for his Expedition. I silently wonder if he will take me along with him. Part of me wishes to go along. I sit down in my usual spot at the table and I look towards him. I am unable to see his face from this angle. His long somber hair falls like a thick wall obscuring his face from my view. He always sits with the left side of his body facing me. Judging by the way he holds himself. It seems something is on his mind. I turn from him to look at the book his mother gave me. She has already taught me the letters. She advised me to keep practicing till my letters are straight enough to be understood before she starts to teach me how to make sentences. Bethany comes by as well along with her brother on some occasions. But only if Hawke allows her. He seems incredibly strict on her. Sometimes I wonder where he stands on the whole mages vs templars deal. He seems not to care much on the matter. I along with Anders can't seem to sway him to either of our sides. Though the both of us respect him too much to arouse his anger unwantedly. Hawke is mainly docile for the most part if unprovoked. If one considers him trying to viciously bore a hole through someone by glaring maliciously at them or harshly speaking with such vulgarity that one wishes they were dead, docile... Not even the most blissfully ignorant can walk past him without bathing in the waves of contemptment washing off him. Yet his sister remains cheerful. Or. I think she tries to. Hmph...  
I look up from the book to glance at Hawke for a moment before looking back down at the letters. I pause my writing as I slowly glance back at him. He is simply staring at me void of all emotion. His eye focusing on the book for a moment before flicking to meet my gaze. I sometimes wonder what goes through his mind. Yet I shudder to think of it at the same time.

**Normal P.O.V.**

That bastard elf has been sitting there for a good hour or so practicing his writing. Hawke envied him at times. He was not sure why he was making a habit of openly stalking the elf. Fenris does not seem to mind Hawke's presence. Hawke gave off a low growl as a thought ran through his mind. He always had the urge to murder that elf. Then again he has that urge for anyone. The weirdest thing that Hawke could not understand was the fact he wished to watch the elf sleep. He was much more vulnerable asleep. Hawke continued to contemplate on the matter of the bizarre feeling he continued to have. As he thought about why he wanted to keep the elf alive. He began to recall how that bastard elf moved on the battlefield. The way his body seemed to move gracefully. Something Hawke had never seen before. The way the elf's body bends and pulls to swing that great sword. So entertaining. Oh how much Hawke wish to make that elf bend to his will. He is the perfect size after all. He is not too small. Unlike the others of this group. They are fairly small. Well other than that mage... Hawke could not be bothered to recall the mage's name nor did he care. This elf is more of a tempting treat than that damned mage. Hawke was still surprised that the elf allows him to watch as he busied himself. Unless he has grown to trust Hawke... Has he grown to trust Hawke? Wait. Why would he trust Hawke? Unless he feels safer in the larger man's presence. Of course. That's it. Such is nature. The weak follow the strong in hopes to extend their own life. Now if only he would allow Hawke to dominate him. Hawke gave a small genuine smile. The idea of the elf letting him do whatever he pleased. Hawke silently eyed the elf luridly. He followed the lines of lyrium with his eye. Hawke started to lick his teeth with his tongue before taking a drink from his bottle. Only to get torn from his dark thoughts at the realization his bottle was empty. He begins to wonder if the elf would allow him something. At the thoughts his twisted mind conjured up, Hawke gave out a deep growl.

**Fenris's P.O.V.**

I hear Hawke let off a low growl. For some reason the sound caused me to stop what I was doing. A slight blush threatened my face at the tone of the growl. I look towards him to see he has drank the entire bottle he was holding. He tosses it to the side without much care before staring at me. For some reason I can't help but shudder slightly. Something is off with him more so than usual. He gets up and makes his way over to me. The air around him somehow feels darker than usual. With a strange laugh he slams his hand down upon the table as he leans over me. He is uncomfortably too close to me. Though... For some reason I don't really seem to mind... Even if he is giving me the creeps right now. "Fenris..." He said slowly. The way he spoke my name sent chills down my spine. "I... Have... A request..." He breathed against the back of my neck. I could not help but shudder. Another thing I could not help was the redness threatening to show across my face. He was very close to me yet he didn't touch me. As long as he refrains from touching me. I should be alright... I hope. He has never gotten this close to me before. Except on the few occasions to harass me. I swallowed before answering him. "What is it?" I asked trying to hide the unease in my voice. "I wish to taste you." He laughed dangerously. Upon hearing his request though. I could not stop myself from turning red. He wished to taste me?! My skin began to crawl as I tried to get up out of the chair and distance myself from him. He must have sensed my desire to get away from him as he harshly sat me back down. The actions jarred my markings slightly resulting in me hissing in disapproval. It hurt sure but such treatment towards me is unjustified. And yet as I sit here feeling the claws of his gauntlet bit through my leather armor. Part of me seemed to get excited by the rough handling. I could feel him breathing in my ear. I closed my eyes tightly. "Are you... Afraid of me, Fenris? If so. I apologize for such torment. I only wish to taste your blood. And maybe a bit more if you allow me. If not... I can easily hunt to satisfy my thirst." He said easing his grip on my shoulders. I had seemed to have forgotten that Hawke was a reaver. A curse of his ability... His desire to feed on the life-force of others in order to keep himself sane. I wonder how many people he has killed just to satisfy himself... Sometimes I wish I had never met Hawke. Though try as I might. I couldn't help getting attached to him. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I simply just had to think on this.

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a quiet pause Fenris let out the breath he held slowly. "H-how about we see what kind of trouble we can get into instead?" The elf said trying his best to divert Hawke's attention. Hawke gave a disapproving growl before humming. "I suppose that would be sufficient enough to entertain me..." Hawke droned before releasing his grip on Fenris's shoulders. Hawke slowly stood upright and stepped away from the chair the elf was sitting in. Fenris reached up to where Hawke's hand was previously set. He sat there for a while trying to calm his nerves. He watched Hawke make his way towards the door. The large man stopped short and casted a glance back at Fenris. "It is just midday... I do not wish be around the others of this so called group of misfits..." Hawke growled with a yawn. Fenris let off a sigh as he eyed the larger man. "Then might I suggest looking for thugs in the undercity?" Fenris said as he examined the black metal feathers on his shoulder guard. The elf was silent as he quickly glanced back at Hawke who sat heavily down in the chair at the table beside him. "Hmm... That sounds entertaining but I rather waste time listening to you talk..." Hawke said locking his eye on Fenris. Fenris suddenly felt put on the spot. "Uhh..." Fenris swallowed as he moved a bit in his seat. He wasn't exactly sure what to say really. This was the first time Hawke ever wished him to speak freely. Though Fenris was wondering if this was a way for Hawke to get over the desire to drink elf blood. Fenris shuddered.  
Hawke leaned back in the chair as he eyed the elf. He was amused that the elf went silent. Not something uncommon. The elf normally had something to say when he was roused. Yet this time the elf was just silent. Hawke let out a pleased hum knowing he intimidated the elf into silence. Hawke wondered if the elf would actually indulge him. The smaller man remained quiet. Hawke growled lowly. "To have me ask you to speak is such an honor. I suggest you take the chance to speak your mind. I might not wish to willingly listen to you again." Hawke said scratching at his beard with a low yawn. Fenris looked back at Hawke. "What exactly do you want me to say? I am sure I have nothing worth any interest to you." Fenris stated looking off to the side. Making eye contact with Hawke was unnerving. In truth he had a lot of things to ask the man. Yet it didn't feel like the right time or place for such questions. He gave a sigh as he looked back at Hawke to find the larger man still gazing at him.  
"How about what is on your mind, currently." Hawke said.  
"How unnerving this sudden conversation is..." Fenris sighed.  
"It could be much worse, Elf."  
"True. You could be trying to maul me right now..."  
"I could. Couldn't I? But I have no reason to do such at the moment."  
"At the moment... Hmm... Tell me. What is it you wish to do right now?"  
Hawke was the one to look off into a random direction as if pondering the question. A twisted smile played its way across his face.  
"You do not wish to know, Fenris." Hawke said with a laugh before getting up and promptly walked towards the door. "Might as well deal with some thugs in the Undercity. It could prove entertaining." And with that Hawke left. Fenris shivered slightly before shaking off the feeling and reaching for a bottle of wine left on the table.

Now that Hawke was gone Fenris was alone once again. At least for the rest of the day, anyways. Fenris gave another sigh before he got up. The idea of following Hawke came to him then. Hawke always showed up at his home and lingered there for hours on end. Fenris wondered what the man did on his own. With a deep breath he quickly followed after his so called leader. Curious to know something about the enigmatic man.

Fenris walked outside in the fading afternoon light. He let out another sigh as he looked around. He knew Hawke didn't like walking past the chantry statues. So the best choice of action would to go through the back alley that leads through to Lowtown. Fenris stood at the entrance before wandering into the dark alley. It seemed a bit more peaceful considering not many nobles walk down this path. It was just as elegant as the rest of Hightown. Though it quickly degraded with each step as it lead down to the lower level of the city. Fenris made his way with caution. He had never been down this path before. At some point there was a dead end. Now Fenris knew he seen Hawke go this way the other times. He always watches Hawke when he leaves. He had to have gone this way. At least Fenris was sure Hawke always went this way. With a disappointed sigh Fenris leaned against one of the walls. Fenris looked around for a bit longer before getting off the wall and walking back the way he came. Before he stopped. For some odd reason something didn't seem like it seemed. He turned around to inspect the area a bit more than he did earlier. No matter how long he examined the area. He could not find anything. Though deep down he knew something was out of place here. With a shrug Fenris turned around and walked back the way he came.

Hawke watched the elf walk away. He knew the elf was following him. Too bad the elf didn't bother to move the sheet of metal against the wall. Hawke gave a yawn as he proceeded to climb down a set of stairs into the Undercity. Hawke wondered why the branded bastard was following him. It didn't matter either way. The elf was gone. As much as Hawke tolerates the elf's presence. Or in this case. Rather enjoys the other warrior's company.  
Hawke really just wished to be alone for the night. After all. His mother was on his back today and the other past days. She was starting to worry more and more about him. She started up about Carver again due to his birthday being next week. Hawke didn't really care about recalling the dead. Even if it was his baby brother. There really wasn't anything for him to do. Carver was dead. That's all that mattered to Hawke. But his mother felt different. She kept remembering him. Hawke wasn't exactly like his mother. He believed that once a person is dead. There is no reason to fret over them. Just dig a hole and dump the body into it. Then say some stupid prayer to a Maker who didn't even exist in Hawke's mind. As much as Hawke hated the thought of praying to a god supposedly ever present. His mother was a devote Andrastian. Hawke could never understand such blind faith in a person who was not even there. Though Hawke didn't really believe in any deity of any kind not even the so called Tevinter gods. Nor the elvhen gods. Hawke just wasn't religious. He had no care for such ridiculiousness.

Hawke let out a breath before dropping heavily to the ground under the sewer walkway. Hawke walked quickly through the people crawling around like rats. He made his way over to his appreciated poison seller Tomwise. Buying the usual deadly concoctions. He walked away from the elf. Hawke was contemplating on whether or not to go to the Hanged Man. He didn't wish to run into the whore pirate nor the dwarf. He also did not wish to return home as of yet. Not while Mother was grieving once again over Carver. One of the main reason Hawke went to waste time at the bastard elf's mansion. Though in truth. Hawke would never openly admit that he wished for some form of physical touch to happen between them. Fenris never invade his personal space which was good. But some part of Hawke yearned for it. Even if his initial response is outrage for such a trivial thing. Never before has he had such a nearly overwhelming desire to put his hands on a person and let them live. Normally when he dominates his control over a person. He claws and tears at their body till they are torn open and their insides are ripped out. Ravishing in the feel of blood flowing into his hands and mouth. Hawke lets out a groan as he smiled licking his teeth. He began to laugh as his mind began to flood with violent images. He walked his way further in as he walked to the abandoned mine. He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he walked upon a thug threatening some child and her mother. Hawke tilted his head to the side as he made his way towards the trio. The woman looked past the thug towards Hawke. She looked between both him and the man in front of her. She began to cry. Hawke never liked the sound of someone crying. He hated it and wished the sound being produced would stop. He saw the man standing in front of the woman pull a dagger and lunge. The woman and child screamed. The woman opened her eyes when she didn't feel the biting sting of metal into her flesh. She slowly looked up and gasped as she saw her assailant being lifted up off the ground. "Go home. Your safe... For now..." Hawke said slowly. The woman nodded and ran pulling her child along with her.

Hawke watched as the two were out of sight. He began to smile. What incredible luck he had. He dropped the thug. The man whirled around and prepared for a fight. Hawke began laughing. "Did I ruin your chance to make some easy coin? Hah. How pathetic. You target women and children. You should target people like me. I'll give you more of a fight." Hawke said with a growl as he walked towards the would be thief. The other man lunged at him and slammed his dagger into Hawke chest. Hawke hummed slightly as he tilted his head to the side simply to get a better view of the look of shock on the other man's face. Hawke opened his hands, spreading his fingers wide as he slowly lifted his arms. The thug pulled the dagger back before stabbing Hawke again. "I welcome the pain. It is rather enjoyable. But... It is my turn now." Like lightning. Hawke's hands snatched the other man's wrists. Hawke pulled the man close before slamming his head against the thug's. Knocking the man for a loop before swinging towards the left and hurling the man over the railing near the stairs. The man landed hard landing on his arm in an awkward heap. Hawke walked his way down the stair to the man. His chosen victim of the night tried to crawl away. "It is futile to get away. Just accept your fate. Before you die. I want you to scream for me. It helps with my appetite." Hawke said showing his teeth. The other man began to panic as Hawke lifted his foot. Hawke stood over the man for a brief moment before bringing his spiked metal boot down onto the man's chest. The result was the cracking of his ribs and rivulets of blood to stream from the wound. A choked scream came from the man. Each breath more painful than the last. The pressure on his chest increased as Hawke began to stand fully on him. Blood began to flow from his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Hawke dropped down to look closer at his work. Hawke gave a smile. The way the ribs pierced the out side of the body like a fucked up pin cushion. Hawke reached down and picked at the crushed chest cavity. Thinking on it as the blood lust faded from his mind. Today seemed alright. But he wasn't really satisfied as strange image came into his head. As he looked down at the body before him. He couldn't help but feel aroused. The blood got him excited and the first thing he thinks about is Fenris. Hawke froze and for the first time a small trace of fear was visible in his eye. Hawke closed his eye tight before opening it once again. He assumed his dark natured sexual jokes towards the elf was just for fun. Some how Hawke really did wish to be with another living being. Not in some sick twisted fantasy, but a true relationship. Dare his inner feeling wish it to be a true thing? With feelings of love and adornment? The simple thought began to pound at his brain. His eye widened and his body reacted violently to a long lost memory he, himself, was not even aware existed. He clawed at his head while he let out a pained roar. He held his breath till he nearly fainted. This was wrong. To love another being was inexcusable. It simple was not him. He would not allow such a thing to even happen. If he wanted anything. He would rather a one night stand than to deal with being tied to another person. He let out a growl as he became angry with what had went through his mind. There would never be a reason for him to be in such a relationship that involved devotion and love. No amount of love could ever heal him. No amount of caring could fix him. Hawke then made a decision. If he were to ever have such feelings for that elf again. He would end that elf's life after he was done with him.


	16. Take what he wants

Fenris awoke from his sleep early in the morning. He gave a sigh. He had become so use to Hawke showing up in the early morning. It was strange. For three days in a row Hawke hasn't come by to waste time. Fenris was slightly puzzled by the change. Though, given Hawke's nature... It seems reasonable. Yet Fenris still wondered why the larger man didn't show up. The more Fenris thought about it. The more it bothered him. Fenris wondered if it was something he said or did. He gave another sigh. Fenris laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He tried his hardest to go back to sleep. Only for his mind to wander. Some things his mind conjured up made his face turn a light shade of pink. Nothing obscene. Just wanting to be near the larger man. The want to be in the same room, the same space, the want to be close to him. Though, Fenris wouldn't call it want. More like he desired to be near the other man. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly opened eyes and let out a slow breath. What was wrong with him anyway? He never wanted any form of contact with another person. Fenris gave off a low growl and simply pushed the thoughts aside. He marked it down as nothing more but mad respect for the giant of a man. He closed his eyes once again. He turned this way and that as he tried his hardest to go back to sleep. After the second hour of this futile attempt at sleep. Fenris gave up and rose from his bed. He went through the process of fixing his armor, how it should be on his body. After reassessing himself and adjusting his armor. Did he finally take notice of the large horrendous blood spilling battle axe in the corner of the room. Fenris paused his routine ritual and simply stared at the massive weapon. He glanced at his great sword and then back at the axe. He grabbed the sword and walked over to the blood worn weapon of death. He set his sword beside it and slightly swallowed at how small his weapon looked compared to the axe. The axe was worn and stained, with grooves carved along certain points. As worn as it was it's edge was still sharp as if it was just made. It was crude in design and appeared to have pieces of bone shattered along its metal blade. Now Fenris knew some blacksmiths add nonmetal shards and pieces to temper and strengthen the metal. Giving it a longer durability. Making it less likely to break. Fenris wondered how much this weapon weighed. It was a overly large as its owner. Fenris's eyes followed the cruel weapon's blade up to the shaft. It was a black tarnished metal with divets and scratches along the entire length. It leads up to the sharp lance-like point of the pommel. There was a red bandana tied to the base of the pommel. War torn just like the rest of it. Fenris let out a low whistle. Clearly impressed by the way it was designed. Fenris looked to the window then to see it was still relatively dark out. Considering he awoke at three in the morning. Fenris turned to the axe. He figured he could bring it to the Hanged Man. He reached out and hoisted the large executioner's blade onto his shoulder with a huff. This weapon was much heavier than it appeared. Fenris was perplexed at how Hawke could swing this with one hand. It weighed more than his own sword. Then again. Fenris had never held a battle axe before. He had a bit of difficulty strapping it to his back and trying to remain upright. It pulled greatly at his back and caused a bit of discomfort. It would only get worse if he tried to carry his own weapon on his back as well. So he strapped his great sword to his side and simply held it to where it did not touch the ground. Fenris gave off a pained yawn. Mainly due to him not being able to fully arch his back. Within a few moments he started down the stairs and out the door heading off to Lowtown.  
  
It was still relatively dark as he made his way down the street. Fenris looked around as he went through the chantry. There were very few people out this early. He was thankful of that. He never truely liked walking through the street during the day with the nobles leering at him. Then again they tend to gawk at Hawke. Mainly because of how huge the guy is. Fenris was actually glad he was an elf. People tend to ignore elves. Though, due to his appearance people tend to stare at him. He gave a sigh ad hurried as best he could. His body was starting to get use to the axe on his back. He continued on his way as he walked through the market area. A guard nodding towards him. One of Aveline's closer know guards. Fenris nodded to him and continued on his way. After descending the stairs from Hightown. Fenris enters into the closed market road where the Bazaare is held every day. A few people are already out and setting up their stalls. Fenris walked past them and up to the tavern. He could go to Hawke's house a few blocks away. But he did not like to entertain the idea of waking Hawke's family. Least the repercussions result in him being assaulted by the larger man. Fenris gave a sigh as he walked into the bar. Only early morning partiers from the night before where up and about. Corff seemed ready to fall asleep at anytime. Fenris walked up to the bar and signaled to Corff. “Well hello. What can I do for you?” The barman asked. “Do you know if Hawke is here?” Fenris asked. Corff leaned onto the bar and thought for a moment. “Yeah. He was here earlier. Seemed more upset and pissed off than usual. Not sure why. No one here wants to even talk to the man. You can check his room here if you want.” The barman said pointing to the stairs. Fenris gave him a nod and headed for the stairs. Looking directly ahead as he reached the top landing. Varric must still be asleep for there was no light coming from the small window in the door. Fenris turned and walked down the hall. He knew Isabela had a room here as well. It was right across from Martin's room. Hawke's however was before the turn leading to the pirate's. He walked over to the door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door only for it to open slightly on its own. Strange that it would be open unless Hawke was in there. Fenris pushed open the door further and walked in slowly.  
  
There was a low light being given off from a single candle on the table near the apparatus. Fenris stopped as he let off a chilled breath. Strange. The temperature in this room fell sharply below normal standards for an early Kirkwall morning. Any lower and Fenris swore he would see his own breath. Fenris looked into the darker half of the room. He could see nothing but a thick blanket of blackness. He strained his ears to hear any movement in the room. He could only hear the low chattering of patrons from the first floor. Fenris continued to look into the darkness hoping his eyes would adjust soon. He walked further in the room towards the table. As he walked he continued to look back and forth between the table and the dark side of the room. He stopped in front of the table and reached for the axe upon his back. As he released it from the strap and pulled it away. He let off a low groan as the weight of the weapon was finally removed. He set it down heavily onto the floor. Leaning it against the table before withdrawing his hand from the handle. His fingers making the torn bandana run through his fingers. He soon looked around once again. The sudden feeling like he was being watched. He knew he felt the strange feeling but now it is stronger than before. As he turned from the table to make his way back towards the open door. He took a deep breath as he saw the door slam shut and with it. The candle went out. Fenris immediately readied himself for a fight. He quickly reached for his great sword. Before he could grab hold of it however. It was suddenly stripped from him as he was harshly pushed to the floor. At that moment his markings lit up the surrounding area. Illuminating it in a low blue glow. Fenris scrambled to get up but was pinned to the ground by a heavy hand upon his back. The force of it alone nearly knocked the wind out of him as he was slammed into the floorboards. He let off a low hiss of pain. In the next moment he felt someone settle their weight upon his lower back. Completely pinning him to the floor. He tried to look behind him to see who his assailant was but a clawed hand grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced his head down. Reaching back to latch onto the hand holding his head. Did Fenris notice that the hand was ungauntleted. Though somehow it felt familiar. Without any real action on his part, his body suddenly relaxed slightly. He stopped struggling underneath the behemoth that was straddling him. Fenris just couldn't help letting off a low growl of warning. Whether it would help or not. He didn't even know. He just knew Hawke responded mostly with growls. Hopefully this would warn the man not to try anything.  
  
Hawke tilted his head to the side as he looked down at the smaller man. The growl the elf let off was rather pathetic to him. Hawke pulled back on the elf's platinum hair. This was truly the first time Hawke even registered the elf's hair color. Hawke watched as the line of lyrium pulsed across the parts of the elf's exposed body. Hawke gave a low hum before reaching behind him and lighting the candle once more. He threw the candle into a fireplace a little ways off. As the fire began to come to life. He watched as the elf's body cease to shine the low blue color of lyrium. Hawke continued to pull at the elf's hair. Resulting in the elf giving off a growled hiss. Hawke slowly backed himself up far enough to pull Fenris up. Though he still had the elf's legs pinned. Hawke pressed himself up against the elf's back. Grabbing onto the elf's shoulder with his free hand. “H-Hawke... W-what are you doing?” Fenris forced himself to say. “Doing what I wanted days ago, Fenris.” Hawke said with a sick grin. He released the elf's hair and promptly silenced the elf before he could respond. Hawke firmly covered Fenris's mouth with his bare hand. Fenris fought to pull his hand off. Hawke gave off a growl as he reached around and latched onto the smaller man. Pinning one of the elf's arms. He pulled at the elf's head making him expose his neck. Fenris's marking lit up once again as he struggled against the larger man. Hawke's smile widened as he opened his mouth baring his teeth. “Do not fret, Fenris. This will hurt only for a moment.” He said before biting down onto Fenris's neck.  
  
Fenris's eyes widened as he felt Hawke's sharp teeth pierce through his flesh. The sudden burst of agonizing pain shot through him. He sunk his sharp gauntlet into Hawke's arm drawing blood as he tried to force the larger man to let go. He let out a muffled scream into the larger man's hand. It hurt to a point where he wanted to cry out. He pulled at Hawke's arm more trying to get him to let go. Slowly however the pain began to fade. Along with the pain, his scream began to die as well. Fenris eventually stopped struggling. His body shook from the strange feeling of a sick twisted pleasure derived from the low throbbing pain. As well as the sensation of Hawke's teeth and tongue gnawing into his throat. Fenris closed his eyes tight then and silently wished for this disturbing situation to end. After what seemed like forever to Fenris. He felt Hawke loosen his grip on him finally.  
  
Hawke slowly released his grip on the elf as he opened his mouth. As he pulled away rivulets of blood made their way down the elf's neck. Hawke licked at them before licking at the fresh wound. He let off a low groan as he growled then. He focused his power and reversed it. Causing the wound he created on the elf to close up slowly. Hawke gave off another low growl before he settled Fenris down before him. Hawke in turn fully sat down behind the elf. The elf's blood seeped its way into Hawke's beard. Hawke gave a low chuckle then as he relished in the taste of the elf's blood. It tasted of spice and even wine. Not entirely surprising to Hawke. The sharp tang of the lyrium reminded Hawke of metal. He glanced down at the elf before him. He seemed enraptured by the idea of one day claiming Fenris as his own. To do whatever he so pleased with that elf's body. Though at the same time... He wished for nothing more than to tear that bastard elf asunder. To bathe in his blood and devour his flesh. The sudden urge to finish off the elf was near overwhelming. He reached for Fenris once more. But this time with less care as he slammed Fenris's face into the floor. Whatever trance Fenris was in, broke. But instead of fighting as he did before. He spoke up. “D-do whatever you want... I... Am yours... For the moment... Because I know what you are... I... Can only imagine the hell you go through to control yourself... I do not fear death... Yet even I do not wish to die...” He said slowly still being affected by the loss of blood. Hawke stared at him then. Hawke tightened his grip on the elf's neck briefly, before releasing it. Hawke wondered why he suddenly didn't want to kill this branded bastard. It was all very confusing to him. His intent was to rip the flesh from this damned elf's body. Yet. Here he was ensuring the elf was let go. Using his power he healed whatever other wounds were on Fenris. What Hawke didn't know was that the words that elf spoke seemed to have struck something in him. He gave off a savage snarl this time as he stood up to stand over the smaller man. He silently watched as Fenris sat up. “Do not assume you are not still on the menu, Elf.” Hawke said curtly before walking away from him. Grabbing his axe at the same time.  
  
Fenris reached up and pressed a hand to the area that Hawke tore into. He shivered knowing what had just happened to him. He was surprised when Hawke didn't try to rip out his organs. He assumed what he said actually had a part in the resulting outcome. Fenris watched as Hawke walked away from him. He hated to admit such submission to another person. But he felt like it would somehow preserve his life. Which it did. Whether he meant those words was another thing even he was unsure of. Part of him felt for Hawke at that point. He knew what it was like to act on blind instinct. To be demanded by a power stronger than oneself. Though Hawke's was the embodiment of his own twisted mind full of Maker knows what kind of demons. That seems much harder to ignore when the voice is yelling constantly in the back of your mind. It was hard for Fenris to fully understand who Hawke truly was because of how often his mind changes. Sometimes no one even notices when Hawke's mind gets lost in the thoughts of killing. The constant need to kill something like some primal creature of a feral nature. Even Fenris could not say he knew what it felt like. He could only imagine it. He then turned to look at the fireplace.  
Fenris let out a sigh as he shivered once again. He felt cold. He slowly looked down and saw blood staining his gauntlet. He remembered clawing at Hawke's arm. He had no idea he drew blood. It did not matter. Hawke did not even seem to notice. Then again. Fenris had never physically harmed the other man before. The man always wore his gauntlets. This time he didn't. It was truly strange that he would not have them on. Fenris shuddered to think of the matter. He shivered again as he let out a low breath. Suddenly a blanket was thrown onto him. He froze for a moment before pulling the thick blanket back off his head. He looked over at Hawke almost questioning. Hawke avoided eye contact. He was trying to play off the fact he cared for the elf. Despite his twisted interest. Fenris pulled the cover tighter around him. He let off a yawn against his own will. He was not sure if falling asleep in the presence of a man who just assaulted him was wise. Reluctantly he started to fall asleep. It was still early in the morning after all. Also, he was lacking a bit of blood. He slowly fell asleep with his head resting against his chest.  
  
Hawke stood a good distance away from the elf putting his gauntlets on. He continued to watch as the elf fell asleep fully. Hawke walked past him but stopped. He turned and eyed the elf before letting out a low groan. He set his axe down and walked over to the elf. Who beyond being rendered harmless, still managed to wake up and let off a growl at him. Hawke smirked down at the smaller man. Fenris glared up at the larger man. “How amusing. Not many people can stay awake after I do that. Then again I mainly bleed them dry.” Hawke said before kneeling in front of Fenris. “You may rest here while I find... Something... To eat.” He finished. “Something... or someone?” Fenris countered sharply as he pushed back from Hawke. Hawke gave another smile. “You are rather smart for an elf. Reason why I am conflicted on whether I should allow you to follow me. Though. I need someone to allow me to feed off of them...” Hawke said as his voice lowered. “After all. I will be in the Deep Roads soon. I have already given the coin to the Dwarf's brother. I am allowed to bring two of my followers. I refuse to bring my Sister. So I have chosen you and the mage...” Fenris remained quiet as Hawke continued. “My confliction with you is simple. When I get the money to support my family. I am going to drop all ties with you. And the others. I will no longer have to put up with y'alls insufferable presence. Though I feel like somehow. I am not going to have my way. So as long as you lot mind your boundaries. There will be no harm.” Hawke finished. Fenris tried to stay awake as he spoke up. “You seem like the kind of person who would do such. Though my question... Is why you forced yourself onto my person. I do know what you are. I can hardly understand what goes through your mind.” Hawke tilted his head to the side. “For one. Fenris. I wanted to see what you tasted like. It was what I imagined. I wish to continue feeding off you. It might curb my appetite and prevent me from assaulting innocents.” Hawke stood up. “... I... suppose... I will allow it... But not in front of others. Agreed?” Fenris stressed. Hawke smiled dangerously. “Agreed, Fenris.” Fenris let out a low sigh as he tried to stand up. Hawke reached down and grabbed the back of Fenris's armor and hoisted him up to his feet. “You may rest here. As I said before... Also your sword is under the table.” Hawke said as he walked towards the door and left out.  
  
Fenris remained quiet before turning to the large bed in the darken corner. Fenris silently wondered what he just agreed to. What he willingly agreed to. He reached up and held his hand over his neck. He slowly walked over to the bed. Standing there, he simply looked at the bed. He was unsure if it was red due to blood. Or if that was the normal color. Fenris sat down on it. The bed felt incredibly soft and didn't seemed slept in. Fenris was really tired considering what all has happened. He laid down and soon fell asleep.  
Hawke watched from the door which was left slightly open. He soon turned from the door and closed it fully. That elf was his now that he was marked. Anyone who tries to take the elf, would die. Hawke still would not admit to himself that he felt for the branded bastard. Though it mattered not to Hawke as long as he got to feed on the elf's blood. His high making him less agitated. He walked down the hall and down the stairs to get a drink.


End file.
